Merman ugly
by Verochi chan
Summary: Sasuke mulai berpetualang untuk menemukan duyung indah dalam imajinasinya, walau kata sebagian orang duyung adalah makhluk yang buruk rupa dan menakutkan. SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, NejiGaa. RnR.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate :M

* * *

Cinta itu tak dapat melihat, bahkan mungkin.. cinta tersebut dapat dikatakan buta. Cinta yang mempersatukan dua insan yang berbeda tempat. Cinta yang tak mengenal rupa. Bahkan cinta yang tak mengenal waktu. Cinta itu manis, tapi.. Cinta juga bisa menjadi pahit. Cinta yang dulunya muncul dari perasaan hati yang paling dalam kini berubah menjadi merah darah. Perang terjadi tidak peduli walau hati mereka sakit melihat kenyataan ini. Ya.. Cinta. Cinta bisa kembali tumbuh walau pada akhirnya membawa kesakitan dimasa depan.

"Ya ampun.. Jelek sekali wajahmu itu bocah, hahaha."

"Benar! Bahkan saking jeleknya aku jadi ingin muntah! Hooeekk!"

"Hahaha."

Ledekan, hinaan, sudah biasa ia terima, sakit tentu saja, hatinya sangat sakit, tak ada yang menyayanginya, bahkan.. Untuk berteman dengannya saja sepertinya mereka tidak mau.

"Jelek~ hahaha.. Makanya bilang pada Ibumu agar tidak menikahi salah satu manusia jelek itu!"

Duagh!

Satu serangan berhasil si blonde keluarkan, membuat dua teman bocah tersebut geram dibuatnya.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, hah? Mau ku hajar kau?"

"Sudahlah.. Kita jangan berurusan dengan duyung jelek seperti dia, nanti kita malah ketularan jelek lagi."

"Iya benar, aku juga tidak mau berwajah jelek seperti dia, berkulit beruk seperti itu dan bermata aneh seperti dia."

"Hahaha.. Aku mengerti, baiklah kita pergi kawan-kawan nanti ada yang melihat kita kesini."

"Baiklah, ayo."

Hilang. Ketiga anak duyung tersebut mulai menghilang. Ya.. Duyung. Makhluk legenda yang katanya sangat cantik bahkan tampan, tapi tidak seperti kenyataannya. Duyung tersebut memiliki ekor yang sangat tajam dan beracun, mata bagai ular tangan bercakar dan gigi bertaring juga kulit yang bersisik. Sungguh menyeramkan duyung tersebut terlebih mereka adalah pemakan manusia.

"Hiks."

Sebuah isakan, namun tanpa air mata. Air berasa garam tersebut langsung bersatu dengan air asin dari lautan.

"Kenapa mereka selalu menjelek-jelekkan kedua orang tuaku?" Ia selalu bertanya, namun tak ada yang bisa menjawab.

"Apa karena aku lahir dengan bentuk buruk rupa?" Tangan berwarna tan tersebut mulai menutup wajahnya dengan rapat seakan iapun tak mau melihat bayangan dirinya walau di air yang keruh. Ia buruk rupa, dengan kulit bersih berwarna tan, tubuh yang ramping, wajah yang manis, rambut pirang yang sangat halus dan..

"Hiks.." Mata yang jernih sebiru lautan. Seekor duyung dengan tubuh manusia dan ekor indah bagai ikan. Legenda duyung yang sangat cantik dengan suara menggoda dan lebih mematikan dari duyung lainnya. Menangkap manusia hanya sebagai mainan, bukan makanan. Dialah.. Naruto.

"Naruto! Pulang! Kau membuat malu keluargaku!" Perintah seekor duyung berambut merah bagai darah, bermata besar berwarna merah juga berbibir merah dengan taring yang besar terdapat disana, tangannya mengeluarkan cakar sebagai ancaman untuk menakuti putra duyung didepannya.

"Karin!"

"Kubilang kembali!" Bentak Karin salah satu putri duyung dilautan tersebut.

"Nona karin.. Anda jangan kasar begitu." Seekor Kepiting dengan tubuh hampir seperti manusia namun bertangan capit raksasa mulai menampakan diri dihadapan dua duyung tersebut.

"Keh.. Iruka, mau apa kau ikut campur? Ini urusanku dengan si buruk rupa ini." Kesal karin pada manusia kepiting tersebut.

"Tapi Nona karin,.."

"Diam! Jangan menyebut namanya terlalu indah seperti Tuan muda atau semacamnya, dia itu aib dikeluarga ku, dan Kushina yang membawa aib itu, Kuashina, yang tak lain adalah Kakaku! Mengerti. Aku benci duyung seperti dia, hiks.. Karena dia, Kakaku jadi mati karena melahirkannya. Hiks.. Hwwaaa.." Karin mulai menangis membuat Naruto terdiam ditempatnya seraya menggerakan ekornya kesana kemari tanpa arah.

"Nona Karin, sudahlah... Semua sudah terjadi.."

"Tidak! Aku juga membenci kau Iruka, dan aku akan mengadukanmu pada Ayah agar kau segera dipenggal!" Ancam karin yang segera pergi dari tempat tersebut dengan kecepatan luar biasa bahkan tanaman laut yang ia lewatipun sampai layu dan mati dibuatnya.

"Nona Karin saya mohon jangan adukan saya pada Tuan Besar.. Nona Karin..." Tak ada gunanya mengejar. Iruka si manusia Kepiting mulai terdiam sedih.

"Ha~" "Maafkan aku paman Iruka."

"Ti-tidak Tuan Muda.. Anda tidak salah apapun."

"Kalau aku tidak keluar istana pasti karin tidak akan marah.. Tenang, biar aku saja bicara pada Kakek."

"Tapi Pangeran Naruto." Naruto sudah pergi meninggalkan Iruka. Membuat Manusia setengah kepiting tersebut terdiam kagum dengan kemampuan yang Naruto miliki. Tanaman laut yang tadinya mati setelah terlewati Karin kini kembali hidup dan bisa dinikmati oleh para ikan kecil lainnya . Iruka mulai tersenyum, seraya melihat jauh keatas sana.

"Nona Kushina, Tuan Minato.. Aku benjanji akan melindungi putra kalian walau dengan nyawaku sendiri." Gumam Iruka pelan dan tak lama setelah itu seekor hiu macan pun datang dan menghampirinya.

"Ayo pulang, Nak." Ajak Iruka pada hiu macan tersebut dan merekapun mulai melesat dari tempat tersebut menuju sebuah kerajaan didepan mereka.

Lautan.

Tempat para makhluk laut hidup dan bersosialisasi, begitu juga dengan daratan. Tempat para manusia hidup dan bersosialisasi.

"Ha~ lelahnya." Gumam seorang gadis dengan rambut pink bagai Sakura dan tentunya bernama Sakura juga. Gadis tersebut mulai bangkit dari tempat ia duduk, berjalan beberapa langkah dan menyandarkan tubuhnya didekat sebuah jendela.

"Sasuke.. Sedang apa?" Tanya Sakura sok perhatian namun tak membuat pemuda tampan berambut model emo tersebut mau menoleh bahkan menjawab barang sedikitpun. Matanya terus menatap kedepan, jauh keluar dari tempat ia bekerja. Sebuah lautan yang sangat indah dan terlihat sangat damai.

"Laut lagi, disana bahaya, Sasuke. Banyak duyung pemakan manusia disana, dan wajah mereka sangat jelek sekali... Rrrr.."

Hening.

"Sasuke.. Jawab perkataanku walau hanya sedikit." Pinta Sakura manja namun pemuda berambut raven tersebut hanya menjawab 'hn' membuat gadis pink tersebut memicingkan matanya bosan.

"Oh iya Sasuke sebentar lagi kan jam istirahat, nanti.. dikantin denganku ya?" Masih tak ada jawaban dan dengan berani gadis tersebut mulai mendekap pemuda bernama Sasuke tersebut dari belakang.

Tap!

"Aww,.. Sakit sasuke.. Kenapa kau memukul tanganku?" Tanya Sakura lirih dan membuat para pekerja lain menatap penasaran.

"Sopanlah sedikit padaku gadis jalang." Kesal Sasuke yang mulai beranjak dari tempatnya tersebut membuat para pekerja lain kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

"Kau mau pergi kemana Sasuke? Pergi menemui pacar khayalanmu? Duyung buruk rupa yang menurutmu sangat indah. Sasuke! Duyung itu jelek dan sangat berbahaya!" Teriak Sakura membahana dan langsung menghentikan langkah Sasuke seketika.

"Sekali lagi kau menghina pacar khayalanku, kau tak akan segan-segan ku rubah menjadi kecoa yang pantasnya diinjak sepatu kotor.

Brak!

"SASUKE!" Sakura mulai berteriak frustasi namun tak membuat Sasuke mau mendengarnya.

Diluar, disebuah lorong, Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan disana. Melihat semua pintu yang terbuka, dengan kegiatan beragam yang tak membuatnya kagum barang sedikitpun.

"Sasuke." Seseorang mulai memanggil membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kebelakang.

"Neji?"

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Biasa.. Mencari udara."

"Oh.."

Neji dan Sasuke kembali berjalan namun tak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Hanya ada keheningan sampai salah satu diantara mereka membuka mulut. "Memikirkan pacar khayalanmu?" Tanya Neji yang langsung membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Ha~ aku mengerti perasaanmu, Sasuke.. Kau menganggap duyung yang buruk rupa seperti mereka itu indah.. Ya.. Walau aku belum pernah melihat mereka. Maksudku dalam buku selalu diterangkan kalau duyung itu buruk rupa dan tidak ada nilai indahnya sama sekali." Sasuke tak menjawab dan Neji pun mulai menggelengkan kepala pasrah.

Bell tanda istirahat mulai berbunyi dan para pekerjapun mulai keluar dari ruangan mereka masing-masing.

"Sudah bunyi ya? Kuharap Lee tidak telat makan lagi." Gumam Neji yang mulai membuka sebuah pintu didepannya.

"Lee.. Kau mau istirahat?" Tanya Neji dengan suara dikerasakan agar menyamai suara bising di ruangan tersebut.

"Neji?" Tanya seorang pria dengan mata besar bulatnya. Ia mulai menyimpan peralatannya di tempat semula, melepas kacamata dan mulai berjalan kearah mereka.

"Oh hay Sasuke, tumben kau datang keruanganku."

"Hn.."

"Tadi aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya, hey Lee kau membuat alat apa lagi?" Tanya Neji yang langsung menyita perhatian Sasuke.

"Oh.. Itu bukan alat, tapi mungkin bisa disebut alat juga, kau tahu kan duyung-duyung itu bisa sihir, mereka bisa membuat tengkorak rusak menjadi utuh dan menghidupkan si pemilik tulang tersebut."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Neji yang langsung ditimpali Sasuke dengan alis mengernyit.

"Ya aku membuat robot raksasa agar lebih mudah menghancurkan mereka, kekuatannya sudah teruji hebat dan tenaganya mampu menghancurkan satu gedung dengan sekali pukulan, tapi.."

"Tapi?" Beo Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu caranya agar senjata buatanku tahan terhadap air dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

"Kalau itu serahkan saja padaku, Lee.. Aku punya alat yang dapat kau gunakan untuk robot Dino mu.."

"Ahh,, terimakasih, Neji dan itu Naga bukan Dino."

"Oh.. Begitu ya, maaf. Nah.. Sekarang ayo kita Istirahat, Sasuke, ayo.."

"Hn."

Disebuah kantin, terlihatlah Lee mulai menghabiskan beberapa makanan diatas mejanya membuat Neji terdiam dan Sasuke menatap ngeri.

"Kau seperti tidak makan setahun saja, Lee." Ucap Neji dan hanya dibalas Lee dengan gelengan kepala.

"Teruskan saja makannya." Perintah Neji yang mulai melahap makanan didepannya.

"Oh iya Sasuke.. Kau tidak menghubungi pacar khayalanmu?" Tanya Neji yang langsung membuat Sasuke memicing kesal.

"Kau menganggapku gila?" Tanya Sasuke mulai kesal.

"Tidak tidak .. Bukan begitu maksudku.."

"Lalu apa? Kau sama saja seperti yang lain, kalian menganggapku gila karena berfikir duyung itu makhluk yang indah, sudahlah.. aku pergi."

Neji mulai keluar dari mejanya dan dengan segera iapun mencegat langkah Sasuke.

"Beri jalan." Perintah Sasuke dingin.

"Ini mungkin aneh.. Tapi aku juga gila." Sasuke mulai memicingkan matanya kesal, marah dengan pembicaraan Neji yang tak jelas.

"Sudahlah.."

"Sasuke.. Aku pernah melihat makhluk indah itu."

Sasuke kini berhenti dari acara jalannya, menatap Neji dan akhirnya mendekatinya.

"Maksudmu."

"Ketika bulan mati, aku melihat seekor hiu macan dilaut, berenang ketepi pantai dengan tubuh atas yang perlahan menjadi manusia, rambutnya merah dan.. Wajahnya cantik.. Aku tak bisa melupakannya.. Aku, aku jatuh cinta pada makhluk itu. Dia menatap bulan mati dan perlahan kakinya mulai muncul. Tubuhnya telanjang, dan kau tahu makhluk cantik itu adalah seorang pria."

Sasuke mulai terdiam dan iapun mulai menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Lalu apa hungungannya dengan kekasih hayalanku, hah? Yang kau bicarakan mungkin manusia jadi-jadian. Yang aku inginkan adalah duyung.. Duyung yang cantik.. Seperti yang dikatakan pamanku, Minato yang sudah meninggal."

Neji ikut terdiam dan perlahan Sasukepun mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi membuat Neji terdiam seraya mengingat wujud manusia dari hiu macan tersebut. "Bulan mati tinggal tiga hari lagi, Sasuke." Gumam Neji dengan suara pelan.

Disebuah pantai, Sasuke mulai berjalan dengan bosannya, menginjak pasir putih yang indah dengan pijatan dari air laut yang melintasi kakinya. Perlahan ia mulai duduk, melihat mata hari terbenam dari tempatnya seakarang ini. Ia bingung, laut yang indah ini berbaya. Kenapa? Bahkan satu orang pun tak ada yang berani berlayar mengarungi laut yang luas ini. Mungkin hanya satu jawabannya, laut tersebut dikuasi oleh duyung dengan kekuatan sihir dan terlebih kaum duyung dan manuia bermusuhan.

Sasuke mulai merenung, ia ingat ketika masih kecil, ia sering menggambar membaca buku, bermain dan.. Berbicara dengan pria tersebut.

* * *

"Paman.. Ceritakan lagi padaku tentang duyung cantik yang paman sukai." Pinta Sasuke kecil pada seorang pria yang hanya bisa menatap satu arah. Perlahan tangan pria tersebut mulai meraba, menyentuh kepala Sasuke kecil dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja, Suke.. Pasti paman akan cerita."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya"

"Kau tahu.. Duyung yang Paman temui sangat cantik seperti bidadari tangannya halus, dia baik hati dan.."

"Sasuke,..Bantu Ayah sebentar." Ucap seorang pria dari arah belakang dan langsung disahut sasuke kecil dengan anggukan.

"Iya Ayah,, Paman aku kesana dulu,"

"Tunggu Sasuke."

"Eh.."

"Kau harus percaya padaku.. Dia memang cantik, dan dia menyembuhkan mataku dengan air matanya yang hangat dan malam ini aku akan menemuinya." Bisik Pria tersebut yang langsung membuat Sasuke kecil terdiam. Pria tersebut mulai tersenyum pada Sasuke kecil dengan mata beriris biru cerahnya.

"Sssstt.." Perintah Pria tersebut pada Sasuke yang mulai mengerti.

"Hehe,,iya Paman." Balas Sasuke yang mulai berlari kearah belakang, menemui Ayahnya dan iapun mulai ditarik kesuatu tempat.

"Sasuke.. Kau jangan terlalu percaya pada Paman Minato, kau tahu.. Dia itu gila.. Dia menganggap duyung buruk rupa itu indah padahal dia sendiri tak dapat melihat."

Sasuke geram. Ya geram.

"Ayah hanya tak bisa mempercayai Paman Minato.. Aku.. Aku percaya."

* * *

Sasuke mulai merenung kembali, ia ingat jelas hari itu.. Ya.. Hari dimana Pamannya mati ditangan duyung-duyung tersebut.

* * *

Para orang dewasa mulai membawa senjata mereka masing-masing sementara yang lain mengamankan wanita dan anak-anak.

"Ayah dimana?" Tanya Sasuke dalam pelukan Ibunya.

"Diam Nak.." Perintah wanita tersebut takut bahkan anak kecil yang lainpun mulai menangis karena kehilangan orang tuanya. Suara bom mulai terdengar, membuat seorang wanita menjerit karena takut. Bahkan dari jauh ia dapat melihat seorang bocah tertindih batu dengan darah disekeliling tubuhnya. Ia meminta tolong dengan air mata yang tak kunjung reda namun tak ada satupun orang yang mau menolongnya. Mata Sasuke mulai berkaca-kaca dan dengan kesal iapun langsung berlari dari pelukan Ibunya.

"Sasukeee.." Bocah tersebut terus berlari sementara pesawat tempur mulai beterbangan diatas-nya.

"Sial!.. Kenapa duyung-duyung itu membuat masalah dengan kita."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak mau kaum manusia menjadi makanan mereka. Aku harus membunuh mereka." Dan dengan semangat sang pilot mulai melepaskan rudalnya kelautan. Beberapa detik kemudian suara ledakan kembali terdengar dengan munculnya tsunami dan keluarnya daging-danging lembek yang jatuh kepermukaan.

"Rooarr.." Seekor duyung besar dengan mata merah menyala mulai menatap marah. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan dengan itu langit berubah menjadi mendung, petir berdatangan dan satu per satu petir tersebut mulai menyambar hilikopter dibawahnya. Meledak dan akhirnya terjatuh.

"Aku akan jatuh,, aku akan jatuh.." Teriak sang pilot yang mesinnya sudah mati total.

"Parasutku tidak bekerja. Arrgghh.. Sial." Dan dengan itu pesawat tempur tersebut mulai menabrak hutan didepannya dan akhirnya meledak.

Sasuke masih terdiam shock bahkan dikakinya ia melihat potongan tangan yang aneh. Bersisik dan bercakar membuat bocah tersebut merinding ketakutan sampai ia berlari tanpa tahu arah.

"Hwaaa.." "Terima ini duyung sialan!" Kesal seorang pria paruh baya seraya melempar ramuan kecil yang telah ia buka kearah lautan. Seekor duyung yang melihat benda aneh tersebut mulai menyeringai dan dengan kekuatan ekornya sang duyung melempar botol kecil tersebut kembali ke pemiliknya. Ramuan tersebut mulai tumpah, mengalir membasahi tubuh sang pemilik dan bersamaan dengan itu munculnya asap di semua tubuh pria tersebut.

"Aaaaaaa..pa-panas!" Pria tersebut mulai menjerit kesakitan ditonton teman-temannya yang mulai menjauh dikala tubuh rekan mereka mulai meleleh dan meninggalkan tengkorak putih yang jika disentuh akan segera hancur.

Seekor duyung mulai mencengkram sesuatu ditangannya dengan kuat lalu ia pun mulai mengangkat tangannya keatas dan seekor naga raksasa pun muncul dari laut dan mulai terbang ke arangkasa. Menarik napas dan semburan api pun mulai ia keluarkan. Seeorang pemuda mulai terbakar dan perlahan mulai mati dengan tubuh menghitam dan wajah tak dikenali.

"BAHAYA!" Teriak salah satu dari mereka yang mulai berhamburan entah kemana. Pesawat tempur kembali melesatkan tembakan begitu juga dengan orang-orang bersenjata. Naga tersebut mulai oleng dengan sayap yang rusak.

"Roaaarrr.."

Jerit sang Naga yang pada akhirnya jatuh ke daratan dengan suara debuman yang keras.

"Apa dia sudah mati?" Tanya orang-orang tersebut yang mulai mendekati tubuh sang Naga.

Selangkah..

Dua langkah..

Mata Naga pun mulai terbuka, menarik napas kembali dan Naga tersebut mulai membakar orang-orang didepannya. Setelah selesai iapun berlari kelaut dan menghilang disana.

"Sialan!" Kesal seorang ahli pedang yang mulai berlari kearah laut dengan 3 pedang dimasing-masing jarinya. Total 6.

Cras...

Tanpa ampun pria tersebut menyayat tubuh duyung didepannya, ia mulai bersalto mengangkat pedangnya dan memutus leher duyung didepannya. Perlahan jumlah duyung tersebut mulai berkurang dengan jatuhnya anggota tubuh dari duyung tersebut dan darah yang telah mencemari warna asli laut biru disekelilingnya.

"Hosshh.." Pria tersebut kelelahan namun seekor duyung betina tersenyum kearahnya dengan menggenggam seekor ikan kecil.

"Datang jika kau berani." Geram pria tersebut dan langsung membuat duyung didepannya kesal. Melempar ikan kecil di tangannya pria tersebut mulai terdiam bingung.

"Makan." Ucap duyung tersebut menyeringai dan tiba-tiba ikan kecil tersebut tumbuh berukuran lima meter dan langsung melahap pria tersebut dengan mudahnya.

"Arrrghh.."

BUM!

Ledakan kembali terdengar membuat Sasuke merunduk karena takut bercampur kaget.

"Ayah.. Ibu.. Paman.." Panggil Sasuke takut.

DUAGH!

Seorang pria mulai meronta marah ketika tubuhnya dicengkram tangan kuat salah satu duyung tersebut.

"Makanya kalau kalian tidak mau mati jangan berurusan dengan kami." Ucap duyung tersebut menyeringai memperlihatkan taring tajam dan besar yang ia punya.

"Kalian yang sialan! Kami tidak akan berurusan dengan kalain kalau kalian tidak membunuh salah satu dari kami."

"Dia yang mengganggu kami! Dia datang dan menggoda salah satu dari kami untuk diperbudak, menurutmu kami senang, hah?" Balas Duyung tersebut lebih kesal.

"Kalian membuat kami seperti ini, kehilangan jati diri dan kehilangan sebagian dari anggota keluarga kami." Duyung tersebut mulai mempererat cekikannya membuat pria tersebut makin meronta karena tak bisa mengambil udara disekelilingnya.

"Akhh.. Bu-bukannya kita bisa berda-mai.." Bujuk pria tersebut yang langsung menghentikan cengkraman mongster didepannya.

"Berdamai?" Pria tersebut mengangguk.

"Kami tidak akan menggaggu kalian dan.. Kalian.. Jangan menggu kami, la-laut milik kalian dan daratan milik kami." Duyung tersebut mulai terdiam. "Ba-bagaimana?"

"Kembalikan dulu salah satu dari kami." Tawar duyung tersebut geram dan langsung membuat pria dalam cekikannya memicingkan mata bingung.

"Tapi kami.. Akh.. Tidak menculik salah satu dari kalian. Dan yang ada kalian yang sudah menculik dan membunuh salah satu dari kami."

Hening diantara mereka namun berisik disekeliling mereka. Bom masih beterbangan kesegala arah dan petir masih menyambar disekeliling mereka, membuat sebuah pohon besar tumbang akibat sambaran dari petir tersebut.

"Arrrgghh.. Aku tidak percaya pada manusia seperti kalian!" Bentak duyung tersebut murka dan bersiap melepaskan cahaya merah panas dari telapak tangannya.

"HENTIKAN!"

Hening.

Baik kaum manusia maupun duyung mulai menghentikan serangan mereka. Disana ditengah laut, terlihat seorang pria blonde mulai melangkah ke arah mereka. Menginjak air tanpa terjatuh kedalam lautan tersebut melewati para duyung yang terdiam shock dibawahnya.

"Dia.."

"Mina-to."

"Kenapa dia ada dilaut?"

"Dan.. Sejak kapan dia bisa melihat." Gumam beberapa orang yang mulai mengenali siapa pria tersebut.

"Aku yang salah... Aku pelakunya." Gumam pria tersebut menyesal dan mulai berlutut di atas pasir basah.

"Ya! Dia pelakunya! Kita harusnya bunuh dia!" Teriak salah seorang duyung murka namun dengan cepat para manusia tersebut menghalangi tubuh Minato. "Kami tidak akan menyerang kalian, kami hanya ingin manusia terkutuk itu."

"Dan manusia terkutuk ini salah salah satu dari kami." Lawan salah seorang pemuda menantang.

"Kau ingin ku makan rupanya. Rauurr.."

"Hentikan.. Menyingkirlah." Perintah Minato lirih dan telah membuat teman-temannya bingung.

"Minato.. Kau.."

"Aku yang salah.. Ya.. Aku pelakunya, aku.. Aku telah mengambil salah satu dari duyung tersebut untuk menjadi milikku." Minato mulai mengakui membuat kedua belah pihak yang nyatanya berlawanan menggeram kesal kearahnya.

"Minato! Gara-gara kau setengah dari kami mati dibunuh duyung-duyung itu."

"Minato.. kenapa kau lakukan semua ini! Berurusan dengan mereka dan membuat kami mati konyol."

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab.. Aku akan menyerahkan nyawaku pada mereka." Balas Minato yang langsung membuat seorang bocah kecil terdiam.

"Paman."

"Baguslah kalau kau mau bertanggung jawab." Cahaya hijau mulai berputar ditelapak tangan salah satu duyung tersebut menyerap kekuatan laut disekelilingnya dan mulai melepaskan sereangan tersebut ke arah minato.

Crassh..

Minato terjatuh, dengan mulut berdarah dan pastinya dengan perut berlubang setelah berhasil terkena serangan dari duyung tersebut.

"Minato.."

"Hosshh.."

Para duyung mulai tertawa puas dan salah satu dari mereka kembali mendekat.

"Sekarang beritahu kami, dimana mayat dari kaum kami."

Minato masih terdiam dan iapun mulai tersenyum diantara kesakitan yang ia derita, membuat Sasuke yang bersembunyi dari jauh mulai meneteskan air mata kesedihan.

"Dia.. Masih hi-dup." Jawab Minato pelan dan lansung membuat orang-orang didekelilingnya memicing bingung seraya menatap para duyung yang membelalakkan mata mereka karena kaget.

"Dia ada, di Istananya.. Tertidur lelap.. Dikamar-nya.." Minato mulai menutup matanya secara perlahan dan dengan kesal para manusia tersebut mulai bangkit dan berjalan ke arah duyung-duyung tersebut.

"Jadi kalian menyerang kami padahal salah satu dari kaum yang kalian cari ada di tempat kalian, tidur nyaman dikamarnya." Geram seorang pria berambut putih panjang kesal seraya menatap musuhnya marah.

"Kami.."

"SERANG!" Perintah pria tersebut murka dan Bom pun kembali diluncurkan membuat para duyung tersebut berlari karena tak ada alasan lagi untuk melawan.

"Minato.. Bangunlah." Lirih seorang pria yang mulai meneteskan air mata kesediahannya.

"Kau bisa melihat kami kan Minato, jadi bangunlah." Tak ada jawaban tapi seorang bocah langsung menubruk para orang dewasa didepannya dan langsung menghambur memeluk tubuh dingin pria tersebut.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Seorang pria paruh baya, yang tak lain adalah Ayah dari bocah tersebut.

"Hiks.. Paman." Iris Shaphire Minato mulai terbuka membuat Bocah didepannya tersenyum karena senang.

"Sasu-ke.."

"Hiks.. Paman.. Paman belum mati kan.. Hiks.. Aku senang." Balas Sasuke yang kembali memeluk tubuh tersebut dengan erat walau tubuh kecilnya jadi ikut berlumur darah.

"Kau tidak membenci duyung.. kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak paman, bukankah Paman bilang kalau duyung itu baik."

"Memang.." Minato mulai mengelus surai raven tersebut secara perlahan membuat wajah bocah Uchiha tersebut memerah dibuatnya.

"Aku sayang paman." Ucap Sasuke pelan dan iapun kembali memeluk tubuh dingin tersebut dengan erat. Minato mulai tersenyum dengan mata yang mulai tertutup. Tangannya mulai terjatuh dan orang-orang disekelilingnya mulai menatap lirih.

"Sasuke.. Ayo pulang." Ajak sang Ayah namun Sasuke menolak.

"Aku mau disini dengan Paman Minato."

"Sasuke.. Paman Minato.. Sudah.. Sudah.."

"Pamanmu sudah meninggal bocah kecil." Sambung pria lain yang langsung membuat Sasuke mendongak tak percaya.

"Paman.." Panggil Sasuke lirih. Tak ada gerakan bahkan tangan pria blonde tersebut mulai berubah semakin dingin.

"Paman.. Hiks.. Hwee.."

"Sasuke, ayo pulang."

"Tidak Hiks.. PAMAN MINATO!"

* * *

Sasuke masih terdiam dipantai, ya.. Pamannya mungkin memang sudah meninggal, atau lebih tepatnya dibunuh oleh para duyung tersebut. Tapi anehnya ia tak pernah membenci salah satu diantara mereka dan yang ada Sasuke malah ingin bertemu dengan mereka. Duyung yang kata Pamannya sangat indah. Indah.. Ya.. Mungkin seperti pamannya. Kriteria yang ia suka. Atau mungkin Sasuke pernah jatuh cinta pada Pamannya yang sudah meninggal dan berharap bertemu duyung yang mirip dengan Pamannya tersebut. Beriris biru dan berambut blonde.

"Paman.. Aku rindu." Gumam Sasuke lirih.

"Aku jadi ingin berkeliling lautan, tapi aku tidak punya kapal untuk berlayar."

Hening.

"Berkeliling, seseorang.. Tentu saja bisa, aku akan mencari duyung indah dalam imajinasiku itu. Duyung yang seperti Paman Minato dan aku tahu siapa yang dapat membantuku."

Dan dengan begitu Sasuke mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berlari ke arah rumahnya. Membuka pintu kamarnya, menekan beberapa tombol dan layar hologram pun mulai muncul dihadapannya. Memperlihatkan sebuah kamar bernuansa gothic yang tak berpenghuni dan berantakan.

"Siapa?" Tanya seseorang yang langsung membuat pikiran sasuke buyar karena terkaget.

"Ini aku, Sasuke."

"Oh.. Kau bocah." Balas orang tersebut yang langsung membuat Sasuke memicing kesal.

"Kau dimana?" Tanya Sasuke seraya mengarahkan layarnya kesemua ruangan.

"Sebentar.. Aku mau mandi dulu.. Ngomong-ngomong, mau apa kau menghubungi ku? Tumben sekali." Tanya suara tersebut yang telah bercampur dengan suara shower dari kamar mandi.

"Kalau kau sibuk aku bisa menghubungimu sebentar lag-"

"Aku hampir selesai, katakan saja apa maumu bocah." Perintah suara tersebut yang langsung membuat Sasuke memicing kesal.

"Aku ingin berkeliling lautan, kau tahu sendiri kan orang-orang dari negeriku tidak bisa sembarangan berlayar kelautan tanpa bantuan dari orang luar."

"Oh ya ya ya.."

"Kau dengar aku tidak?"

"Aku dengar.. Tenang saja, beri aku waktu sehari, aku akan sampai disana dengan kapal baruku. Dan kita akan berlayar mengelilingi lautan. Oh ya.. Sudah dulu ya ternyata aku memang sedikit sibuk."

Terlihatlah sebuah tangan mulai keluar dari arah pintu memegang sebuah remot dan menekan tombol dibenda tersebut membuat sambungan dari layar Sasuke mati seketika karena terputus.

"Tck.. Baiklah.. Ku tunggu waktu seharimu." Geram Sasuke marah dan iapun mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju ke meja lain dan mengambil sebuah alat kecil disana. Menempelkan ke salah satu telinganya dan menekan tombol satu-satunya disana.

"Halo, Neji.. Tolong bilang pada profesor Kakashi aku tidak akan bisa membantu mulai besok."

"Tumben sekali,apa kau sakit Sasuke?"

"Iya.. Sedikit.. Aku minta libur beberapa hari."

"Baiklah Sasuke.. Aku mengerti, ngomong-ngomong sudah dulu ya, aku sedang sibuk, Sasuke dan semoga kau cepat sembuh."

"Oh.. Iya, maaf telah mengganggu dan terimakasih."

"Tidak masalah."

Nit.

Sasuke kembali memutus sambungannya dan perlahan iapun mulai membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur yang empuk memejamkan mata dan iapun mulai menerawang jauh dalam pikirannya. Rambut blonde, iris shaphire, dan ekor ikan yang indah.

"Putra duyung yang cantik sekali." Gumam Sasuke senang dan iapun mulai terlelap dalam khayalannya sendiri. Semantara itu dibawah laut. Si Blonde mulai menatap cahaya kecil yang indah dari atas sana, bersandar dari jendela istananya seraya menggapai-gapai cahaya tersebut dengan tangan tannya.

"Apa ada makhluk yang lebih jelek dari ku?" Tanya duyung Iindah tersebut lirih dan iapun mulai berenang menjauhi jendela didepannya.

Siang hari disaat pria sepertinya bekerja Sasuke malah datang kepantai secara sembunyi-sembunyi sambil menatap laut biru didepannya.

Breengg!

Sebuah kapal raksasa terus melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi bahkan kapal tersebut telah membuat takut ikan lumba-lumba yang berenang disebelahnya. "Hahaha.. Lebih cepat lagi!" Perintah seorang pria yang bisa dipastikan adalah Kapten di kapal tersebut.

"Baik Tuan." Balas pria didepannya takut-takut dan mulai memberi aba-aba pada temannya yang lain sesuai perintah. Dari pantai Sasuke mulai memicing ia tahu dengan benda kecil yang mulai melaju ke arahnya, makin lama benda tersebut makin besar dan gemuruh kapal tersebut mulai terdengar.

"Tck.. Sialan.. Kenapa dia membuat kebisingan disini." Kesal Sasuke sambil clingukan kesana kemari berharap tidak ada orang yang akan tahu. Tak lama kemudian sebuah kapal layar besar mulai berhenti didepan Sasuke. Kapal tersebut seperti kapal bajak laut dengan tengkorak duyung yang terpajang di tiap sisi kapal dengan rantai disekeliling mereka. Sasuke mulai menggeram kesal ketika seorang pria mulai melompar dari kapalnya dan berjalan sambil menggores pasir basah dibawahnya dengan pedang berlumur darah di genggamannya.

"Sudah lama bocah." Ucap pria tersebut menyeringai menatap Sasuke senang dengan mata merah bagai darah.

"Kenapa kau membunuh duyung-duyung itu, Kyuu.." Tanya Sasuke lirih bercampur marah namun pria yang ia panggil Kyuu mulai tersenyum aneh seraya menjilat pedang merah digenggamannya.

"Karena mereka menggangguku dan pengganggu harus mati." Jawab pria ternama Kyuu tersebut sinis dangan senyuman yang tak hilang dari bibir merah cantiknya.

TBC

a.n: oke.. chapter pertama selesai... ada yang bersedia review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Balasan Review Merman Ugly.

*Aiko Michisage, altoOsapphire, hanazawa kay, guest, Akasuna no Akemi:

Ini sudah lanjut kok chapter dua nya, dan selamat membaca.

*mifta cinya:

Jehehe.. Terimakasih mifta-chan dan di fic ini Kyuu memang bukan sebagai kakaknya Naru.

*julihrc:

Iya, karena duyung dan manusia berbeda jadi kriteria tanpan dan cantik ala mereka berbeda pula dan untuk memastikan siapa yang dilihat Neji, Juli-chan bisa baca di chap duanya.

*Ryuusuke 583:

Nah.. Ini sudah lanjut chapter duanya dan silahkan membaca. Dan yang jelas ini happy end kok, hum.. Fic saya yang Revenge ya? Nanti saya fikirkan untuk fic yang itu.

*Zadita uchiha:

Ini sudah lanjut, nah.. SasuNaru jelek dianta duyung tapi SasuNaru tampan dan manis diantara Manusia dan ItaKyuu jelas ada dong.

*Aikhazuna117:

Inu sudah update chapter duanya. Kyuubi dan Sasuke hanya teman kok, jadi jangan khawatir jehehe.. Dan untuk pertanyaan berikutnya akan terjawab di chapter tiga.

*guest sasunaru fanst:

Terimakasih guest-san dan ini sudah lanjut chapter duanya, selamat membaca.

*InmaGination:

Di chap dua SasuNaru bertemu dan ini memang Yaoi.

*Kirari no Sora:

Jehehe.. ItaKyuu jelas ada dong, dan maaf kalau fic ini kurang padat karena dari awal fic ini belum siap posting , tapi karena ada yang ingin baca jadi saya posting saja xD dan maaf lagi jika fic nya jadi kurang menarik.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Beastality, gore, shou-ai, typo's, miss typo, de el el

* * *

Sasuke masih menggeram kesal walau pancaran mata kesedihan terlihat jelas dikedua iris berwarna onyksnya. Mendekati Sasuke pria dengan penampilan serba merah tersebut mulai merangkul Sasuke ramah sebelum akhirnya tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?" Kesal Sasuke merasa bingung.

"Hahaha.. Aku berhasil menipumu bocah, tenang saja, aku tidak membunuh duyung yang kau kagumi itu.. Dan.. Benda di kapalku itu hanya kerangka palsu yang ku beli dari sebuah kota yang kulewati. Ayolah.. Kau jangan sedih begitu, Sasuke. Kau tahu kau jadi terlihat sangat lucu kalau seperti ini, hahaha."

Sasuke mulai memicingkan mata kesal sementara pria disebelahnya masih asik tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Itu tidak lucu." Marah Sasuke yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi di bibir pantai seorang diri.

"Sasuke.. Hahaha.. Oke oke.. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, kau mau berlayar kan? Akan ku antar kau, jadi jangan marah terus, hahaha." Pinta Kyuubi yang masih tertawa seraya menyeret punggung Sasuke dari belakang.

"Tck!"

"KITA BERANGKAT SEKARANG! Perintah Kyuubi setengah membentak membuat semua anak buahnya yang sedang bersantai kaget bukan main.

"Ba-Baik Tuan!" Balas mereka serempak dan langsung membuat Kyuubi tersenyum senang.

"Kau lapar Sasuke?" Tanya Kyuubi pada Sasuke yang masih melihat dua kerangka duyung di kapalnya tersebut.

"Em.. Kau haus?" Tanya Kyuubi sekali lagi.

"Kau..."

"TUAN, KYUUBI! Saya sudah membersihkan kulit bersisik duy- hemmphh."

Sontak pemuda berambut pirang dan berkucir satu tersebut menutup mulutnya rapat ketika dilihatnya Kyuubi mulai menatapnya murka diikuti dengan tatapan bingung dari Sasuke. Bahkan iapun langsung memberhentikan laju larinya dan mundur beberapa langkah karena lupa jika Tuannya tersebut akan membawa seseorang dikapal tersebut.

"Tck!" Geram Kyuubi.

"Sisik? Duy?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Apa maksudnya sisik Duy- duyung?" Lanjut Sasuke sinis pada Kyuubi yang mulai salah tingkah.

"Bu-bukan.. Sasuke.. Maksudnya adalah.. Duy- duy-duygong.. Ya.. Dugong.. Itu sisik dugong." Elak Kyuubi kebingungan sementara Sasuke masih menatap dirinya intens dan hal tersebut telah membuat Kyuubi kebingungan.

"Em.. Suke.. Kau makan saja dulu ya, nanti kita bicarakan hal itu, em.. Shukaku, bawa tamuku ke ruang makan!" Perintah Kyuubi masih dengan nada gugupnya dan pemuda yang ia perintahkan mulai mendekati mereka.

"Mari Tuan Sasuke." Ajak Shukaku pria dengan rambut coklat kekuningan tersebut. Sasuke mulai melangkah menjauh dan Kyuubi masih tersenyum ramah padanya sampai kedua pemuda tersebut menghilang dibalik sebuah pintu kayu.

"Tuan Kyuubi.. Ma-af." Ucap Deidara, pemuda berambut pirang dikucir tersebut menyesal. Kyuubi mulai menatap Deidara kesal dan hal tersebut langsung membuat pemuda tersebut takut sampai memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Jugo! Bawa sikeparat ini ke papan kematian." Perintah Kyuubi dingin seraya meninggalkan seluruh anak buahnya di deck kapal tersebut.

"Tu-Tuan Kyuubi, saya mohon.. Maafkan saya.. Saya janji tidak akan salah bicara lagi.. Tuan.."

"Berdiri!" Perintah Juugo kasar dan iapun langsung menyeret Deidara tanpa belas kasihan, sementara dibelakangnya seorang pemuda dengan dengan rambut berwarna merah mulai mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Dimana si pirang itu!?" Tanya Kyuubi dingin pada Juugo.

"Disebelah sana, Tuan." Balas Jugo sopan dan Kyuubipun mulai mendekati seorang pemuda yang tubuhnya sudah diikat tali dan mata juga mulutnya sudah ditutupi kain.

"Hmmmpphh.. Hmmph.."

"Siap menemui ajalmu?" Tanya Kyuubi setengah berbisik dan langsung membuat pemuda pirang tersebut menggeleng cepat.

"Tapi sayangnya aku inginkan ajalmu." Ujar Kyuubi kesal seraya melihat hiu-hiu buas yang mengikuti mereka sedari tadi.

"Halo hiu-hiu cantik? Kalian lapar? Aku punya makanan enak untuk kalian." Kyuubi mulai tersenyum senang ketika dilihatnya para hiu tersebut mulai membuka mulut mereka dengan lebarnya.

"Ohh.. Aku ingin mencium kalian." Ucap Kyuubi bahagia dan langsung membuat Shukaku menggelengkan kepalanya. Deidara terus berontak ditengah ikatannya dan hal tersebut langsung membuat Kyuubi menoleh padanya.

"Makanya, jaga mulut busukmu itu dihadapan tamuku dan.. aku berteimakasih padamu karena kau telah bersedia membersihkan sisik duyung-duyung keparat itu yang secara tekhnis adalah sainganku sekaligus orang tua dari anakku, jadi.. Sampai disini saja perbincangan kita dan.. Selamat tinggal." Gumam Kyuubi kesal seraya mengagkat sebelah kakinya untuk menendang.

"Tuan.. Jangan!" Mohon seorang pemuda berambut merah yang langsung membuat Kyuubi tersenyum.

"Ada apa rambut cantik?" Tanya Kyuubi dan pemuda didepannya langsung menjatuhkan diri.

"Jangan bunuh teman saya.. Sebagai gantinya.. Ambillah nyawa saya." Balas Sasori, nama dari pemuda tersebut yang langsung membuat Deidara menggeleng cepat.

"Saya mohon, Tuan."

Kyuubi mulai terdiam seraya berpikir sedangkan pemuda didepannya mulai menatap lirih.

"Baiklah, bocah itu akan ku bebaskan, tapi sebagai gantinya." Gantung Kyuubi yang mulai mendekati Sasori dan mencabut pedang tajamnya.

Crasshh!

"Aku inginkan kepalamu!" Lanjut Kyuubi senang dan Deidara pun mulai berteriak tak terima dengan air mata yang tercetak jelas di kain penutup matanya.

"Hiks.." Tubuh Sasori mulai jatuh menghantam lantai sementara kepalanya menggelinding tepat ke kaki Juugo.

"Eerr.."

"Kau, lepas rambutnya dan buang tengkoraknya kelaut." Perintah Kyuubi dan Juugo pun langsung menyanggupi.

"Baik Tuan."

"Ehh? Padahal aku cuma mengambil kepalamu, tapi kenapa kau langsung mati?" Tanya Kyuubi sok bingung seraya mendudukkan tubuh tanpa kepala Sasori didekatnya. Darah masih bercucuran memperlihatkan daging lembek, tulang leher, lubang dari saluran nafas dan saluran makan Sasori yang terputus. Membuat anak buahnya terdiam antara kasihan atau ngeri namun hal tersebut malah membuat Kyuubi tersenyum senang.

"Indah sekali darah yang kau punya, boleh ku menciummu?" Tanya Kyuubi yang langsung membuat seluruh anak buahnya bingung apalagi Jugo yang sedang memegang kepala Sasori dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Oh.. Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya, karena kau buka typeku." Ucap Kyuubi santai dan iapun mulai menarik tubuh Sasori secara paksa dan dengan kasar langsung ia lemparkan ke pangkuan Deidara yang masih terisak.

"Aku tahu kalian saling suka jadi matilah bersama-sama." Bisik Kyuubi pelan dan dengan kasar iapun langsung menendang Deidara dan jasad tanpa kepala Sasori dengan kasar ke laut.

Byuur!

Mereka menghilang namun darah terlihat jelas telah mengotori sebagian laut biru tersebut. Membuat beberapa hiu buas berbondong-bondong mencabik tubuh Sasori yang telah membuat indra pemangsa mereka bekerja dengan darahnya yang terus mengalir.

"Makan yang banyak hiu-hiu cantik." Ucap Kyuubi lagi seraya melambai pelan dari atas kapalnya.

"Tuan Kyuubi maaf telah mengganggu kesenangan anda, tapi kita belum membeli persediaan makanan untuk berlayar." Lapor seorang pemuda bergigi runcing dan bernama Suigetsu.

"Kalau begitu kita akan membelinya." Balas Kyuubi tanpa mau menoleh pada anak buahnya tersebut.

"Kebetulan di depan sana ada sebuah Kota, Tuan." Asumsi Shukaku namun hal tersebut langsung membuat Kyuubi berdecak kesal.

"Tck! Kenapa harus Kota dipulau itu yang ada?" Geram Kyuubi yang langsung membuat Juugo, Suigetsu, Shukaku dan yang lainnya bertatapan.

"Ya sudah, nanti kita bertepi disana, aku mau mandi dulu." Kyuubi mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan anak buahnya yang kembali bertatapan satu sama lain. Drub! Pintu mulai tertutup dan sekarang menyisakan tiga orang dari anak buah Kyuubi.

"Sekarang kita kehilangan dua anggota." Gumam Shukaku namun dibalas cuek oleh Juugo.

"Kalau kau tidak mau hilang dari dunia ini lebih baik kau turuti saja keinginan Tuan Kyuubi." Balas Suigetsu dan iapun langsung pergi bersama Juugo meninggalkan Shukaku seorang diri. Shukaku masih terdiam sebelum akhirnya iapun ikut pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Sementara itu.

Kakinya mulai tercabik, darah kembali mewarnai air biru disekelilingnya, membuat bau anyir tercium jelas walau telah bercampur dengan banyaknya air laut.

"Sasori." Ia terus bergumam ditengah pengelihatannya yang tengah mengabur, tubuh orang yang ia sayangi makin lama makin hilang, di cabik dan dimakan para hiu kelaparan di atasnya. Padahal dirinya pun sama. Deidara sudah kehilangan sebelah tangannya!

Udara terakhirnya sudah mengapung ke permukaan, membuat tubuhnya kian melemas dan sudah dapat dipastikan jika ajal sudah ada didepan matanya. Iris aquamarinenya mulai tertutup apalagi ketika para hiu-hiu bergigi tajam tersebut mulai mendekatinya yang makin lama makin tenggelam ke dasar laut.

Ia terdorong.

'Siapa?' Tanya Deidara dengan setengah kesadarannya ketika perlahan iapun mulai naik kepermukaan dengan dorongan sesuatu. Para hiu didepannya mulai menjauh karena takut dan hal tersebut makin membuat Deidara kebingungan. Byuur! Deidara telah sampai kepermukaan dan dengan cepat iapun langsung menarik udara dengan tergesa-gesa walau seluruh tubuhnya belum bisa difungsikan dengan benar. Melirik kesebelahnya Deidara pun mulai membelalakkan matanya takut ketika ia melihat seekor hiu raksasa mulai mendekati dirinya.

"Hi-hiu.." Teriak Deidara takut namun Hiu tersebut tak menyerangnya sama sekali dan yang ada Hiu tersebut malah menyeretnya secara perlahan kesebuah pulau.

"Uhuk!" Deidara kembali terbatuk sedangkan Hiu raksasa tersebut sudah pergi dari hadapannya.

"Terimakasih." Gumam Deidara senang walau hatinya masih terasa sakit. Melihat sebelah tangannya yang putus Deidarapun mulai terdiam lirih.

"Sasori.. Ku harap kita bisa selalu bersama." Ia kembali bergumam menumpahkan air mata yang baru bisa ia keluarkan didaratan.

Sedangkan dilautan sana, sepasang tangan tanpa tubuh mulai terbenam dan menghilang didalam lautan yang sangat dalam dengan jari-jari yang saling bertautan satu sama lain.

Wush!

Hiu raksasa tersebut terus berenang, melewati batu karang, ikan-ikan kecil lainnya bahkan para duyung didepannya.

"Oh.. Dewa laut, semoga anakku segera pulang." Lirih seorang manusia kepiting yang tak lain adalah Iruka. Tak lama kemudian seekor Hiu mendatanginya dan langsung membuat Iruka tersenyum lega.

"Gaara, dari mana saja kau, jangan bilang kau pergi melihat daratan lagi." Tebak Iruka namun hiu macan didepannya hanya diam tanpa bicara satu patah katapun.

"Aku mohon Gaara, kau jangan sembarangan melihat daratan, kalau ada manusia bagaimana kau bisa dita-"

"Paman Iruka?" Panggil Naruto seorang Putra duyung yang sangat indah.

"Oh.. Tuan muda? Apa anda lapar?" Tanya Iruka sopan namun dengan cepan hiu macan disebelahnya melesat pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kenapa setiap aku datang Hiu itu selalu pergi? Apa saking jeleknya aku?" Tanya Naruto lirih dan pria kepiting didepannya mulai menatap sedih

. "Hiks.."

"Tuan muda.. Bukan begitu.. Gaara hanya.. Ya dia.. Dia hanya tidak suka melihat makhluk lebih dari satu."

"Begitukah?" Tanya Naruto ingin keyakinan dengan mata masih berkaca-kaca.

"Percayalah Tuan muda, dan tolong, jangan menganggap diri anda terlalu jelek." Pinta Iruka lembuat dan duyung manis didepannya mulai mengangguk.

"Andai aku bisa seperti duyung-duyung yang lain." Harap Naruto namun malah membuat Iruka terdiam.

"Em.. Anda kekamar saja tuan muda, nanti saya antarkan makanan setelah saya membereskan ruangan ini."

"Terimakasih paman Iruka." Balas Naruto senang dan iapun mulai berenang kesebuah ruangan meninggalkan Iruka ditempat tersebut.

"Asal anda tahu Tuan muda, di dunia manusia andalah yang paling indah." Gumam Iruka dan iapun langsung bergegas meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

BRAK!

"Arrgghh.. Bagaimana ini!? Sebentar lagi Kekasihku datang!" Teriak Karin dari sebuah ruangan dan langsung membuat Naruto menghentikan gerakan ekornya.

"Tenanglah Nona Karin.. Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk anda, dan Pangeran pasti sangat menyukainya." Ucap duyung lainnya takut dan langsung membuat Karin memicing kesal.

"Pangeran pasti tidak mau melihatku, bibirku belum terlihat sangat merah!" Rengek Karin lagi seraya memolesi bibirnya dengan pewarna bibir.

"Argghh.. Pewarna bibir ini sudah jelek!" Amuk Karin yang langsung melempar benda tersebut kearah duyung bawahannya.

"Sekarang carikan aku pewarna bibir yang paling merah kalau tidak aku akan menghukum kalian." Karin kembali mengancam dan sontak membuat ke dua duyung didepannya berenang menjauh dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa. Karin mulai berjalan ke sebuah jendela melihat laut indah didepannya terutama laut hitam yang tak terlihat jelas dari Istananya.

"Ohhh.. Pangeran.. Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganmu." Gumam Karin senang dan dibalik pintu tersebut Nartopun ikut tersenyum.

"Beruntung sekali Karin." Gumam Naruto pelan dan iapun langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mendudukkan diri lalu berbaring ditempat tidurnya.

"Tinggal dua hari lagi." Ucap Duyung manis tersebut seraya menutup kedua iris shapirenya. Burung terlihat berterbangan dilangit sementara dibawahnya serlihat banyak orang yang sedang berjualan.

"Ayo dibeli ayo dibeli.."

"Harga murah."

"Mari tuan.. Mari nyonya."

Begitulah teriakan para pedagang tersebut sementara Suigetsu masih celingukan kesana-kemari.

"Kenapa kita berlabuh disini?" Tanya Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Sigetsu bilang persediaan makanan belum tersedia jadi kita akan membelinya, shh.. Panas." Keluh Kyuubi yang tubuhnya berbalut jaket merah dan topi lebar berwarna merah yang sangat indah dengan hiasan 'rambut merah' yang dijalin rapi.

"Lalu untuk apa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu ditengah terik matahari seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke kembali dan Kyuubi pun kembali salah tingkah.

"Ahh.. Itu.." Gagap Kyuubi sementara Sasuke mulai memicingkan kedua matanya.

BUK!

"Owh.."

Sontak Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia bertabrakan dengan seorang pemuda berambut putih panjang didepannya.

"Ahh.. Maaf Nona, saya tidak melih- tu-tunggu.. Queen? Itukah anda?" Tanya Pemuda tersebut senang dan Kyuubi pun kembali salah tingkah membuat anak buahnya bahkan Sasuke menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Dari mana kau tahu ini aku?" Tanya Kyuubi pelan dan iapun mulai membenarkan tetak topinya

. "Saya tahu Queen.. Karena anda suka warna merah terlebih saya adalah penggemar anda, oh.. Iya, nama saya Kimimaru dan saya juga baru tahu jika anda ikut merayakan ulang tahun ke empat ratus satu pulau ini." Ucap pemuda tersebut, Kimimaru dengan senyuman ramahnya pada Kyuubi.

"Ya.. Aku.."

"Pasti King sangat senang."

"APA!?" Teriak Kyuubi murka dan langsung membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menoleh kearahnya.

"Itu 'kan Queen!?" Tanya seorang pejalan kagum.

"Yang memenangkan lomba mengarungi segitiga bermuda dan mengalahkan mongster-mongster laut disana lima tahun lalu 'kan?" Balas yang lainnya.

"Ya dia menang dan hanya beda 3 detik dari King." Ucap seorang pedagang yang mulai terpana akan keindahan wajah Kyuubi.

"Dia cantik sekali." Iri seorang gadis dengan mata yang juga terkagum-kagum.

"Si keparat itu juga ada dipulau ini?" Tanya Kyuubi geram dan Kimimarupun mulai tersenyum takut.

"I-iya. Queen.." "Jangan memanggilku Queen! Aku tidak terima dengan Gelar Queen, harusnya aku yang menjadi King jika saja kapalku tidak mati mendadak didekat garis finish." Kyuubi terus mengomel sedangkan Suigetsu sudah membeli barang-barang yang ia butuhkan.

'Cepat sekali' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati dan Suigetsu hanya membalasnya dengan menguap lebar.

"Tch.. Ayo kita kembali!" Ajak Kyuubi galak dan iapun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kesal diikuti Sakuke dan yang lainnya dari belakang.

"Mau pergi lagi my Queen?" Tanya seorang pria yang sontak langsung menghentikan langkah Kyuubi yang terburu-buru. Pria cantik tersebut mulai berbalik seraya menatap pria tampan beriris onyks didepannya dengan iris crimson yang ia miliki.

"Memang apa urusannya denganmu, My King!" Ledek Kyuubi emosi dan pria didepannya mulai mendekati dirinya seraya mengecup kedua tangannya mesra.

"Rambutmu masih terlihat sangat lembut sementara mata dan bibirmu selalu terlihat sangat cantik seperti biasa, my Queen atau.. Kitsune." Puji pria tersebut yang langsung membuat pipi Kyuubi bersemu merah.

"Kitsune?" Gumam Sasuke yang merasa familiar dengan nama tersebut.

"Rubah gila yang jatuh cinta pada mongster." Bisik Suigetsu dan Sasukepun mulai terdiam dibuatnya.

"Men-menjauh dari ku, aku tidak tertarik denganmu, karena bagiku kau makhluk yang jelek." Kyuubi kembali melangkahkan kakinya membuat pria yang ia tinggalkan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Lalu typemu seperti apa my Queen?" Tanya pria tersebut dan Kyuubipun kembali berbalik.

"Raja Naga yang pernah menyerang pulau ini." Balas Kyuubi sinis dan langsung membuat seluruh penduduk pulau tersebut terdiam kaget karena takut.

"Dia menyeramkan." Balas Pria tersebut tak kalah sinis. "Ya.. Dia menyeramkan dan aku jatuh cinta pada keseramannya, sekarang pergilah karena aku tak mau bicara lagi padamu." Kyuubi kembali melangkahkan kakinya membuat pria yang ia tinggalkan kembali tersenyum dan menghilang dibalik kerumunan orang.

Mereka sudah menaiki kapal namun pandangan Sasuke kembali tertuju pada sebuah benda yang berada di kapal milik Kyuubi.

"Sialan orang itu! Harusnya aku yang jadi King!" Gumam Kyuubi murka tanpa peduli pada semua anak buahnya yang menatap bingung.

"Hei Kyuu.. Apa benda itu bekerja?" Tanya Sasuke yang langsung membuat Kyuubi menoleh dari kekesalannya.

"Oh.. Tentu saja, Suke. Asal kau tahu kapalku ini kapal baru jadi semua benda didalam atau diluarnya masih layak digunakan, cepat masuk jika kau memang ingin mencari duyung indahmu."

Sasuke mulai menuruti perintah Kyuubi namun ia mulai tersenyum ketika dirinya meliwati benda yang ia maksudkan tadi.

"Suigetsu kau membeli daging 'kan?" Tanya Kyuubi dan orang yang ia tanya mulai menganggukan kepalanya.

"Iya, Tuan."

"Bagus."

Kapal kembali berlayar membuat puluhan ikan yang sedang berenang didekat kapal tersebut kabur dengan segera.

"Hoshh.." Seseorang terlihat tengah membuang oksingennya dengan percuma.

"Kau baik-baik saja Neji?" Tanya Lee Khawatir dan Neji pun mulai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Entahlah.. Perasaanku tidak enak." Balas Neji dan Lee pun kembali memakan makanannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Kalian.." Ucap seorang gadis yang langsung menyita perhatian kedua pria tersebut.

"Apa kalian tahu kenapa Sasuke tidak masuk?" Tanya gadis tersebut, Sakura dengan tampang yang ia buat sekhawatir mungkin.

"Dia.. Sakit." Balas Neji singkat.

"Apa? Sasukeku sakit? Apa-apa kalian tahu dimana apartemen Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Em.. Sayangnya tidak, tanyakan saja pada yang lain, Nona." Sakura mulai mengangguk dan dengan cepat iapun langsung meninggalkan Neji dan Lee.

"Terimakasih."

"Bukannya kau sering ketempat Sasuke, Neji?" Tanya Lee bingung pada sahabatnya tersebut.

"Sasuke akan marah jika sampai ia tahu ada wanita aneh dikediamannya." Balas Neji santai seraya melirik minuman berwarna merah yang ada digenggamannya.

'Apa kita bisa berjumpa lagi, Putra Duyung yang indah?' Tanya Neji dalam hati dengan bayangan seorang pemuda yang ia lihat dibatu karang bulan lalu.

Dilain tempat seekor Hiu macan terlihat masih berenang dilautan, ia sendirian, dan tempat tersebut sangat menakutkan dan terpencil, tak ada ikan disana melainkan hanya batu karang yang tajam dan air laut yang hampir dangkal ditempat itu. Hiu raksasa tersebut terlihat seram menakutkan dengan gigi tajam dan tubuh besar yang ia miliki sehingga menjadikannya sedikit kesuhan untuk berenang dan mengharuskannya berhenti dan berenang ke arah lain. Warna kulitnya makin memudar dan semakin lama pergerakan Hiu tersebut makin cepat. Tapi anehnya tubuh Hiu tersebut semakin menyusut meremang dan akhirnya hilang di balik batu karang raksasa.

Kosong.

Sebuah tangan mulai terulur, dan perlahan mulai menyentuh batu karang didepannya, ekornya melambai sangat indah dengan warna hijau kemerahan. Rambutnya yang juga berwarna merah mulai bergerak seirama ketika ia memundurkan dirinya. Dan iris jadenya mulai terbuka menatap laut sepi dan menakutkan didepannya.

"Waktuku dua hari lagi tapi mantranya sudah habis." Gumam Duyung tersebut lirih seraya mendudukkan dirinya didekat batu karang tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa kembali ke Istana.. Mereka akan membenciku seperti mereka membenci Tuan Naruto." Teringat kembali olehnya ketika duyung yang ia maksud selalu direndahkan dan dikucilkan sedangkan dirinya hanya bisa melihat dengan wujud hiu macan raksasa yang menyeramkan. Bahkan ia ingat dengan kesedihan putra duyung tersebut. Sendirian, kesepian seperti dirinya yang sebenarnya adalah duyung silangan yang terlahir sama buruk rupanya, dengan ekor yang indah dan wajah yang manis, ditambah dengan tato diatas mata kirinya yang bertuliskan 'Cinta', cinta yang tak mungkin ia dapatkan.

"Ayah.." Gumam Duyung indah tersebut yang langsung membut Iruka terdiam ditempatnya.

"Kenapa paman?" Tanya Naruto si duyung manis yang tengah makan dikamarnya.

"Oh.. Tidak Tuan muda." Balas Iruka gugup namun matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran.

"Tuan Sabaku." Gumam Iruka takut dan iapun segera pergi dari kamar Naruto.

"Paman.. Tunggu!" Pinta Naruto yang mulai menyusul Iruka dari kamarnya namun naas tubuh Naruto mulai terjungkal kebelakang ketika ia menabrak sesosok mongster yang sedang melintas didepannya.

"Ma-maaf." Ucap Naruto takut dan manusia dengan tubuh Naga didepannya mulai membantu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya yang langsung dibalas Naruto dengan gelengan.

"Aku.. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah.. Dan maafkan aku karena telah menabrakmu.. Em.. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan sebentar?" Tawar pria Naga tersebut yang langsung ditolak oleh Naruto.

"Tidak! Kalau Karin tah-"

"Dia masih sibuk berdandan. Jadi jangan khawatir, mari?." Ajaknya seraya mengulurkan tangan.

"Oh.. Maaf.. Jangan sentuh tanganku, nanti tanganmu yang halus terluka karena sisikku yang tajam."

"Tidak-apa." Balas Naruto takut seraya mengangkat tangannya yang akan menyentuh tangan pria tersebut.

"Dan tanganku sangat beracun." Sahutnya lagi yang langsung membuat Naruto menurunkan tangannya dengan segera.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda, mari."Naruto mulai mengikuti ekor pria Naga tersebut. Ada rasa takut dalam diri Naruto karena yang ia ikuti adalah Pangeran Naga yang adalah Kekasih dari adik Ibunya yaitu, Karin. Ia bukan takut karena status monster tersebut, tapi karena tubuh pria Naga tersebut sangat besar ditambah dengan ekornya yang panjang, bersisik tajam, bahkan tubuhnya yang berwarna abu kehitaman tersebut memiliki sisik dan cula ditiap bahunya menambahkan kesan menyeramkan dari Pangeran Naga tersebut.

"Kita bicara ditaman saja." Ajaknya dan Narutopun mulai mengguk takut karena senyuman ramah tersebut telah bercampur dengan seramnya taring yang dia miliki, bahkan pandangan mata nya pun tak seramah kelihatannya. Mereka terus berenang keluar melewati para penjaga dan masuk kesebuah taman laut.

"Tempat yang enak." Gumam sang Pangeran Naga seraya memutari sebuah batu karang raksasa.

"Me-memang.." Balas Naruto takut dan Pangeran Naga didepannya mulai memutari dirinya secara perlahan.

"Kau sangat indah."

"Tidak mungkin." Elak Naruto.

"Duyung yang lain menganggapku buruk rupa, aku tak punya teman, dan mereka menjauhiku karena aku berbeda, ha~ Karin beruntung karena memiliki seorang Pangeran Naga yang adalah Kekasihnya, kalian serasi, karena kalian sangat tampan dan cantik." Balas Naruto panjang lebar dan langsung menghentikan pergerakan pria Naga tersebut.

"Ya, Karin memang cantik, dan aku menyukainya, terlebih matanya yang sangat merah, karena aku menyukai warna merah, tapi sayang, keindahan matanya berada ditempat yang salah."

Naruto mulai kebingungan, ia mengernyit dan pria Naga didepannya mulai tertawa.

"Ada ditempat yang salah? Ma-maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto penasaran dan pria Naga tersebut kembali memutarinya.

"Aku sebenarnya lebih suka dengan manusia, mereka indah, seperti dirimu, tapi di antara manusia-manusia itu tak ada yang memiliki iris mata merah seperti Karin."

"La-lalu?" Tanya Naruto ketakutan.

"Jika kau seorang duyung yang memiliki iris mata berwarna merah mungkin aku akan menyukaimu."

Glek.

"Hahaha.. Aku hanya bercanda, hatiku sudah direbut oleh makhluk lain diatas sana."

"Apa? Lalu Karin ba-bagaiman-"

"Aku tak akan membutuhkannya, aku akan mengambil matanya dan akan kuserahkan pada makhluk indah yang kusukai itu, karena apa, karena dia juga menyukai warna merah terlebih bibir dan matanya lebih merah dan lebih indah dari Karin." Ujar pria Naga tersebut seraya menatap Naruto yang ketakutan dengan mata hitam malamnya yang besar.

"Ja-jadi.. Kau akan membunuh.. Ka-rin?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Hahaha.." Naruto kembali kebingungan ketika ia melihat Pangeran Naga tersebut malah tertawa didepannya.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Naruto gugup.

"Tenang, aku hanya bercanda, aku tidak akan membunuh Karin, karena aku aku akan menikah dengannya, terlebih aku mencintainya."

"Hosh.." Naruto mulai bernapas lega dan pria Naga didepannya mulai berbelok untuk pergi.

"Kalau begitu selamat tinggal manis." Salam sang Pangeran Naga yang mulai berenang menjauhi taman tersebut.

"Pangeran tung-"

"Itachi saja, aku tidak suka dipanggil pangeran." Tawar pria naga tersebut yang telah diketahi bernama Itachi. Naruto mulai tersenyum seraya mendekati pria Naga didepannya.

"Kalau begitu, sebagai calon suami Karin, aku minta jagalah Karin dengan baik." Pria Naga tersebut, atau Itachi mulai tersenyum seraya meninggalakan Naruto dengan segera membuat bibirnya yang tadi tersenyum kini menyeringai menakutkan.

"Haa~" Naruto kembali menghela napasnya seraya melihat laut diatas sana, suasana jadi semakin gelap pertanda malam dihari ini hampir tiba.

"Sebaiknya aku segera kekamar, atau Karin akan melihatku lagi." Gumam Naruto yang dengan segera berenang kedalam Istananya lagi dan tanpa Naruto ketahui Karin mulai menggeram kesal seraya mencengkram batu koral digenggamannya sampai hancur.

"Naru-to!" Geram Karin murka.

"Akan kuhukum kau karena berani bicara dengan Kekasihku!" Karin kembali menggerakkan ekornya membuat tanaman laut disekelilingnya mati seketika oleh hawa kebencian dirinya.

* * *

Angin malam mulai terasa menusuk kulit membuat Sasuke yang sedang terdiam di Deck kapal meniupkan uap hangat ketelapak tangannya.

"Mau minum?" Tawar Kyuubi seraya melemparkan sebotol minuman kearah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka mabuk-mabukan." Balas Sasuke dingin dan iapun mulai menyimpan minuman tersebut di sebelah tangga.

"Katakan Kyuu.. Kedua kerangka yang kau pajang dikapalmu ini adalah kerangka duyung asli kan?" Tanya Sasuke yang langsung membuat Kyuubi menyemburkan minumannya karena kaget.

"Kenapa?"

"A- em.. Sasuke.. Aku sudah bilang kalau.. Itu kerangka pals-"

"Kau temanku kan? Sekarang aku ingin kau jujur padaku! Kau tahu, aku ini sangat penasaran dengan keberadaan duyung misterius itu, yang katanya indah, bersuara merdu dan menawan.. Aku tidak terima jika sampai kau membunuh salah satu dari mereka memangnya kau mau jika Naga yang sangat kau kagumi itu tiba-tiba dibunuh oleh seseorang?"

Kyuubi mulai memicingkan matanya tidak suka, menarik napas panjang lalu memandang laut luas dari kapalnya membuat Sasuke menatap kearahnya lalu ikut memandang lautan dari kapal tersebut.

"Aku hanya tak mau membuatmu marah padaku.. Dan,, aku terpaksa membunuh kedua duyung itu karena mereka.. Em.."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran dan Kyuubi pun mulai tersenyum hambar seraya menancapkan pedang digenggamannya kearah lantai tempat pijakannya.

"Karena mereka akan mengambil anak kesayanganku!"

"Anak?" Beo Sasuke yang langsung membuat Kyuubi kaget.

"Oh.. Bu-bukan.. Maksudku.. Ya.. Bagaimana ya? Oke.. Delapan tahun yang lalu aku menemukan duyung yang terantai, aku menolongnya.. Lalu kurawat dia, dan bagiku.. Dia seperti seorang anak." Balas Kyuubi yang kembali meminum minumannya.

"Kau mempunyai duyung? Dan kau tidak pernah memberitahuku? Kyuu! Kau sudah membuat dua kesalahan, bagaimana kalau kau terkena musibah karena telah membawa dan membunuh duyung-duyung tersebut, Kyuu!"

"Lalu? Mana musibahnya? Aku belum mendapatkan kesialan apapun dari delapan tahun yang lalu." Balas Kyuubi enteng dan Sasuke pun kembali berdecak kesal.

"Tck! Aku ingin melihatnya." Pinta Sasuke namun dengan cepat Kyuubi menolak.

"Tidak akan!"

"Kyuu! Tujuanku berlayar untuk bertemu duyung, dan.. Kau memiliki duyung tapi kau tidak pernah bilang apa-apa padaku?"

"Manusia akan menyakitinya!" Bentak Kyuubi yang langsung membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Memangnya kau bukan manusia?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Aku manusia, tapi aku lebih tertarik dengan pesona duyung yang menyeramkan, ku pelihara duyung itu sebagai anakku sendiri, kau mengerti?!"

"Kau gila!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Kyuubi cuek seraya meminum minumannya.

"Tapi jika kau ingin melihat anakku, silahkan saja tapi.. Hanya lima menit."

Sasuke mulai membelalakkan matanya dan dengan cepat ia menghampiri Kyuubi dengan segera.

"Pertemukan aku dengan anak duyungmu itu, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya." Pinta Sasuke dan Kyuubipun mulai mengangguk bosan.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan kasar-kasar pada anakku."

"Iya.. Aku janji." Balas Sasuke senang dan iapun langsung mengkikuti Kyuubi dari belakang. Kriiett! Pintu raksasa mulai terbuka menampakan sebuah ruangan besar dengan satu aquarium raksasa tertera disana.

"Sayang,, Mama datang membawa makanan~" Panggil Kyuubi dengan piring tertutup disebelah tangannya namun tak ada yang menyahutnya sama sekali.

"Kyuu.." Panggil Sasuke bingung.

"Ha~ dia asing kalau melihat manusia yang lain, Nak.. Ayolah.. Kau tidak mau memakan daging manusia yang enak ini 'kan?" Tanya Kyuubi yang langsung membuat mata sasuke terbelalak kaget.

"Oh.. Ikan cantikku?" Panggil Kyuubi lagi seraya menaiki tangga menuju pintu aquarium raksasa tersebut.

"Kyuu apa dia memang akan menampakkan dirinya?" Tanya Sasuke tak yakin dan Kyuubipun mulai menghela napas bosan.

"Itu karena kau ikut aku, anakku jadi ketak- ehh.."

Byur!

"KYUU!" Panggil Sasuke kaget ketika tangan Kyuubi ditarik dari dasar aquarium tersebut. Sasuke tak bisa melihat apa-apa, hanya keruhnya air yang ia lihat.

"Kyuu! Jawab aku!" Perintah Sasuke khawatir dan iapun ikut menaiki tangga tersebut.

"KYUU!" Teriak Sasuke seraya memasukan kepalanya kedalam air aquarim. Tak ada apa-apa. Dasar Aquarium yang ia lihat terlalu gelap.

"Kyuu! Jawab ak-"

"Haha.. Sudah, nakal.. Hahaha, ini geli."

Sasuke mulai memicing, mendirikan tubuhnya Sasukepun mulai berjalan kesisi aquarium tersebut.

"Kyuu." Panggil Sasuke yang langsung membuat seekor ikan duyung jantang besar menggeramkan giginya marah.

"Oh oh oh.. Tidak sayang, dia teman Mama, jangan sakiti dia, nah sekarang Sasuke kau sudah melihat anakku, apa yang mau kau tanyakan padanya."

Sasuke mulai berjongkong seraya menatap duyung seram tersebut dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Boleh.. Kutahu siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasuke namun duyung berkulit biru tersebut masih menggeram marah.

"Apa yang kau mau Manusia?" Tanya Duyung tersebut yang langsung membuat Sasuke meneguk ludah gugup.

"Aku mau bertanya, apa benar.. Dilautan sana ada duyung yang sangat indah?"

Duyung tersebut mulai tertawa membuat Sasuke memicing kesal karena ditertawakan.

"Kau bodoh ya bocah? Semua duyung itu indah, kecuali persilangan antara duyung dan manusia."

Sasuke mulai memicing dan iapun kembali bertanya.

"Persilangan, bisa kau jelaskan lagi!" Pinta Sasuke sementara Kyuubi sudah menaikan dirinya yang basah kepermukaan.

"Waktu habis." Introgasi Kyuubi yang langsung membuat Sasuke kaget.

"Tapi.. Masih ada yang ingin ku tanyakan."

"Kisame anakku harus tidur dan kau tidak boleh mengganggunya!" Balas Kyuubi dingin dan langsung membuat Sasuke kesal bukan main.

"Lagi pula waktu lima menitmu sudah habis."

"Mama.. Biarkan saja manusia jelek ini bertanya, aku tidak keberatan ditanyai."

"Tapi Kisa- anakku." Sela Kyuubi.

"Dua jawaban saja." Tawar duyung bernama Kisame tersebut yang langsung membuat Kyuubi menghela napas bosan.

"Baiklah, oke Sasuke, tanya kan lagi apa yang mau kau tahu." Perintah Kyuubi dan Sasukepun kembali menatap duyung didepannya.

"Aku ingin jawaban yang tadi, dan untuk yang terakhir.. Bagaimana cara bertemu dengan duyung indah tersebut." Tanya Sasuke dan duyung didepannya mulai menyeringai.

"Kedua pertanyaan itu hanya ada satu jawaban, yaitu, bulan mati!" Jawab Kisame yang langsung membuat Sasuke memicingkan kedua matanya.

BRAK!

"Aku mau tidur duluan." Ucap Sasuke kesal seraya menaiki tangga didepannya.

"Woy Sasukeee!" Panggil Kyuubi namun tak ada gubrisan barang sedikitpun.

"Pada akhirnya dia marah padaku." Bosan Kyuubi cemberut.

"Baiklah Suke.. Nanti pagi aku janji akan memulai perjalanan kita dengan segera. Sasuke.? Kau dengar aku 'kan? Sa-su-ke?"

Sasuke masih tak menjawab namun di dalam kamar tersebut Sasuke mulai mengemasi seluruh barangnya kedalam sebuah tas.

"Baiklah.. Selamat malam." Teriak Kyuubi dari bawah dan iapun mulai berjalan kearah kamarnya membuat Sasuke dengan segera keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi dengan tas besar di punggungnya.

Set!

Sasuke mulai melemparkan tasnya kelautan, dan bersamaan dengan itu iapun juga ikut melompat dari kapal tersebut walau shal yang ia pakai malah tertiup angin dan tersangkut di sebuah pagar.

Buk!

Sasuke selamat karena dirinya terjatuh disebuah kapal kecil yang ia ambil dari kapal besar didepannya.

"Maaf saja Kyuu.. Berlayar denganmu serasa membuang waktu, aku akan mencari duyung indah itu sendiri, dan maaf aku telah mencuri kapal daruratmu." Gumam Sasuke yang mulai mendayung kapal kecil tersebut tanpa tahu jika cuaca malam ini sedang tidak mendukungnya. Angin berhembus sangat kencang dan petir saling menyambar membelah langit hitam. Suara gemuruh makin terdengar dan hal tersebut telah membuat sasuke menggeram kesal.

"Tck! Kenapa harus sekarang?" Rutuk Sasuke karena air ombak yang besar selalu menghempas dirinya.

"Kelihatannya akan muncul badai yang besar." Gumam Shukaku seraya menatap lautan dari balik jendelanya.

"Itu resiko kita sebagai pelaut." Balas Jugo seraya membenarkan letak tidurnya.

"Kita beritahu Tuan Kyuubi." Usul Shukaku.

"Tidak perlu, aku yakin pasti badainya akan segera reda." Ucap Suigetsu yakin namun Shukaku mulai membelalakkan matanya kaget ketika melihat ombak besar dari jendela didepannya.

"Atau mungkin tidak." Gumam Shukaku yang langsung kabur dari kamar tersebut disusul teman-temannya yang kebingungan.

"Tuan Kyuubi." Kaget semuanya ketika mereka melihat Kyuubi hanya terdiam di deck kapal seraya melihat ombak besar didepannya.

"Laut mengamuk, dan Sasuke hilang." Gumam Kyuubi khawatir seraya mencengkram shal Sasuke yang tertinggal.

Sementara itu. Sasuke masih kesusahan mengendalikan kapal kecilnya, ia mulai oleng kesana kemari dan hal tersebut telah membuat dirinya kedinginan karena air laut dimalam hari begitu dingin membekukan. Ombak kecil mulai menghempas Sasuke dengan kasar namun ia tidak peduli dan kembali menggerakan dayungnya.

"Tck!" Sasuke kembali berdecak kesal sambil berusaha mengendalikan kapalnya namun naas salah satu dayung yang ia pegang tiba-tiba patah begitu saja tanpa sebab.

"Arrghh sial!" Rutuk sasuke dan ombak besar pun mulai datang padanya membuat Sasuke mundur dan akhrinya hilang ditengah ombak tersebut. Sasuke tak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Tubuhnya kaku dan kedinginan, pengelihatannya mengabur dan oksegen dalam paru-parunya mulai terasa sempit.

"Akh.." Cahaya diatas sana masih terlihat, cahaya yang indah namun sebenarnya menakutkan.

'Apa itu?' Sasuke mulai memicing ketika ia melihat sesuatu diatas sana, indah..makluk itu begitu indah, dengan rambut blonde dan ekor cantik berwarna biru kejinggaan.

'Siapa?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati dan sebuah nyanyian merdupun mulai terdengar ditelinganya.

'Lagunya indah sekali.' Gumam Sasuke yang mulai tak sadarkan diri sedangkan makhluk berekor indah tersebut mulai mendekatinya secara perlahan.

'Biru.' Gumam Sasuke yang serasa melihat Pamannya, Minato tersenyum padanya padahal yang ia lihat adalah iris yang dimiliki makhluk indah didepannya. Duyung tersebut mulai melahap bibir Sasuke, meniupkan udara kedalam mulut tersebut yang seketika langsung membuat Sasuke membelalakkan matanya kaget karena kini kantong paru-parunya sudah terisi dengan udara dari makhluk laut indah tersebut. Bibirnya terasa sangat lembut membuat Sasuke ingin membalas si pemberi napas buatan tersebut walaupun seluruh tubuhnya tak dapat digerakkan. Tubuh Sasuke masih terasa lemas dan makluk laut nan indah depannya masih menyalurkan oksigen kedalam tubuh Sasuke seraya membawanya berenang kepermukaan.

'Ternyata ada juga makhluk jelek selain aku didunia ini.' Ucap duyung indah tersebut dalam hati dan tak lama kemudian merekapun sampai dipermukaan laut.

Byur!

"Tapi bagiku kau duyung indah yang sangat cantik, kumohon.. Bernyanyilah lagi." Pinta Sasuke yang mulai tak sadarkan diri membuat duyung indah tersebut terkaget karena bingung dengan makhluk dalam pelukannya yang bisa mendengar gumaman kecilnya padahal ia sedang tak sadarkan diri dan hanya bicara dalam hati. Duyung indah tersebut mulai tersenyum seraya bernyanyi pelan dalam perjalanan mereka ke sebuah pulau.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, makhluk jelek."Balas duyung indah tersebut yang mulai memeluk Sasuke erat dan senyuman kecilpun mulai terukir dibibir Sasuke yang belum sadarkan diri ketika duyung indah yang sedang memeluknya mulai melantunkan melodi indahnya kembali.

TBC.

Okee. Chap 2 selesai bagaimana?

Oh iya, terimakasih yang sudah nge fav dan nge follow fic Merman Ugly Dan terimakasih pada reader yang telah membaca apalagi yang sudah merefiew.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelum lanjut, saya akan balas beberapa review sebelum saya tidak akan balas kembali :v *lah.

*Khioneizys, uzumakinamekazehaki, mifta cinya, alta0shapphire, URuRuBaek, Ryuusuke583, gici love sasunaru, Aiko Mischishige, Harpaairiry, SN, shinji r, Ara Uchiha, pertiiwiie, kyuu nagatsu:

Nah.. Ini sudah lanjut chap tiganya dan selamat membaca minna, jehehe.

*julihrc:

Untuk mengetahui jawabannya Juli-san bisa baca chap selanjutnya, dan.. Gaara memang duyung silangan.

*zadita uchiha:

Nah.. Ini sudah lanjut, saya akan berusaha tambah moment SN tapi tidak sekarang dan Itachi memang sebagai mongster disini.

*Hikari No OniHime:

Itachi bukan Kakaknya Sasuke dan sebaliknya, alasan Kyuubi sebut dirinya Mama ada di chap 3 sekarang. Ya. Itachi akan sama Kyuubi dan Sasuke tidak akan lupa wajah Naruto.

*hanazawa kay:

Terimakasih Kay-san.

*versseta:

Nah.. Ini sudah lanjut. Saya akan berusaha tambah moment SasuNaru dan ItaKyuu tapi tidak sekarang, kalau sedikit-sedikit di chap 3 sekarang sudah ada.

*sadistic:

apa Naru jadi manusia seutuhnya? Hum.. Kita lihat saja nanti, jehehe.

* :

Nah.. Ini sudah lanjut lagi tapi belakangnya juga ada TBC, jehehe.

* .948:

Jehehe.. Terimakasih atas pujiannya, nah ini sudah lanjut chap tiga, oh iya di fic saya, duyung tidak abadi mereka hanya berusia 200-350 tahun, beda lagi dengan Naga yang abadi(kecuali dimangsa naga lain).

*Jisung Hwang:

Jehehe.. Di fic saya Kyuubi tidak ada hubungan darah dengan Naruto dan dunia duyung dengan manusia memang kebalikan, untuk mengetahui pertanyaan lebih lanjut Jisung-san bisa baca chap 3 nya.

*aokiaoki95:

Sedikit bocoran Sasuke bisa berteman dengan Kyuubi karena Kyuubi pernah berlabuh dipulau tempat Sasuke tinggal sampai akhirnya mereka berteman. Yang nolong Deidara adalah Gaara dalam wujud Hiu macan. Alasan Naruto tidak dimantrai seperti Gaara nanti akan dijelaskan di chapter depan. Gaara itu duyung silangan makanya dia juga punya kaki saat bulan mati dan untuk mengetahui Gaara anaknya siapa anda bisa baca chap depan lagi bersama pertanyaan-pertanyaan anda yang lain jehehe.. Dan salah satunya ada dichapter tiga ini.

* * *

Merman Ugly Chap 3

* * *

Langit hitam masih berhiaskan cahaya menyilaukan, yang jika dilihat dapat membutakan mata sesaat, suara yang dahsyat masih terdengar ditelinga, membuat siapun yang mendengarnya akan segera menutup telinga karena suara tersebut sangatlah menyakitkan. Angin yang berhembus kencang bahkan mampu mencabut pohon beserta akarnya terbang dan hilang ditengah gelapnya malam. Kulit berubah dingin ditambah rintiknya hujan yang deras membuat kulit terasa dipukuli berbagai batu kecil setiap kali terkena air langit tersebut membuat beberapa orang lebih memilih berlindung dari pada mempertahankan sebuah kapal laut seperti sekarang ini.

"PUTAR KEMUDINYA!" Perintah seorang pria yang mulai kesal karena anak buahnya selalu terjatuh tertiup angin besar sebelum sempat melakukan perintah pria bernama Kyuubi tersebut.

"Badainya terlalu besar, Tuan! Anda harus berlindung." Teriak Shukaku dari arah berlawanan tanpa peduli beberapa rekannya sudah terguling beberapa kali ke arahnya.

"POKONYA AKU INGIN KAPAL INI SELAMAT DAN KALIAN HARUS MENJALANKAN PERINTAHKU! JIKA TIDAK KAU YANG AKAN KU TUMBALKAN BERIKUTNYA SHUKAKU!" Amuk Kyuubi yang sudah tak sabaran dan hal tersebut langsung membuat Shukaku ketakutan seketika.

"TUAN! SAYA SUDAH ADA DI KEMUDI!" Lapor Jugo yang mulai memutar kemudi kapal tersebut sekuat tenaga namun hal tersebut tak berdampak apa-apa karena kapal yang mereka tumpangi sudah terjebak ombak besar.

"LONGGARKAN LAYAR ATAS DAN LAYAR BAWAH!" Perintah Kyuubi selanjutnya dan langsung dituruti sisa anak buahnya.

"Badai sialan!" Geram Suigetsu yang terlihat kesal karena harus mengejar persediaan makanan di kapal tersebut karena terjatuh dengan kemiringan 30 derajat.

BRAK!

Bagian sisi Kapal mulai bertabrakan dengan sebuah tebing yang membuat bagian kapal tersebut retak dan memasukkan sedikit air di bagian tersebut.

"Keparat!" Geram Kyuubi yang mulai berlari ke arah Jugo dan memutar kendali kapalnya sekuat tenaga.

Krak!

Kyuubi mulai terdiam ketika roda kemudi yang berusaha ia putar langsung patah seketika membuat semua anak buahnya terdiam karena kaget.

"Tidak berguna!" Kyuubi mulai berlari turun dari kapalnya dan masuk kesebuah ruangan meninggalkan seluruh anak buahnya yang terlihat sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Penerangan dikapal tersebut mulai berkedip-kedip membuat Kyuubi kesusahan untuk melihat apalagi dengan tubuh yang oleng kesana kemari mengikuti gerakan kapalnya.

"OMBAKNYA DATANG! Teriak seorang pria yang mulai berlari namun naas diapun sudah hilang tersapu ombak dibelakangnya.

"Sial!" Rutuk Jugo yang mulai kebingungan sementara Kyuubi sudah menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Tak!

Dengan cepat Kyuubi menekan sebuah tombol merah didepannya dan seketika itu juga kapal tersebut mulai dikelilingi besi baja dari bawah sampai atas membuat kapal tersebut terlindungi jika saja pelindung tersebut bisa lebih cepat menutupi area atas.

"Tidak akan tepat waktu." Teriak seorang pemuda khawatir sedangkan Kyuubi sudah ada dibelakang mereka kembali dan menekan sebuah tombol yang berbeda sehingga memunculkan kemudi baru.

"Jugo putar kemudinya ke barat didepan ada tebing lagi!" Perintah Kyuubi setengah membentak dan Jugo pun langsung menuruti perintah tersebut.

"Kumohon! cepatlah!" Gumam Kyuubi sama-sama Khawatir ketika melihat pelindung kapalnya setengah lagi hampir sampai ketepi.

Krek.

Hening.

Dan Kyuubi pun langsung membelalakkan matanya kaget ketika pelindung tersebut berhenti ditengah jalan sedangkan ombak besar sedikit lagi hampir sampai ke arah mereka.

"KALIAN SEGERA MASUK KEDALAM!" Perintah Kyuubi pada seluruh anak buahnya yang langsung mengangguk antusias untuk berlindung meninggalkan semua tugas mereka termasuk Suigetsu yang langsung melempar sekotak daging di kedua tangannya.

"Tuan Kyuubi! Anda juga harus masuk!" Teriak Jugo namun pria dengan baju tidur berwarna merah tersebut terlihat sedang memutar kendali kapal didepannya.

"Tidak boleh!" Geram Kyuubi kesal dan seketika itu juga ombak besar datang dan menghempas kapal tersebut dengan mudahnya bersama para awak kapal didalamnya.

* * *

Ciuman itu..

Kejernihan mata itu..

Kecantikan dari duyung indah tersebut bahkan rambut keemasannya masih terbayang dan menghantui pikiran Sasuke yang terlihat berada di tengah lautan lepas yang sangat indah.

Duyung bermata biru tersebut mulai mendekatinya, mengajaknya berenang kesana kemari bahkan menyanyikan lagu yang begitu enak untuk didengar, membuat Sasuke terus tersenyum tanpa mau berhenti melihat sosok duyung impiannya.

Mereka terus menari dengan riang, menjelajahi berbagai lautan, melewati batu karang bahkan berenang bersama ikan-ikan kecil. Genggaman tangan mereka begitu kuat, bahkan duyung indah didepannya mulai tersenyum dan membuat Sasuke terpana dibuatnya sampai.. Duyung indah tersebut tiba-tiba melepas genggaman tangan yang mereka buat.

Dia menjauh.

"Tunggu!" Perintah Sasuke kaget seraya menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk mengejar. Sementara duyung didepannya semakin menjauh.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.." Sasuke kembali berucap dan berusaha mengejar namun Duyung didepannya sudah tak terlihat dan Sasukepun mulai susah untuk berenang kedepan.

"TUNGGU! Jangan pergi! Kumohon!" Sasuke terus berteriak sementara tubuhnya makin mundur karena terbawa arus laut dibelakangnya.

"Tidakkkk! Kumohon! TIDAK!"

* * *

"TIDAK!"

Sasuke kembali terteriak dengan dada yang naik turun tak beraturan setelah ia bangun dari acara rebahannya.

"Hosh... Mimpi..." Gumamnya lega dan seketika itu Sasuke pun kembali teringat dengan sosok didalam mimpinya.

"Apa benar aku melihat dirimu?" Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri dengan ingatan ketika ia diselamatkan duyung pujaannya.

Wushh..

Burung-burung camar mulai berterbangan dilangit biru, membuat Sasuke mendongak dan melihat sekeliling tempat sersebut. Sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni dan dirinya ada di pulau tersebut.

"Aku harus cari bantuan." Gumam Sasuke yang mulai berdiri dengan pandangan yang masih melihat laut lepas di sebelahnya. Dan tanpa Sasuke ketahui, rupanya seorang putra duyung mulai tersenyum seraya menceburkan dirinya ke lautan setelah ia memastikan jika manusia yang ia tolong sudah bangun dan tanpa menderita cedera apa-apa.

"Oh... Dewa laut.. Kenapa Tuan muda belum kembali?" Tanya Iruka khawatir seraya mengelilingi sebuah jeruji kosong dari depan.

"Paman!"

Naruto mulai memanggil, berenang ke arah Iruka dan akhirnya mendekatinya.

"Syukurlah anda sudah datang, sekarang anda cepat masuk Tuan, sebentar lagi Nona Karin datang." Bisik Iruka dan dengan cepat duyung indah tersebut mulai memasukkan dirinya ke sebuah jeruji.

Iruka mulai menutup pintu tersebut, menguncinya lalu menghilangkan kuncinya dengan sihir yang ia miliki.

"Bertingkahlah seperti biasa." Perintah Iruka pada dua pria berbadan kuda laut dengan tombak dimasing-masing tangan mereka.

"Baik." Balas mereka serempak dan tak lama kemudian hawa dingin dan mencekam pun mulai terasa disekitar mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan anak kurang ajar itu?" Tanya Karin tiba-tiba dan Iruka pun mulai menjauhkan dirinya dari jeruji tersebut dengan rasa takut.

"Em... Baik-baik saja, Nona Karin." Gugup Iruka dan Putri duyung bermata merah tersebut mulai mendekati jeruji Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak puas kalau hanya menghukummu seperti ini, Naruto." Ucap Karin sinis dan putra duyung didepannya mulai menundukkan kepalanya kebawah.

"Baiklah... Hentikan wajah jelek mu itu, aku jadi ingin muntah melihatnya dan kali ini kau ku maafkan." Karin mulai mengangkat tangannya membuka kunci jeruji didepannya sampai pintu jeruji tersebut terbuka sendiri membuat Naruto senang dan dengan cepat langsung keluar dari balik sel tersebut.

"Terimakasih Karin ak-"

Wush!

Brak!

"Akhh.."

"Tuan Naruto!"

"Hahaha.."

Karin mulai tertawa ketika dilihatnya Naruto sudah terbanting ke arah dinding dengan luka ditangan kirinya yang telah ia serang dengan sihir yang Karin miliki.

"Jangan mendekat Iruka!" Perintah Karin kesal dan manusia kepiting tersebut mulai terdiam khawatir ditempatnya.

"Naruto!" Panggil Karin yang mulai menjambak rambut emas Naruto dengan kasar.

"Sekarang aku masih berbaik hati, Naruto! Dan awas saja jika aku melihatmu bicara lagi dengan pangeran Itachi, maka aku berjanji akan membunuhmu detik itu juga walaupun kau anak Kakakku!" Ancam Karin yang langsung membuat Putra duyung didepannya terisak.

"Hiks."

"Apa lihat-lihat jelek?" Tanya Karin marah dan dua penjaga disebelahnya langsung menggelengkan kepala takut.

"Camkan itu, buruk rupa!" Kesal Karin yang langsung mendorong Naruto ke belakang dan pergi begitu saja dari gua tersebut.

"Tuan Naruto, anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Iruka khawatir disusul dua pria bertubuh kuda laut dibelakangnya.

"Maafkan kami Tuan Naruto.. Kami tidak bisa menolong anda sama sekali." Sesal seorang penjaga dan disusul dengan anggukan dari penjaga lain.

"Kami hanya makhluk bawah.. Karena kami lemah, jadi.. Maafkan kami."

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Naruto santai dengan senyuman gentir dibibir kecilnya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Harusnya aku tidak bicara dengan kekasih Karin saat itu, mungkin.. Aku tidak akan dihukum olehnya seperti ini. Oh.. Iya paman.. Terimakasih sudah membebaskanku semalaman penuh." Ucap Naruto senang namun pancaran mata kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di mata manusia kepiting tersebut.

"Dan terimakasih untuk kalian, karena tidak mengadu kepada Karin." Lanjut Naruto seraya membangunkan dirinya dan melihat tangan kirinya yang terluka cukup parah.

"Kami patuh pada anda karena Nona Kushina baik kepada kami." Balas salah satu diantara mereka yang langsung membuat Naruto terdiam seketika.

"Aku mau mengobati lukaku." Ucap Naruto pelan dan dengan cepat iapun langsung berenang meninggalkan gua tersebut disusul Iruka dari belakang.

"Tuan.. Tunggu!" Naruto masih berenang ke atas namun bibirnya yang tadi tak berbentuk kini mulai tersenyum ketika ia ingat dengan manusia yang baru ia tolong kemarin malam.

"Paman." Panggil Naruto dan Irukapun mulai mempercepat laju berenangnya.

"Iya, Tuan?"

"Cinta itu, Boleh pada jenis yang berbeda kan?" Tanya Naruto yang sontak menghentikan Iruka ditempatnya. Seketika ia pun mulai terdiam mengingat dalam pikirannya tentang seorang Putri duyung yang berkata demikian.

* * *

"Cinta itu, Boleh pada jenis yang berbeda kan, paman?"

* * *

"Nona Kushina." Gumam Iruka khawatir dan dengan cepat iapun langsung menyusul Naruto yang mulai mengeluh sakit seraya memegangi tangannya.

###

Nit nit nit.

Neji mulai menyimpan benda ditangannya ketika orang yang akan ia hubungi tidak menjawab panggilannya sama sekali.

"Apa sakitnya Sasuke tambah parah?" Tanya Neji khawatir dan iapun mulai bergegas pergi dari ruangannya setelah ia menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

Hening.

Bahkan Nejipun kembali terdiam ketika kartu pengenal yang ia gunakan tidak memperbolehkannya dirinya masuk kedalam kediaman didepannya.

"Sasuke tidak ada dirumah?" Tanya Neji bingung dengan kaki yang kembali ia langkahkan ke tempat lain.

Laut.

Sekarang pria bersurai coklat tersebut sudah ada di bibir pantai.

"Ha~"

"Tidak baik menghela napas terus, Neji." Ucap suara yang langsung membuat Neji terkaget.

"Lee? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Neji penasaran pada temannya tersebut.

"Lari pagi, ini kan hari libur." Balas Lee santai dan Neji pun mulai mengangguk.

"Oh iya,apa kau sudah mengunjungi Sasuke, Neji?"

"Sudah."

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ini?" Tanya Lee penasaran namun pria didepannya tak menjawab dan malah kembali memandang laut didepannya.

"Ia sedang tidak mau diganggu." Balas Neji dan Lee pun mulai mengangguk.

"Oh ya..Neji, aku masih harus olahraga. Jika nanti kau ke tempat Sasuke lagi, bilang padanya agar dia segera sembuh."

"Akan ku sampaikan." Balas Neji dan pria dengan rambut mirip mangkuk tersebut mulai berlari kembali. Menatap laut biru didepannya Nejipun mulai terduduk.

"Apa kau bergi ke laut Sasuke?" Tanya Neji.

"Untuk menemukan duyung impianmu? Lanjut Neji yang kembali teringat dengan pemuda berambut merah yang pernah ia temui.

"Bulan mati tinggal besok malam dan ku karap kita bisa kembali bertemu." Neji mulai tersenyum, membangunkan dirinya lalu pergi dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

Sebuah pantai yang indah, dengan pasir yang lembut dan cuaca yang pas membuat siapa saja dapat memanjakan dirinya ditempat tersebut seperti sekarang ini. Tapi yang ada sekarang bukanlah orang-orang yang sedang berjemur melainkan orang-orang yang terkapar dengan kapal yang terjungkir balik didekat pantai. Kyuubi salah satunya. Pria dengan tubuh setengah berada di darat dan setengah berada di laut tersebut masih memejamkan kedua matanya dan menurutpi iris merah indah yang ia miliki. Air ombak makin naik, membuat baju yang ia kenakan tersingkap ke atas dan menampakan kulit putih dari perut sampai dadanya.

Gelap!

Ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalannya cahaya ke arah pria tersebut dengan disusulnya sebuah tangan besar bercakar yang menutupi kembali area perut Kyuubi.

"Nghh.. Siapa?"

Kyuubi mulai bergumam, menggosok kedua matanya lalu membukanya secara perlahan.

Diam.

Itulah yang bisa Kyuubi lakukan sekarang, terdiam dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut kaku ketika dilihatnya seorang mongster bertubuh setengah Naga tengah berada di atasnya dengan ekor yang sangat panjang dan tubuh yang sangat besar.

"Ssttt.."

Bisik sang mongster berwujud Naga hitam ke abuan tersebut dengan senyuman berhiaskan taring yang tajam. Matanya yang hitam masih menatap Kyuubi dan hal tersebut masih membuat pria dibawahnya tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Pejamkan lagi mata indahmu."

"Ehh?"

Kyuubi kembali terbelalak sedangkan mongster didepannya kembali tersenyum dan langsung membuat pipi Kyuubi bersemu merah dan akhirnya menutup mata karena malu.

Hening kembali.

'Tunggu, kenapa aku harus menutup mata?' Tanya Kyuubi dalam hati dan ketika ia membuka matanya, rupanya sang mongster Naga sudah hilang dari hadapannya.

"Kemana dia?" Tanya Kyuubi penasaran sedangkan Shukaku mulai membangunkan dirinya yang berada di atas pohon.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di atas sini?" Tanya Shukaku bingung sedangkan Kyuubi masih berfikir tentang mongster Naga yang tadi ia jumpai.

"Dia bukan Raja Naga yang pernah kulihat." Gumam Kyuubi heran dengan bayangan sang Raja Naga dengan rambut yang lebih panjang.

"Lalu yang tadi siapa?" Tanya Kyuubi kembali sementara sisa anak buahnya mulai terbangun.

"Heyy! Tolong aku! Aku tidak bisa turun!" Teriak Suigetsu yang tubuhnya tergantung disebuah menara dengan posisi menghadap laut.

Tunggu! Menghadap laut? Menara horizontal? Kapal terbalik! Seketika itu juga Kyuubi pun kembali membelalakkan matanya dengan jantung yang berdetak lebih kencang seraya membangunkan dirinya di atas pasir tempat pijakannya.

"KISAME!" Teriak Kyuubi khawatir dan dengan segera iapun naik kembali ke atas kapalnya, menekan sebuah tombol sehingga memunculkan kaki-kaki besi raksasa dari sebelah sisi kapal dan mendorongnya kembali ke posisi semula.

Brak!

"Hwaa!" Bahkan Suigetsu yang sedang ditolong Jugo langsung jatuh tersungkur karena kapal tersebut sudah kembali berada di air.

"Kasar sekali, Jugo? Kau dimana?." Tanya Suigetsu kesakitan sedangkan Jugo sudah tercebur kelaut karena gerakan mendadak dari kapal tersebut.

Kyuubi mulai berlari kedalam, hatinya tidak tenang dan raut wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan.

'Jangan! Jangan! Jangan!'

Tak!

Kyuubi mulai menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika ruangan yang akan ia tuju sudah mengeluarkan air yang begitu banyak dari bawah sebuah pintu bahkan iapun bisa merasakan jika serpihan kaca telah menghiasi lantai tempat pijakannya.

"Kisa?" Tanya Kyuubi dan ketika ia membuka pintu didepannya hanya sinar mata hari yang ia dapat dengan lubang besar mengaga di dinding kapalnya.

"AAAAAA KISAME! Jerit Kyuubi sekeras mungkin setelah ia mengetahui duyung peliharannya sudah kembali berenang dilaut lepas.

###

Sasuke masih berjalan di bibir pantai, melihat berbagai macam pohon yang jika dilihat tidak ada perbedaannya satu sama lain.

Ia mulai kehausan apalagi dengan terik matahari yang sebentar lagi mencapai batasnya. Sasuke hanya bisa mengeluh, mungkin.. Jika ia berjalan dibibir pantai dengan duyung pujaannya Sasuke tidak akan sekesal seperti sekarang ini.

Tap tap tap.

Sasuke masih asik berjalan sampai akhirnya ia berhenti karena kaget dengan sesosok manusia bertopeng yang tengah merayap seraya memanggil manggil nama seseorang dengan lemasnya.

"Tuan~ Maafkan saya.. Saya janji tidak akan berjalan kekamar anda lagi, Tuan.. Tuan Kyuu-"

Hening dan pada akhirnya Sasuke dan pria bertopeng spiral tersebut saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Halo penduduk pulau asing atau.. Huwa huwa huwa!?" Sapa si topeng spiral ceria dan langsung membuat Sasuke menatap bosan karena disamakan dengan orang pedalaman.

Siang harinya terlihatlah para bawahan Kyuubi yang sedang beres-beres membersihkan kapal mereka bersama-sama.

"Diamana Tuan Kyuubi? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi?" Tanya Shukaku dan Jugo pun langsung menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang mengepel.

"Tuan Kyuubi ada di kamarnya, ku dengar ia menangis dan saat ku ketuk pintu kamarnya malah suara bantingan benda keras yang kudapat dari balik pintunya." Adu Jugo sementara dua orang didepannya mulai terdiam dengan anggukan.

"Kalau begitu kita jangan mengganggu Tuan Kyuubi sekarang." Usul Shukaku dan yang lainnya mulai mengangguk.

"Hei.. Kalian! Jika kalian sudah selesai dengan tugas masing-masing, kalian bisa langsung istirahat!" Perintah Shukaku pada sisa anak buah Kyuubi yang mulai mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Aku pergi dulu, aku harus memasak." Ucap Suigetsu santai dan iapun mulai pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya.

"Aku juga harus pergi." Balas Jugo pada Shukaku yan mulai terdiam dideck kapal tersebut seorang diri.

"Kurasa akupun harus pergi untuk membersihkan ini." Gumam Shukaku dengan berbagai macam peralatan mengepel di tangannya.

"Ha~"

###

"Hiks."

Kyuubi masih terisak diatas tempat tidurnya, tangannya memeluk kedua kakinya dengan erat sedangkan wajahnya ia sembunyikan dibalik kedua tangannya, air matanya tak dapat berhenti, apalagi ketika ia ingat dengan peliharaannya yang telah hilang, atau.. Peliharaan yang sudah ia anggap anak sendiri.

"Kenapa Kisa tinggalkan Mama? Hiks."

Kyuubi mulai bergumam bertanya pada dirinya sendiri yang terlihat masih bersedih, bahkan ia masih ingat dengan hari itu, hari diamana Kyuubi pertama kali bertemu dengan Kisame didekat batu karang, dengan tubuh terluka dan terikat rantai.

* * *

"Aaarhh!"

Kisame kecil mulai menggeram marah pada Kyuubi yang perlahan mulai mendekatinya secara berjongkok.

"Jangan takut, aku.. Aku manusia yang baik." Balas Kyuubi ramah namun duyung didepannya masih terlihat ketakutan bercampur marah.

"Aku Kyuubi, kau?"

"..."

"Emm.. Kau mau aku lepaskan rantai itu?" Tanya Kyuubi namun masih geraman dan rontaan yang ia dapat.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, nanti rantainya tambah melukai dirimu!" Larang Kyuubi yang mulai menggenggam tangan duyung kecil tersebut dengan lembut dan langusng membuat duyung didepannya terdiam tenang.

"Tidak lama, sini kulepaskan rantainya." Tawar Kyuubi yang mulai bekerja pada tubuh Kisame kecil sampai rantai yang membelenggu tubuhnya hilang tanpa sisa.

"Silakan pergi." Ucap Kyuubi namun duyung kecil bersisik biru tersebut masih terdiam ditempatnya dengan tubuh yang mulai gemetaran.

"Ma..hiks.."

"Ma?" Beo Kyuubi.

"Oh.. Apa kau takut? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakiti bahkan memakanmu." Lanjut Kyuubi yang mulai tersenyum namun duyung didepannya masih bergumam mengatakan kata 'MA'.

"Em.."

Kyuubi mulai kebingungan namun pada akhirnya iapun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kisame kecil.

"Ma.." Bingung sang duyung dan Kyuubipun kembali tersenyum.

"Ikutlah denganku, aku akan merawatmu." Tawar Kyuubi dan Kisame kecilpun mulai merayap ke arahnya.

"Ma.." Lirih Kisame kecil dan Kyuubipun mulai menggendong duyung tersebut dipangkuannya.

"Sstt.. Jangan menangis, aku akan merawatmu, tenang saja."

"Ma.. Ma.."

"Mama? Aku.. Aku bukan Ma-Mama mu." Elak Kyuubi.

'Lagi pula aku kan pria.' Gumam Kyuubi dalam hati sedangkan duyung dalam pangkuannya masih terus meneteskan air matanya.

"Ma.. Hiks.. Ma" Kyuubi mulai terdiam namun iapun mulai tersenyum seraya mengelus Kisame kecil dalam pelukannya.

"Baiklah.. Kau boleh memanggilku Mama jika kau mau." Balas Kyuubi lembut sementara duyung dalam pangkuannya mulai tertidur dengan kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan yaitu.

"Dara."

* * *

"Hiks.. Cepat pulang Nak."

Harap Kyuubi dan seketika itu pula iapun langsung memeluk bantalnya erat dan menangis keras disana.

.

.

.

Terlihatlah disebuah pulau Sasuke dan pria bertopeng aneh didepannya mulai memanaskan dua buah makanan kaleng di atas api. Mereka terlihat sedang duduk dengan arah berhadap-hadapan dengan kegiatan masing-masing yang mereka lakukan.

"Sudah jadi!" Teriak girang pria tersebut yang langsung membuka tutup makanannya lalu melahapnya jika saja topeng yang tertera diwajahnya bisa ia buka terlebih dahulu.

"Susahnya." Aneh pria tersebut dan Sasukepun mulai menatap ke arah pria aneh tersebut.

"Jadi kau anak buahnya Kyuubi?" Tanya Sasuke yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari pria bertopeng spiral tersebut.

"Benar sekali, dan namaku Obito tapi.. Panggil saja aku Tobi." Balas pria bernama Tobi tersebut seraya mengangkat sedikit topengnya untuk memakan makanan yang sudah tersedia didepannya.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu."

"Itu karena aku masih anggota baru ya... walaupun tidak baru-baru juga karena yang masih baru adalah Sasori dan Deidara." Balas Tobi santai dan Sasukepun kembali bertanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau ada di pulau ini?" Tanya Sasuke kembali sedangkan Tobi sudah menghabiskan makanan ditangannya.

"Entahlah.. Aku tidak tahu, kalau kata Suigetsu aku tidur sambil berjalan dan tiba-tiba aku berada di kamar Tuan Kyuubi yang masih tertidur dan ketika dia bangun aku langsung ditendang dari kapalnya dengan semua barang bawaanku. Oh iya.. Saat tidur Tuan Kyuubi ternyata sangat manis, khukhukhu.."

Sasuke mulai menatap horor ke arah Tobi sedangkan pria tersebut sudah kembali memanaskan makanan kaleng yang baru.

"Aku mau tanya."

"Tanya apa? kalau itu seputar Tuan Kyuubi pujaanku, aku yakin bisa jawab, tapi jika itu pertanyaan diluar topik aku tidak bisa." Balas Tobi yang mulai menatap Sasuke dari lubang topengnya.

"Tenang saja, ini masih pertanyaan seputar Kyuubi."

"Baguslah." Senang Tobi seraya bertepuk tangan.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Seperti apa Naga yang disukai Kyuubi itu?"

Tak!

Tobi mulai menatap tak suka pada Sasuke seraya melempar tatapannya ke arah lain.

"Aku malas menjawab itu!"

"...?"

"Okee okee.. Aku jawab sedikit, yang ku tahu, Tuan Kyuubi hanya suka pada Raja Naga yang saat itu masih aktif menyerang manusia lima tahun lalu."

"Ya ya ya... Aku tahu dia raja Naga, maksudku.. Cirinya seperti apa?" Tanya Sasuke dan Tobi pun mulai menerawang ingatannya.

"Dia mongster Naga bertubuh besar, menyeramkan, suka makan manusia tapi kadang diapun memakan duyung tapi tidak sembarang duyung, dia bergigi dan berkuku tajam, berambut hitam panjang dengan kulit hitam keabuan dan ekor seperti ular Naga, oh iya.. Yang kuingat dia juga memiliki gambar wajah manusia di dada kirinya dan seingatku dia bermana..." Gantung Tobi yang sudah kembali memakan makanannya dan kembali membuat Sasuke menatap bosan.

"Kenyang." Ucap Tobi santai seraya melempar sampah makannya ke arah laut begitu saja.

BRAK!

Seekor mongster Naga mulai merusak apapun yang ia lewati ketika ia melihat Kastil besar didepannya, bahkan para penjaga di Kastil tersebut mulai menjauh karena takut ketika sang Pangeran Naga mulai memasuki pintu Kastil yang mereka jaga. Membuat beberapa penjaga bergumam pelan setelah kepergian sang Pangeran dihadapan mereka.

"Sepertinya akan ada masalah lagi."

"Ya kau ben-."

SRET!

"Akkhh/ Arghh.."

Namun naas detik berikutnya kepala dan tubuh mereka mulai terpisah dengan darah yang mulai mengotori air laut disekelilingnya. Membuat beberapa bagian tubuh bahkan kepala mereka menggelinding begitu saja menyentuh tombak-tombak mereka yang sudah jatuh terlebih dahulu. Kedua pengawal tersebut telah mati karena nyawa mereka telah direnggut paksa sang Pangeran Naga dengan kibasan cakarnya yang begitu tajam.

"Diam berengsek!" Gumam sang Pangeran kesal dan iapun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya kesebuah tempat. Atau tepatnya sebuah ruangan besar dengan seekor mongster Naga yang lebih besar dan beberapa mongter Naga betina yang terlihat menemaninya sedari tadi. Kedua Naga tersebut kini saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Oh..Itachi Putraku tersayang, kau sudah pulang rupanya." Ucap ramah sang mongser Naga yang telah diketahui adalah Ayah dari sang pangeran.

"Berhentilah berbasa-basi. Aku tidak suka dengan kata-katamu barusan." Balas sang Pangeran kesal dan pria Naga didepannya mulai menyuruh para betinanya pergi.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya sang Ayah serius dan langsung membuat sang anak menggeram kesal.

"Apa ini tentang tunanganmu?" Lanjutnya bertanya dan detik berikutnya malah serangan mendadak yang ia dapat.

Srrett!

Brak!

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Itachi?" Tanya Sang Ayah marah walaupun ia dapat menghindari serangan putranya dengan cepat.

Itachi mulai mendekatinya menatap sang Ayah dengan mata hitam gelap yang ia miliki.

"Aku ingin kau melamarkan manusia untuku!" Pinta Itachi yang sontak membuat mata sang Ayah terbelalak kaget.

"Tapi Manusia adalah salah satu makanan kita, dan.. Bagaimana mungkin manusia itu mau menerimamu dengan wujudmu sebagai mongster? lalu mau kau apakan Karin yang sudah kau tunangi?" Tanya sang Ayah bertubi-tubi namun Naga muda didepannya mulai menyeringai seraya menatap tubuh sang Ayah terutama gambar wajah di dada kirinya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau menyimpan wajah makananmu sendiri, hah? kau mencintai manusia itu, begitu juga aku yang mencintai salah satu makananku tapi sialnya manusia indah itu malah menyukaimu dirimu, Madara!" Kesal Itachi yang langsung membuat pria Naga didepannya terdiam.

"Jadi apa maumu?" Tanya sang Ayah tenang dan Itachi pun mulai menyeringai.

"Yang jelas, aku mau kau lamarkan manusia itu untukku! Buat dia membencimu agar dia bisa menyukaiku, lalu Karin biar aku yang urus, dan setelah ini aku mau kita bicarakan hal ini nanti!" Balas Itachi kesal dan iapun mulai meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan ekor yang menabrak segala sesuatu dibelakangnya dengan sengaja membuat beberapa bagian bagunan rubuh bahkan pintu besi yang baru ia lewati langsung rusak seketika.

Sang Raja Naga mulai terdiam, mengangkat tangannya lalu menyentuh gambar wajah didada kirinya dengan perlahan.

"Kau benar, Itachi.. Aku memang mencintai salah satu dari manusia-manusia itu bahkan lebih dari siapapun." Gumamnya lirih dan dengan cepat iapun ikut meninggalkan ruangannya menuju ke tempat lain.

Sore hari, di dunia bawah laut, dengan air yang jernih berhiaskan beribu-ribu ikan cantik yang berenang kesana-kemari, ditambah matahari sore yang telah mewarnai sebagian laut menjadi merah keorangean sungguh cantik bahkan sang putri duyung bernama Karin pun menyukainya.

"Warna yang disukai Pangeran~" Gumam Karin pelan dengan bayangan Pangeran Naga yang ia dambakan. Kalau Karin senang lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto? Lukanya masih berbekas, dan itulah yang ia lihat sekarang ini, lukanya tidak mau sembuh bahkan setelah diobati berbagai macam mantra dari para penyembuh. Sakitkah? Jawabannya tidak! Karena sang Putra Duyung kita ini malah asik melamunkan manusia berambut raven yang pernah ia tolong kemarin malam. Iris matanya yang indah tak henti-hentinya menerawang. Bahkan pipinya mulai bersemu merah ketika ia ingat manusia jelek tersebut pernah memuji suara merdunya.

"Kenapa dengan perasaanku?" Tanya Naruto bingung dan hal tersebut telah membuat Iruka yang bersembunyi dibelakangnya khawatir.

"Tuan Muda." Gumam Iruka takut dengan bayangan kedua orang tua Naruto yang telah meninggal.

"Baiklah, aku akan melihatnya lagi." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba dan Irukapun dengan cepat langsung menghalangi jalan putra duyung tersebut.

"Pa-paman? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung namun manusia kepiting didepannya masih menghalangi jalan sang putra duyung.

"Saya tidak akan mengijinkan anda pergi!"

"Apa? Ta-tapi kenapa?" Kaget Naruto yang mulai kebingungan dengan tingkah Iruka yang aneh.

"Pokonya saya tidak akan mengijinkan anda pergi sore ini, apa anda lupa jika luka yang anda miliki belum sembuh benar?"

"Itu bukan urusan paman!" Balas Naruto pelan dengan perasaan marah dan hal tersebut langsung membuat Iruka tambah khawatir.

"Bagaimana kalau Nona Karin mencari anda?"

"Cari saja? Paling dia akan menghukumku lagi, sekarang menyingkirlah paman, aku cuma mau main sebentar." Ucap Naruto memohon namun Iruka tidak mau bergerak dari tempatnya sama sekali.

"Paman, ku moh-"

"Anda jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia kan?" Potong Iruka yang langsung membuat jantung Naruto berdetak lebih kencang.

"Saya tahu Tuan, dan saya tidak bisa dibohongi. Anda menyukai seorang manusia dan saya tidak akan mengijinkannya. Cinta yang anda alami hanyalah cinta buta dan anda tidak boleh mengalaminya" Lanjut Iruka tegas dan Narutopun mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto lirih.

"Kenapa paman sama saja dengan yang lain, paman ternyata jahat padaku, paman tidak suka aku bahagia dan apa salahnya jika aku mencintai manusia?"

"Tuan bukan begitu. Saya-"

"Cukup paman!" Potong Naruto yang langsung membuat Iruka terdiam.

"Tuan.."

"AKU BENCI PAMAN! Teriak Naruto kecewa dan dengan cepat Narutopun langsung berenang kealam Isatana meninggalkan Iruka seorang diri dengan mata yang terbelalak kaget.

"Maafkan saya Tuan muda, saya hanya tidak mau nasib kedua orang tua anda dialami oleh anda sendiri." Gumam Iruka sedih tanpa tahu jika Tuan muda yang selalu ia lindungi mulai menangis sejejadinya di dalam kamarnya.

"Dan Tuan Sabaku, anakku.. Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Iruka mulai khawatir dan dengan cepat iapun mulai berenang keluar Istana.

Air mata..

Sura deburan ombak dimalam hari..

Dan seorang pengendara speed boat.

BRENGG!

"Bagaimana?"Tanya Jugo pada Suigetsu yang kembali dengan sepiring makanan utuh.

"Tuan Kyuubi juga membanting sesuatu ke arah pintunya padahal aku belum sempat mengetuk." Balas Suigetsu dan langsung membuat kedua temannya menghela napas pasrah.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa kita harus pulang saja?" Usul Shukaku namun kedua temannya langsung menggelengkan kepala.

"Kalau kita pulang tanpa persetujuan Tuan Kyuubi pasti kita akan dilempar ke mulut ikan hiu." Balas Jugo santai dan mereka pun kembali mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku akan coba bicara pad-"

Sontak Shukaku langsung menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia mendengar suara siulan yang rupanya didengar semua orang dikapal tersebut.

"Kalian dengar?" Tanya Suigetsu.

"Aku dengar, asalnya dari laut!" Ucap Shukaku yang mulai berlari kesisi kapal diikuti kedua temannya.

"Dia.." Ucap Shukaku dan orang di bawah kapal tersebut mulai melambaikan tangannya ramah ke arah mereka

.

.

.

."Hiks.. Kisa~ kembalilah.." Kyuubi masih menangis, memanggil-manggil nama peliharaannya yang entah kapan akan kembali sedangkan di arah lain seorang pria terlihat tengah berjalan ke arah kamar Kyuubi dengan nampan berisi makanan di sebelah tangannya.

"Hiks.."

Tok tok tok!

Kyuubi mulai membangunkan dirinya marah, melepas kapal pajangan didindingnya lalu melemparkannya ke arah pintu dengan kasar.

"JANGAN GANGGU AKU BERENGSEK!" Bentak Kyuubi emosi dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari kedua mata beriris merahnya.

"Pergi kau dari depan pintuku, atau aku akan mengulitimu detik ini juga!" Kyuubi mulai berlari ke arah lacinya, mengobrak-abrik isinya sampai ia menemukan apa yang ia butuhkan. Sebuah pisau lipat yang jika ia menekan sebuah tombol akan memunculkan sebuah mata pisau yang begitu tajam terlebih ujung pisau tersebut jika disentuh akan membakar kulit seketika.

"Kau masih belum pergi rupanya." Gumam Kyuubi dengan seringainya dan ketika ia siap menendang pintu didepannya sebuah suara yang sangat tak asing ditelinganya mulai terdengar dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Kau yakin mau mengulitiku dengan pisau tidak berguna itu, Queen?"

"Kau!?" Geram Kyuubi emosi sedangkan pria dibalik pintu tersebut mulai tersenyum jahil.

"Bukalah pintunya, Queen. Aku sudah memasak makanan yang enak, dan aku yakin kau pasti sangat menyukainya."

"APA MAKSUDMU, HAH BICARA TENTANG MAKANAN? DAN SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DI KAPALKU? KU PERINTAHKAN KAU SEKARAG JUGA UNTUK MENINGGALKAN KAPALKU! KALAU TIDAK KAU AKAN KU LEMPAR SEBAGAI MAKANAN PIRANHA!"

"Hahaha.."

"Apa yang lucu hah?" Kyuubi mulai kesal ketika orang yang ia ancam malah mentertawakannya dengan senang.

"Mungkin ini alasan lain kenapa kau menerima gelar Queen, Tuan cantik. Kau tahu suara tangisanmu sampai terdengar ke tempatku. Apa pria sepertimu memang suka sekali menangis?" Muka Kyuubi kembali memerah, entah karena malu atau marah yang jelas ia mulai mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang sedari tadi ia genggam ditangannya.

"Eit! Tutup lagi pisaumu Queen!" Perintah pria tersebut yang langsung membuat Kyuubi terkaget.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan malam berdua? Dan bukankah kita serasi? Kau sebagai Queennya dan aku-"

BRAK!

"PERGI KAU DARI KAPALKU!" Murka Kyuubi yang langsung menendang pintu didepannya sampai patah terbelah dua. Kosong. Ia tak menemukan orang yang ia cari. "Kemana dia? Tanya Kyuubi penasaran sementara orang yang ia cari mulai keluar dari gelapnya malam.

"Mencariku Queen?" Tanya pria tersebut yang langsung membuat Kyuubi terkekeh.

"Hebat juga kau bisa menghindari seranganku dengan mudah, King bodoh!" Ucap Kyuubi setengah memuji sementara pria didepannya mulai merunduk hormat.

"Saya terima pujian anda, Queen!"

"Tck! Berhentilah memanggilku Queen sialan! Karena harusnya aku yang jadi King dan bukannya Kau pria jelek!" Amuk Kyuubi seraya menunjuk wajah tampan pria beriris onyks didepannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau memanggilku jelek, Qu-een? Karena aku sangat mengagumimu." Balas pria tersebut yang langsung membuat Kyuubi kesal dibuatnya.

"Rrr! Berhenti main-main dengan ku!" Amuk Kyuubi yang mulai berlari ke arah pria tersebut dengan mata pisau tertuju pada wajah orang menyebalkan didepannya yang hanya bisa tersenyum seakan meremehkan.

SRET!

PRANG!

Sebuah penutup saji mulai terjatuh bebas diatas lantai dengan pisau tajam yang sudah menancap dibenda tersebut sedangkan tangan Kyuubi sudah dicengkram kuat pria didepannya seraya menyerahkan hidangan yang belum sempat Kyuubi cicipi membuat keadaan menjadi hening sesaat karena Kyuubi hanya bisa terpaku melihat hidangan diatas piring tersebut.

"Kasar sekali kau, Quuen.. Nah bagaimana apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya pria tersebut ramah namun Kyuubi masih terdiam tak bisa menjawab.

"Oh.. Apa masakanku ini terlihat tidak enak? Padahal aku susah payah mencarinya, dan aku dapat makanan ini dari lima orang yang bersedia menyerahkan.. Bola mata mereka untukku!"

"..."

Kyuubi masih terdiam ditempatnya matanya sesekali tertuju pada pria didepannya lalu makanan ditangan pria tersebut, makanan berbentuk mata manusia dengan iris berwarna merah ditambah campuran saus merah yang menyerupai darah segar.

"Mau aku yang coba duluan, Queen!?" Tanya pria tersebut dengan senyuman namun ia masih belum mendapat jawaban.

"Hn.. Baiklah." Pria tersebut mulai melepaskan tangan Kyuubi mengambil salah satu makanan di atas piringnya lalu melahapnya dengan satu suapan.

"Em.. Rasanya seperti daging ayam." Ucap pria tersebut yang langsung membuat Kyuubi terdiam bingung.

"Hahahaha.."

"A-apa?" Tanya Kyuubi kaget dan pria didepannya kembali melahap hidangan mata diatas piringnya.

"Masih berfikir ini mata manusia sungguhan, Queen?"

"Eh?.."

"Aku hanya bercanda, ini hanya daging ayam yang aku sulap seperi mata manusia kalau kau tidak percaya kau boleh mencobanya, Queen."

Hening.

"Kau rupanya tidak bisa diajak bercanda, Kitsune. Tapi maaf.. Aku bukan mongster Naga yang kau kagumi yang sukanya memakan manusia bahkan bola matanya seperti -ini, tapi setidaknya kau sudah berhenti menangis 'kan?"

"Hah?.."

Kyuubi mulai menyentuh kedua pipinya yang kering sedangkan pria didepannya sudah bersiap untuk melompat dari kapal tersebut.

"Kau mau mati?" Tanya Kyuubi kaget dan langsung membuat pria didepannya tersenyum geli.

"Lebih baik aku mati jika kau tidak menerima cintaku." Ucap Pria tersebut yang langsung membuat pipi Kyuubi bersemu merah.

"Tapi sayangnya kau hanya menyukai sosok mongster Naga dan bukannya manusia seperti aku."

Kyuubi mulai terdiam, sekilas iapun ingat dengan mongter naga yang baru ia temui dan jujur Kyuubi lebih menyukainya.

"It-"

Kosong, Kyuubi sudah tidak melihat pria didepannya.

Breng!

Dengan cepat Kyuubi berlari ke sisi kapalnya seraya melihat seorang pengendara speed boat yang mulai melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"AKU AKAN MENEMUIMU LAGI, KITSUNE!"

"Hum.. Diam bodoh!" Balas Kyuubi pelan seraya memandang wajah pria tersebut yang menurutnya lumayan tampan. Seketika Kyuubipun kembali teringat dengan sosok Naga siang itu, lalu pria yang baru menemuinya tadi dan seterusnya membuat Kyuubi mengernyit dan ketika ia melihat kedepan rupanya sang pengendara kapal speed boat tersebut sudah menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Kenapa aku merasakan ada kesamaan diantara mereka, kenapa wajah mongster Naga itu mirip dengan Itachi si King berengsek itu? Sialan! Si King bodoh itu sudah membuat bicaraku kacau! Bagaimana mungkin manusia keriputan seperti dia adalah mongster Naga yang begitu tampan? Tapi iris mata itu..."

Hening dan Kyuubipun kembali teringat dengan sepiring penuh mata yang dimakan pria dengan julukan King tersebut.

"Lain kali aku harus mencoba membuat yang asli!" Gumam Kyuubi dan iapun segera meninggalkan deck kapalnya membuat pria yang baru ia temui mulai tersenyum dari atas bibir tebing dengan pandangan mata tertuju pada sebuah kapal yang tengah berlayar ditengah lautan.

"Kau menyadari sesuatu, Kitsune-sayang?" Tanya pria tersebut yang mulai melahap sebuah bola mata yang ketika ia gigit mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah dan menetes ke tengah lautan berisi hiu-hiu buas yang langsung mengelilingi sisi tebing tersebut dengan perut lapar setelah mencium aroma darah segar.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Kyyyaaa.. Chapter tiga xD SasuNaru belum ada momentnya tapi ItaKyuu juga sama *lah. Tapi tak apa lah.. Chap 4 atau 5 saya janji membuat keduanya saling betemu dan bla bla bla bla bla... *mulut_berbusa* Oh iya.. Apa kalian sadar sesuatu sekarang mengenai siapa sosok King tersebut? Okkee.. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan-pesan anda sekalian.


	4. Chapter 4

Merman Ugly  
Rate: M

* * *

Darah mulai mengotori air laut.

"TIDAK! JANGAN!"

Potongan daging berwarna merah dengan sisik berwarna biru mulai berceceran dimana-mana membuat beberapa Hiu buas mendekat dengan rasa lapar yang teramat kuat.

"Kisame! Berhenti, Nak!"  
"Adik! Ibu! Adik dimakan!"

Sang pemangsa mulai melahap potongan daging buruannya kembali, mengunyahnya secara asal sebelum akhirnya menelan dan tertawa puas.

"Hahaha!"

"AYAH!"  
"Jangan lihat, Kisame!"  
"TIDAK! Adik!"

Mata hitam tajam tersebut mulai melihat ke arah duyung-duyung disebelahnya membuat dua di antara mereka takut seraya memundurkan arah berenangnya dengan duyung kecil dipelukan mereka.

"Ma-ka-nan-ku!" Ucap si pemangsa berwujud Ular Naga tersebut seraya menatap lapar ke arah duyung-duyung didepannya.  
"Makan saja aku.. Tapi jangan makan anak dan Istriku."  
"Tidak.. Makan saja aku.. Biarkan Suami dan Anakku hidup.. Kumohon, Madara."  
Hening sesaat namun pandangan Naga buas tersebut hanya tertuju pada sang duyung kecil.

"Aku malas memakan duyung-duyung tua." Ucap sang Monster Naga yang mulai menyerang kedua duyung dewasa tersebut sampai terpental jauh.  
"AYAH! IB— "

DUAGH!

"Akh.."  
Duyung kecil tersebut diserang tiba-tiba, membuat dirinya terpental dan jatuh ditempat yang—nyaman.

"Hangat.." Ucap Kisame kecil kebingungan dan ketika ia membuka mata orang yang pertama ia lihat adalah pemuda dengan pakaian serba merah.  
"Kisame anakku, kenapa kau menangis, Nak?" Tanya pemuda tersebut lembut seraya menghapus cairan bening di kedua pipi Kisame kecil.  
"Ma—"  
'Kenapa aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa."

Kisame kebingungan padahal tadi ia baru saja di serang bersama kedua orang tuanya oleh Madara dan sekarang... Tiba-tiba dia ada di pangkuan seorang pemuda yang telah menjadikannya sebagai anak.  
"Jangan menangis, Nak.. Mama kan sudah janji akan menjagamu sampai kapanpun." Kyuubi, sosok pria cantik tersebut mulai memeluk tubuh duyung Kisame didalam air. Sangat erat, sampai Kisame kebingingungan dibuatnya.  
"Ma?/ 'Kenapa?'"  
"Maafkan Mama Kisame.."  
"Hah?.."  
"Tapi mulai detik ini kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri."

Kenapa? Hanya kata itu yang terlintas dipikiran Kisame. Kyuubi, apa Mama manusianya ini akan pergi? Tapi Kenapa? Tidak! Kyuubi bukan Mamanya. Kyuubi hanya manusia baik yang mau menjaga dirinya yang ketika itu memanggilnya— Mama? Bukan! Bukan Mama.. Tapi Madara. Kata-kata yang selalu tidak bisa ia ucapkan selama delapan tahun ini. Sehingga Kyuubi menyebut dirinya sendiri Mama padahal itu hanya suatu kekeliruan. Kisame tidak pernah menganggap Kyuubi sebagai Mamanya tapi dia menganggap Kyuubi sebagai...

"Dia manusia yang anak kukawini, duyung kecil."  
Deg!

DUAGH!  
"Hwaaa.."  
Seketika itu juga tubuh Kisame terpental sangat jauh, meninggalkan pelukannya bersama Kyuubi yang hanya bisa terdiam ketika pelukannya telah berganti bersama sang Monster Naga.  
"Tidak! KYUU!" Teriak Kisame tidak terima sementara sang monster mulai mengelus pipi putih Kyuubi yang hanya bisa diam tanpa perlawanan.  
"Kitsune sayangku~" Panggil sang Naga seraya mencumbu mesra Leher dan bibir Kyuubi.  
"Raja- khu~" Kyuubi mulai memanggil sang Monster sangat mesra sehingga membuat Kisame membelalakkan matanya marah bercampur kaget. Ia tidak terima! Ia tidak mau melihat Mama— oh.. Bukan.. Tapi manusia yang ia cintai di cumbu monster lain.  
Bahkan Kisame dalam wujud dewasanya hanya bisa terdiam horor ketika melihat Kyuubi mulai ditelanjangi didepan matanya.  
"Jangan!"  
"Lihat baik-baik dan pelajari." Ucap sang Monster yang mulai mencumbu tubuh Kyuubi sampai sang empu berteriak kesakitan.  
"TIDAK! KYUU!"  
"Hahahaha! Kitsune~!"  
Tubuh Kyuubi mulai berkeringat cukup deras dengan wajah memerah menahan rasa sakit, air matanya telah banyak bercucuran bahkan sang Monster tak sadar ketika Kyuubi terus mencengkram kedua tangannya hingga membuat Kuku panjang Kyuubi yang indah terawat kini patah berlumur darah setelah kalah kuat dengan sisik-sisik tajam monter di atasnya. Sementara sang Monster Naga masih asik menikmati tubuh bagian bawah mangsanya.

'Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak?' Kisame hanya bisa terdiam ketika seluruh tubuhnya tak dapat digerakan karena beberapa rantai telah melilit tubuhnya— kembali.  
"Kyuu.."  
"Panggil namaku, Sayang iringi dengan desahanmu.." Perintah sang Monster senang dan dengan cepat Kisame pun menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Jangan Kyuu!"  
"Ma-Ma.. Ahh..Ma-Madara~ nhh.. Akh.."

"Bagus." Balas sang Monster naga puas dan ketika ia mengeluarkan penisnya yang besar darah mulai bercucuran dengan disusulnya cairan precum yang langsung membanjiri tubuh bagian bawah Kyuubi yang sudah tak sadarkan diri diiringi teriakan terakhirnya.  
"KYUU!"  
"HAHAHAHA!  
"Ki—sa—"

* * *

"KYUU! Hosh.."  
Kisame mulai terbangun dari tidurnya, menarik napas secara cepat seraya memegangi kepalanya dengan erat.  
"Hosh... Mimpi.. Sialan naga itu, kenapa dia datang dalam mimpi ku dan.. Dan.. Dia,, sialan! Setelah kedua orang tuaku dan adikku dibunuh sekarang apa? Lebih baik aku yang mati dibunuh ketimbang aku harus melihat Kyuubi disetubuhi. Aku harus mencari Kyuubi. Ya. Harus."  
Hening.  
"Tapi... Hari ini adalah bulan mati dan aku masih harus pergi untuk mencari keberadaan Ma- Ma- sshhh! Sial! Menyebut namanya saja aku masih kesusahan!." Lanjut Kisame kesal dan detik berikutnya ia mulai mendongak melihat keluar lautan.  
"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kyuu?"

Sementara itu diwaktu yang sama.

"Tuan! Saya mohon! Jangan bunuh saya, Tuan!" seorang pria mulai berontak dalam ikatannya ketika Juugo dengan kasar mengsusur dan mengikat pria tersebut dengan erat.  
"Aku tidak sanggup melihat." Bisik Suigetsu seraya memalingkan mukanya.  
"Kalau begini terus aku akan menghilangkan daging dari menu masakanku." Lanjutnya merinding seraya menutupi kedua telinganya.  
"Setidaknya Tuan Kyuubi tidak mengamuk dan berdiam diri dikamar seperti kemarin."

"Ya ya ya.. Dan salah satu dari kita akan ditumbalkan untuk menangkap duyung seperti yang Tuan Kyuubi lakukan sekarang." Balas Suigetsu kesal dan Shukaku pun mulai terdiam ditempatnya.  
Kyuubi mulai berjalan ke arah Juugo yang membawa tawanannya. Ditangannya ada sebuah piring dan sebuah sendok membuat Juugo bingung karena piring di tangan Tuannya kosong tanpa apapun.

Tak!

Kyuubi mulai berhenti seraya berjongkok sedangkan dibelakangnya terdapat seekor duyung betina yang terlihat menggeram seraya memukul-mukul sebuah aquarium raksasa dari dalam.  
"Tuan.. Kyuubi.." Panggil pria tersebut ketakutan dengan tubuh yang mulai bergetar.  
"Kemarin aku ditawarkan hidangan yang sangat indah tapi sayang.. Makanan itu palsu.. Jadi.. Aku akan menukar nyawamu dengan nyawa seekor duyung, tenang, aku tidak akan membunuhmu, aku.. Hanya ingin kedua bola matamu dan setelah itu, hiu-hiu dilaut ini yang akan memakanmu." Balas Kyuubi santai dan langsung membuat tawananya berontak tidak terima.  
"Jangan! Jangan!"  
Kyuubi mulai mengarahkan sendoknya ke arah anak buahnya yang menutup mata begitu erat membuat Kyuubi kesal dan langsung mencekik tawanannya sampai membelalakkan mata dan menjulurkan lidahnya.  
"Akh.!"  
"Tidak ada yang boleh membantah perintahku, bahkan kedua orang tuaku selalu menuruti apa yang aku mau." Marah Kyuubi yang dengan kasar langsung menancapkan sendoknya menusuk mata sang korban.

CLEB!  
"HWAA!"  
Darah mulai menetes dan makin lama makin banyak ketika Kyuubi sudah berhasil mengambil kedua mata tersebut dari anak buah yang sudah ia korbankan. Pria tersebut mulai terdiam membuat Juugo dengan kasar menjatuhkan tubuh rekannya yang hanya bisa menggerakan mulutnya tanpa kata-kata dengan rongga mata yang telah berlubang bercampur potongan kulit dan daging yang tidak sengaja telah terbawa oleh sendok Kyuubi.

Prang!  
Dengan asal Kyuubi mulai menyimpan piring berisikan dua bola mata yang masih merah berlumur darah, mendekati duyung tangkapannya dengan sebuah pistol yang ia simpan dipinggang sebelah kirinya.  
"Halo cantik." Sapa Kyuubi santai seraya menekan sebuah tombol yang langsung menyedot air didalam aquarium tersebut sampai kosong.  
Duagh duag duagh!

Duyung bersisik hijau tersebut kembali menggedor aquarium milik kyuubi dengan kesal ketika sedikit lagi air hampir surut.  
"Aku akan menemanimu, tenang saja." Lanjut Kyuubi menyeringai seraya menaikkan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam aquarium tersebut membuat duyung betina yang berada di dalamnya takut dan kabur dari hadapan kyuubi.  
"Ku mohon.. Jangan bunuh aku, manusia." Ucap duyung tersebut berharap dengan rasa takut terpancar dari kedua matanya.  
"Matamu cantik sekali." Puji Kyuubi yang langsung membuat sang duyung betina ketakutan seraya menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.  
"Tidak!"  
"Ayo sayang.." Tawar Kyuubi mendekat namun malah membuat duyung betina didepannya marah dan menyerang Kyuubi dengan cakarnya yang tajam.  
SREETT!

Sebuah kalung berhiaskan sisik biru mulai terlepas dari leher Kyuubi membuat duyung betina didepannya kaget karena melihat ekspresi Kyuubi kini berubah sedih.  
"Teganya kau.." Ucap Kyuubi lirih namun dengan pistol yang sudah ia siapkan dengan peluru tajam bergigi. Membuat duyung betina tersebut bertambah takut seraya memundurkan tubuhnya dengan cara beringsut.  
"Anakku yang membuatkan kalung ini untukku tapi kau.. Malah merusaknya jalang sialan, dan dengan itu... AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU DAN MENGAMBIL KEDUA BOLA MATAMU, HAHAHA!."  
"Tidak ku moh-"

DUAR!

"Akhh.."  
"Ups.. Jariku terpeleset." Gumam Kyuubi sok polos dengan senyuman kecil dibibir merah cantiknya.  
Kyuubi mulai melangkah namun malah membuat kakinya menginjak kalung yang terlepas dari lehernya.  
"Eh..." Kyuubi kembali menjongkokkan dirinya, memungut kalungnya lalu menciumnya dengan perlahan.  
"Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Nak." Gumam Kyuubi lirih dengan air mata yang kembali keluar dari sebelah matanya yang tertutup.

BRAK!  
"Tidak! tidak! TIDAK!" Karin mulai berteriak frustasi sedangkan lima duyung bawahannya mulai menenangkan Karin yang hanya bisa menutup seluruh jendela dengan sangat kasar.  
"Nona Karin tenanglah..."  
"Biar kami saja yang menutup jendelanya..."  
"Anda duduk saja, Putri.."  
"TIDAK!" Karin terus berteriak tak karuan dengan tubuh gemetar seraya melihat bayangan dirinya disebuah cermin besar.  
"Malam ini... Bu-bulan mati." Ucap Karin gemetar dan langsung membuat semua bawahannya ketakutan.  
"Dan Pangeran akan datang menemuiku! Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa menemuinya dengan wujudku yang buruk rupa." Karin masih berteriak tak karuan membuat kelima bawahannya khawatir dan kembali menenangkan durung merah tersebut.  
"Nona Kar-"  
"Jangan mendekat!" Perintah Karin emosi.  
"Pergi! Tinggalkan aku... Da-dan jangan biarkan Pangeran masuk ke Istana!"  
"Ba-baik." Balas kelima bawahan Karin yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Karin yang mulai bersembunyi karena takut.  
"Semoga cepat berakhir..." Gumam Karin prustasi tanpa peduli jika ia sudah seperti orang gila saat ini.

* * *

Langkah kaki mulai terdengar ditengah malam membuat angin seakan menemani tiap langkahnya, mengajak helaian rambut merahnya tertiup angin dan turun di tempat tertentu, senjata tajamnya masih ia pegang dikedua tangan tanpa peduli jika seluruh tubuhnya sudah berhiaskan noda merah dari darah. Bibir kecil berpoles warna merah tersebut secara perlahan mulai terbuka dan menyebut satu nama yaitu—.  
"Ma-da-ra.." Ucap orang tersebut dan detik berikutnya si pemilik mata merah dengan latar hitampun mulai membuka kedua matanya.

* * *

"Dia.." Madara mulai bergumam. Ia hanya bermimpi, mimpi tentang seseorang yang sangat ingin ia temui lagi, seseorang yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya dan seseorang yang tidak bisa membuatnya tenang, sesekali Madara mulai menyentuh wajah manusia didadanya, mengelusnya secara perlahan sebelum akhirnya melepasnya ketika pintu utama yang ia miliki sudah dirusak putranya kembali.

"Kapan kau akan melamarkan manusia itu untukku MADARA!?".  
Madara hanya diam sesekali iapun teringat dengan si rambut merah tersebut bahkan senyuman meremehkannya.  
"Tck! Tidak akan!" Gumam Madara pelan namun langsung menghentikan amukan putranya yang sedang menarik bagian tangan para bawahannya sampai putus.  
"Apa— katamu?" Tanyanya marah namun dengan cepat Madara menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Ti-tidak... Aku bukannya menolak melamarkan manusia itu untukmu aku hanya— baiklah, Itachi... Sore ini aku akan menemui—"  
"Awas saja jika sampai Ratuku itu tergoda padamu, Madara! Aku— tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu untuk hal ini." Potong putranya— Itachi secara tiba-tiba dan langsung membuat Madara memicing bingung.

"Ratu!?" Beo Madara yang langsung membuat putranya kembali menyeringai.  
"Jangan khawatir, dia seorang pria dengan nama Kyuu—bi." Balasnya santai dan detik berikutnya sang Pangeran Naga yang Madara panggil Itachi tersebut sudah pergi dari hadapannya.  
"Kyuu?" Gumam Madara pelan dan entah kenapa langsung membuat perasaannya bercampur tak menentu.

.

.

Sementara itu disebuah kapal layar tepatnya disebuah pagar kayu. Duduklah Kyuubi yang sedari tadi melihat piring berisi bola mata yang baru ia kumpulkan. Perasaan hatinya begitu berdebar dan dia tidak tahu entah kenapa?  
"Hum..."

Tak beda dengan Naruto. Duyung indah tersebut hanya bisa terdiam di kamarnya, perasaannya bercampur aduk dan rasa-rasanya iapun sangat ingin menangis.  
"Kenapa aku tidak boleh suka pada Manusia?" Naruto kembali bertanya namun tidak ada yang memberinya jawaban barang sedikitpun.  
"Apa salahnya bila dua mahluk berbeda jenis saling bersatu? Mereka saling mencintai dan pasti sangat bahagia, walau..."

Hening.  
Naruto mulai terdiam kembali dan entah kenapa ia malah teringat dengan dirinya yang selalu kesepian.  
"Ini tidak adil." Gumam Naruto lirih dan tak lama kemudian Irukapun datang membuka pintu.  
"Tuan Muda?"  
Naruto mulai memutar badannya membelakangi sang paman. Hatinya masih marah dan Iruka hanya bisa pasrah akan hal tersebut.  
"Tuan Muda, apa anda mau makan?"

"..."

"Tuan Muda.. Maafkan saya jika perkataan saya membuat anda marah.. Tapi.. Ini demi kebaikan Tuan Muda sendiri."  
"Kebaikan apanya? Aku kesepian disini."  
Iruka hanya terdiam dan tak lama kemudian Iruka pun masuk dan mengunci pintu kamar Naruto.  
"Paman?"  
"Saya akan menceritakan sesuatu pada anda, sesuatu... Tentang cinta antara Ibu dan Ayah anda."

Naruto mulai membelalakan matanya dan detik berikutnya Narutopun sudah ada dihadapan Iruka.  
"Ce-ceritakan!" Tuntut Naruto gugup dan perlahan Irukapun mulai tersenyum.  
"Tenanglah Tuan Muda, sekarang anda duduk dan saya akan bercerita. Anda harus tahu alasan kenapa anda mempunyai kaki di saat bulan mati.  
Naruto hanya diam. Jelas dia tahu, alasan tentang dirinya yang punya kaki ketika bulan mati. Karena Ayahnya adalah seorang manusia. Tapi... Sepertinya itu bukan jawaban yang tepat.  
"Apa anda tahu kehidupan dilaut ketika bulan mati?" Naruto kembali terdiam dan kini pertanyaan tersebut mulai membuatnya penasaran.  
"Aku.. Tidak tahu." Jawab Naruto pelan dan Iruka pun kembali tersenyum.  
"Apa anda tahu jika Ayah anda sebelumnya buta?"  
"Ehh?"  
"Kelengahan manusia membuat Duyung ganas ingin memangsanya. Ini terjadi 17 tahun yang lalu ketika Nona Kushina memaksa ingin pergi kepermukaan. Dengan alasan ingin bermain tapi nyatanya ia ingin memangsa manusia sebagai makanannya. Makanan yang malah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

* * *

"Kakak! Karin mau ikut! Ajak aku!"  
"Tidak Karin! Ingatlah.. Permukaan laut sangat bahaya." Karin, duyung muda bersisik merah tersebut hanya bisa cemberut ketika sang kakak mulai berenang meninggalkannya.  
"Iruka, tolong kau ikuti Kushina." Perintah seekor duyung tua yang langsung disahuti anggukan oleh sang manusia kepiting.

"Baik Tuan Besar."  
Iruka mulai pergi meninggalkan sebuah Istana bawah laut yang terlihat sangat besar dari kejauhan membuat duyung tua tersebut terdiam dengan perasaannya yang begitu takut.

Byur!  
Kushina sampai dipermukaan dan rasa lapar pun mulai menghantuinya.  
"Makan satu manusia maka bunuh satu makluk laut." Kushina mulai menyeringai ketika ia mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, kata-kata berupa perintah dan dia harus melakukannya.  
Bahkan Kushinapun mulai bersembunyi ketika ia melihat seorang pria memapah pria lainnya dengan sangat hati-hati sebelum akhirnya ia lepas setelah temannya duduk di atas pasir yang lembut.  
"Kau yakin mau aku tinggalkan disini, Minato?" Pria berambut hitam disebelahnya mulai bertanya namun tak membuat pria blonde didepannya mau menoleh barang sedikitpun.  
"Iya... Dan terimakasih kau sudah mau mengantarku, Fugaku."  
"Hubungi aku jika kau sudah selesai disini, dan kau harus ingat, laut masih sangat kejam dan duyung ganas menincar—"  
"Tenang saja Fugaku." Potong Minato tiba-tiba.  
"Aku pasti bisa jaga diri, kau pergi saja ketempat kerja dan sekali lagi.. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku."  
Fugaku, pria disebelah pria bernama Minato tersebut mulai menghela napas pasrah.  
"Baiklah.. Tapi aku tidak yakin kau akan pulang kerumah dengan selamat."  
"Oh.. Jadi kau meragukan ciptaanmu sendiri? Bukankah kau memberiku alat agar aku bisa pulang sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain?" Tanya Minato santai sembari menunjukkan sebuah cip yang jika ditekan tengahnya mulai mengeluarkan suara.

'Disebelah kanan anda ada seorang pria berjarak satu meter, berhati-hatilah dan jarak kerumah masih 2 km dari belakang.'

Fugaku mulai terdiam dan sekali lagi iapun kembali menghela napasnya.  
"Maaf cuma bisa memberimu alat aneh itu." Ucap Fugaku dan Minatopun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.  
"Sekarang kau bisa pergi dengan tenang." Balas Minato dan Fugakupun mulai berjalan ke arah sepeda motornya.  
"Kuharap kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, Minato." Ucap Fugaku yang langsung membuat Minato terdiam karena kaget dan tak lama kemudian Fugakupun mulai melajukan mototnya meninggalkan laut yang menurut kepercayaan orang-orang sangatlah bahaya.

"Melakukan hal yang aneh ya?" Gumam Minato pelan dan tanpa ia ketahui seekor duyung merah tengah memperhatikannya dari jauh.  
"Mangsa empuk." Gumam Duyung tersebut senang dan saat ia akan berenang kedepan tiba-tiba iapun menghentikan ekornya saat ia melihat hiu kecil mulai terdampar didaratan karena terhempas ombak besar.  
Minato yang mendengar suara aneh mulai clingukan kesana kemari sebelum akhirnya merangkak kedepan dan membuat Kushina terkaget dengan kelakuan manusia tersebut.  
"Apa yang dia lakukan?"  
Minato terus merangkak sembari mendengarkan intruksi alat bantunya.

'Jarak laut sekitar 5 meter dan dijarak 3 meter ada seekor bayi ikan hiu hidup, berhati-hatilah.'

"3 meter? Berati ikan itu terdampar." Guam Minato pelan dan tak lama kemudian Minatopun sampai didepan bayi hiu tersebut. Ikan bergigi tajam dan kecil tersebut kembali menggeliat di atas pasir dan ketika Minato akan menyentuhnya malah gigitan yang ia dapat.  
"Shhh.. Maaf.. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu, bukan menyakitimu dan kuminta kau bisa bertahan ketika aku membawamu kelaut didepan sana."

Kini tak ada perlawanan membuat Minato tersenyum dan kembali meraba tubuh bayi hiu didepannya membuat Kushina yang sedang bersembunyi terdiam dan entah kenapa ia jadi kehilangan napsu makannya.  
Crak!  
Bayi hiu tersebut kini bebas dan Minato hanya bisa terdiam bahkan ketika air laut sudah menyentuh bagian perutnya.  
"Tunggu? Apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Kushina bingung ketika melihat Minato terus berjalan kedepan, air makin naik dan perlahan membuat Minato kesusahan bernapas. Minato tenggelam.  
"Hwaa!"  
"Gawat!" Kushina mulai berenang kedalam laut mencari seorang manusia yang ia lihat mulai tenggelam dengan tubuh yang tak bergerak. Kushina makin mempercepat gerakan ekornya, menarik Minato dan membuat cip yang menempel ditelinganya terlepas dan jatuh.  
Byur!  
Kushina sampai dipermukaan, menarik Minato ke atas lalu memeriksa keadaan manusia tersebut.  
"Dasar manusia bodoh! Kenapa dia malah bunuh diri?" Kushina terus bergumam marah bahkan tanpa mau menolong Kushinapun mulai berniat pergi.  
"Gelap." Kusina mulai berhenti ketika ia mendengar manusia dibelakangnya mulai bicara bahkan tak lama kemudian iapun mulai membangunkan dirinya membuat Kushina terdiam karena manusia berambut pirang tersebut tidak melihatnya.  
"Kau dapat melihatku?" Tanya Kushina pelan namun malah membuat Minato kaget bukan main seraya mencari cip ditelinganya.  
"Ma-maaf Nona.. saya.. Saya tidak tahu anda anda didepan.. Sa-saya.."  
"Kau berniat bunuh diri? Kenapa?" Minato kembali terdiam dan pandangan matanya kini terlihat sangat sedih.

"Ini bukan urusan anda, Nona." Balas Minato namun malah membuat Kushina marah.  
"Tentu saja ini urusanku! Karena kalau manusia yang lain tahu maka duy hmmpp!"  
"Duy?" Beo Minato bingung.  
"Lu-lupakan.. Maaf.. Aku harus per—."  
"Siapa namamu Nona?" Potong Minato yang langsung membuat Kushina terdiam.  
"Maaf.. Aku belum bisa memberi tahu namaku." Kushina mulai membalas dan dengan segera iapun masuk ke dalam laut membuat Minato kaget seraya melihat arah sekelilingnya yang terlihat gelap.  
"No-Nona?" Minato mulai memanggil membuat Iruka yang sedang bersembunyi terdiam sebelum akhirnya pergi.  
"Nona.. Bisakah kita bertemu lagi? Nona?" Tidak ada jawaban dan Minatopun mulai terduduk lemah membuat Kushina yang masih berenang berpikir kenapa ia tidak mau memberi tahu namanya.  
"Mungkin besok aku harus menemuinya." Gumam Kushina yang entah kenapa malah mengundang senyumannya.

Esok harinya Kushina sudah menunggu dibalik sebuah batu karang berharap pria yang ia temui akan datang kembali.

Breenng!

Ckit!

"Kita sampai, Minato."  
"Oh sudah sampai ya?"  
"Paman Minato mau kemana?" Seorang bocah mulai bertanya dan pria bernama Minato tersebut mulai turun dari kendaraan tersebut, meraba bocah didepannya sebelum akhirnya ia mengelus surai raven tersebut.  
"Menghirup udara pagi di pantai, Sasuke." Balas Minato lembut.  
"Boleh aku ikut, Paman?"  
"Sasuke! Jangan!" Pria disebelahnya mulai melarang dan sontak membuat bocah bernama Sasuke tersebut cemberut.  
"Laut Bahaya, Sasuke.. Paman tidak mau kau kenapa-napa."  
"Kalau paman Minato yang meminta maka aku akan menurutinya." Balas Sasuke dengan cengirannya dan langsung membuat sang ayah menghela napas bosan.  
"Nanti sore aku akan menjemputmu lagi, Minato dan ini bekal untukmu, aku tidak mau sampai kau kelaparan dan minum air laut didepan."  
"Hahaha.. Maafkan aku."  
"Nanti akan ku berikan cip baru dan ku harap kau tidak menghilangkannya kali ini."  
"Hehe.. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

Fugaku, pria didepannya mulai mengangguk paham sebelum akhirnya dia pergi bersama Sasuke yang melambai ke arah Minato.  
Hening dan angin pagi pun mulai terasa bersamaan dengan terciumnya air laut.  
"Apa kau akan datang lagi, Nona?" Tanya Minato pelan bahkan tanpa sadar gadis yang ia tunggu sudah ada didepannya.  
"Aku sudah datang dari tadi." Balas Kushina yang langsung membuat Minato terjungkal kebelakang karena kaget.  
Buagh!  
"Ahh.. Punggungku." Ringgis Minato dan Kushina pun mulai tersenyum.  
"Hehehe.. Maaf Nona, saya—"  
"Kushina.. Namaku Kushina." Minato mulai terdiam dan seketika iapun mulai tersenyum.

"Aku Minato." Balas Minato seraya mengulurkan tangannya namun Kushina enggan menerima uluran tangan tersebut.  
"Nona? Anda masih disekitar sini kan?" Tanya Minato clingukan dengan raut muka yang khawatir.  
"Maaf.. Aku tidak bisa membalas uluran tanganmu." Balas Kushina lirih seraya menyembunyikan kedua tangannya yang berkuku tajam dengan sisik berwarna merah. Ia takut. Sangat takut jika manusia didepannya akan kaget bahkan terluka oleh tangannya.  
"Oh.. Tidak apa-apa." Balas Minato canggung hingga membuat suasana diantara mereka kini menjadi hening.  
"Kalau boleh tahu.. Anda berasal dari mana, Nona eh.. Ku-Kushina?"  
".. Aku."  
"Maaf aku lancang bertanya."

Hening kembali namun pandangan duyung tersebut hanya tertuju pada wajah manusia disebelahnya. Wajah seorang manusia yang menurut kaum duyung begitu menjijikkan karena kulit mereka terlalu halus tanpa sisik. Tapi bagi Kushina.. Wajah manusia adalah wajah yang menarik. Tunggu! Kenapa Kushina harus memikirkan hal tersebut. Ia seharusnya memakan manusia ini dari kemarin dan bukannya memandang kagum pada manusia si pemilik wajah menjijikkan ini.  
"Kushina?" Minato mulai bertanya dan sontak menghentikan tangan Kushina yang akan melukai leher Minato dengan kuku tajamnya.  
"Eh?"

"Apa kau tidak keberatan mengenal manusia buta sepertiku?"  
"Buta?" Beo Kushina bingung namun ia mengerti maksud dari kata tersebut terbukti dari manusia didepannya yang tidak sadar akan segera dibunuh.  
"Iya.. Aku.. Pria buta yang tidak terlalu bisa bergaul. Hahaha aku merasa sedih.. Bahkan kesepian tapi aku senang karena beberapa temanku masih mengakuiku." Kushina mulai diam ketika melihat senyuman Minato senyuman yang tidak tulus dan terdapat kesedihan disana.  
"Tolong jangan ceritakan masa lalumu." Perintah Kushina yang kembali membuat Minato canggung.  
"Ma-maaf, Nona."  
"Kushina!" Potong Kushina kesal.  
"Hehehe.."  
"Aku juga mau bilang sesuatu." Ucap Kushina yang langsung membuat Minato serius.  
"Kau mau bilang apa, Kushina?" Tanya Minato yang dibalas Kushina dengan tatapan tidak yakin.  
"Aku.." Kushina memulai jeda.  
"Iya?"  
"Aku bukan manusia sepertimu." Balas Kushina yang langsung membuat Minato terdiam sesaat.  
"Aku tidak tinggal disini dan aku.. Makhluk yang jahat."  
"Jahat?" Beo Minato.

"Apa kau seorang penjahat? Apa kau seorang pembunuh berantai atau kau seorang.."  
"Iya.." Potong Kushina yang langsung membuat Minato mundur karena takut.  
"Aku pernah membunuh manusia dan aku sangat suka melakukannya, bahkan.. Aku berniat membunuhmu kemarin bahkan hari ini tapi... Aku merasa tidak tega bila membunuh manusia tidak berdaya seperti mu terlebih kemarin kau sudah menolong salah satu makhluk laut yang sudah tidak berdaya sampai kau hampir tenggelam seperi kemarin."  
"Aku memang sengaja menenggelamkan diri." Balas Minato yang direspon Kushina dengan tatapan biasa karena ternyata dugaannya tersebut benar.  
"Aku tidak sanggup hidup sendiri aku tahu teman-temannku memperhatikanku tapi aku yakin.. Mereka bosan meluangkan waktu mereka untukku. Dan,, lebih baik aku mati agar aku tidak menyusahkan mereka. Jadi Kushina.. Bunuhlah aku." Kushina terdiam dan dia tidak yakin apa yang ia dengar barusan. Manusia didepannya minta dibunuh. Dan hal tersebut membuat Kushina menggeram kesal.  
"Apa yang kau tunggu, Kushina? Cepatlah! Bukankah kau ingin membu—."  
"KAU MANUSIA JELEK DAN JUGA BODOH!" Bentak Kushina marah dan iapun langsung pergi meninggalkan Minato sendiri.

Angin kembali berhembus membuat Minato menatap lirih entah kemana.  
"Ngomong-ngomong." Kushina mulai bicara dan sontak membuat Minato kembali terjungkal kaget karena tidak menyangka gadis tersebut akan kembali.  
"Ini hampir siang lebih baik kau makan bekal yang kau bawa." Minato mulai tersenyum dan perlahan iapun muai mengangguk.  
"Terimakasih Kushina dan kalau bisa aku ingin memakan bekal buatanmu." Balas Minato yang langsung membuat wajah merah Kushina makin mererah.  
"Aku tidak bisa mengelola makanan."  
"Hahaha.. Aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Minato terpingkal dan kembali membuat Kushina kesal.  
"Manusia jelek!" Balas Kushina dan kembali masuk kedalam lautan.  
"Eh? Kushina? Kushina?" Tak ada jawaban dan perlahan Minato pun membuaka bekal yang ia bawa.  
"Harusnya kau menemani aku makan." Gumam Minato lirih tanpa tahu jika Kushina sudah kembali dan ada didepannya.

Bahkan sampai malam tiba Kushina pun masih setia duduk disebuah batu karang sampai dua orang manusia datang untuk bermesraan. Kushina mulai memperhatikan kedua insat tersebut. Ya.. Mereka pasangan yang cocok yang satu cantik dan yang satu tampan dan itu dari segi pengelihatan manusia begitu juga dengan dirinya. Memang aneh tapi Kushina merasa senang ketika melihat wajah manusia-manusia tersebut yang menurut kaumnya sangatlah jelek dan menjijikkan. Ia masih terus mengintip sampai sang pria menyematkan sebuah benda dijari pasangannya. Melihat ke arah tangannya, Kushinapun mulai menatap sedih karena sisik-sisiknya yang tajam nampak tak muat dimasuki benda bulat seperti tadi.  
"Benda itu tidak akan pernah cocok dijariku." Gumam Kushina lirih dan tak lama kemudian iapun kembali menyelam kelaut.  
Keesokan harinya Fugaku kembali mengantar Minato ke pantai.

"Kita sampai."

"Maaf merepotkanmu lagi Fugaku, besok kau tidak usah mengantarku, aku bisa kesini dengan bantuan alat yang kau berikan."  
"Tidak akan! Aku akan tetap mengantarmu besok kalau Sasuke tahu aku tidak mengantarmu dia akan mengamuk dan tidak mau makan selalama seminggu."  
"Hehehe.. Kegitu ya, sekali lagi.. Maaf merepotkan."  
"Tidak masalah." Balas Fugaku yang sudah pergi dari hadapan Minato.  
Angin kembali berhembus dan air laut perlahan naik kepermukaan menghempas seekor kepiting sampai berguling tepat dikaki Minato yang sedang menekan cipnya untuk mengetahui keadaan sekelilingnya.

'Anda sekarang berjarak 8 meter dari arah laut dan di belakang anda ada—'

"Minato?" Kushina mulai memanggil dan Minatopun mulai membalikkan badannya seraya tersenyum.  
"Kita berjumpa lagi Kushina." Ucap Minato yang ikut membuat Kushina tersenyum.

Hari-hari mereka lewati berdua dengan senang, mereka terus bercerita dan tertawa bersama tanpa Minato tahu jika mahluk yang sering bersamanya adalah duyung pemangsa manusia. Sudah genap 3 minggu mereka saling mengenal dan hal tersebut sudah membuat sebuah perasaan bernama cinta tumbuh diantara mereka.

"Hei Kushina.. Aku mau bertanya."  
"Tanya apa?" Balas Kushina penasaran.  
"Tidak jadi." Balas Minato dan langsung membuat Kushina kembali menatap bosan.  
"Eh.. Ini sudah sore ya?" Tanya Minato selanjutnya.  
"Seperti kau tidak tahu saja." Balas Kushina marah dan Minatopun kembali tertawa.  
"Hahaha.. Aku kan tidak bisa melihat." Jawab Minato yang langsung membuat Kushina memukul jidatnya dengan tangan sendiri karena merasa bodoh.  
"Kalau begitu aku harus pergi, temanmu hampir datang kan?"  
"Iya,, dan kuharap kita masih bisa bertemu besok." Kushina mulai terdiam namun perasaan takut terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya.  
"Kushina? Kau dengar aku kan?"  
"Akan ku usahakan." Balas Kushina seraya beringsut kepermukaan laut. Minato masih tersenyum dan beberapa menit kemudian Fugaku pun datang bersama dengan Sasuke.  
"Paman! Ayo kita bercerita lagi!" Sakuke mulai berteriak antusian seraya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah buku gambar dan buku cerita dikedua tangannya.  
"Apapuun keinginmu, Suke." Balas Minato dan tak lama kemudian mereka bertigapun pergi meninggalkan Kushina yang bersedih seraya melihat bulan diatas kepalanya.  
"Besok.. Bulan mati." Gumam Kushina lirih dan tak lama kemudian iapun mulai menyelam kedalam laut.

Breng!  
Esok paginya Minato sudah sampai dipantai dan Fugaku sudah kembali meninggalkannya. Minato tidak sabar ingin bertemu Kushina dan iapun tidak sabar untuk memberikan sesuatu pada gadis tersebut, sebuah cincin yang sedari tadi ia kalungkan, cincin milik Ibunya yang sudah meninggal dan Minato yakin pasti cincin tersebut cocok dikenakan oleh Kushina.  
Menit-menit sudah berlalu bahkan berjam-jam sudah berlalu namun Kushina berlum datang hingga detik ini. Minato tahu ini sudah sore dan pasti sebentar lagi Fugaku akan menjemputnya itu artinya.. Kushina tidak datang hari ini.  
Sementara itu didalam laut.

"Pokonya Karin mau ikut kakak!" Karin, duyung muda tersebut kembali merengek dikala Kushina hampir setengah jalan keluar dari istananya.  
"Karin aku tidak akan lama.. Aku janji." Balas Kushina berusaha lembut padahal hatinya begitu takut.  
"Nona karin ayo masuk sebentar lagi ada bahaya." Iruka ikut berusaha membujuk Karin namun duyung muda tersebut terus menggeleng.  
"Karin kalau kau manja seperti ini nanti tidak akan ada makluk laut yang suka padamu dan nanti kau tidak dapat pacar." Kushina mulai bicara dan sontak membuat duyung muda tersebut terdiam.  
"Hwaa! Kakak jahat!" Balas Karin yang sudah kembali kedalam Istana meninggalkan Kushina dan Iruka yang berada di luar.  
"Saya tidak akan memantra pintu belakang." Ucap Iruka pelan namun langsung membuat Kushina terlonjak kaget. Kushina mulai mendongak, menatap rona oranye yang terlias diatas laut tanda sore hampir mencapai batasnya.  
"Aku harus cepat." Gumam Kushina yang mulai menggerakkan ekornya untuk naik kepermukaan.

Sementara itu Minato sudah menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya namun orang yang ia tunggu belum juga datang hingga sore ini.  
"Kushina." Panggil Minato lirih.  
"Ya?" Jawab Kushina tiba-tiba dan sontak membuat Minato kembali terjungkal dan membuat Kushina tersenyum.  
"Aku ingat ekspresimu yang seperti itu, Minato." Balas Kushina yang membuat Minato jadi canggung.  
"Heheh.. Kau mengagetkanku, ngomong-ngomong dari mana saja kau? Aku menunggumu dari pagi." Balas Minato yang lembali membuat Kushina terdiam sedih.  
"Aku lupa harusnya aku tidak menemuimu sekarang."  
"Kenapa?" Tanya Minato bingung. "Oh iya.. Aku tahu kita baru kenal beberapa minggu, terlebih.. Kau pernah bercerita kalau kau adalah seorang penjahat dan pernah.. Membunuh." Kushina mulai terdiam sedih dan ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan manusia didepannya sekarang ini.  
"Aku tahu.. Aku hanyalah pria buta tapi kau tahu aku punya perasaan.. Aku.. Punya perasaan padamu." Kushina mulai membelalakkan matanya kaget dan iapun mulai menggelangkan kepalanya tidak terima.  
"Dan dengan ini.." Ucap Minato seraya melepas tali dilehernya tali yang diujungnya terdapat sebuah cincin yang langsung membuat Kushina menatap horor.  
"Aku ingin memperdekat hubungan kita dengan—."  
"TIDAK!" Bentak Kushina yang langsung membuat Minato kaget.  
"Oh.. Aku mengeti.. Mungkin.. Kau tidak suka pria buta sepertiku." Minato mulai tersenyum sedih dan tak lama kemudian iapun mendengar sebuah isakan.  
"Hiks.. Kau tidak mengerti.. Jariku.. Hiks.. Tidak akan cocok mengenakan benda yang akan kau berikan." Teringat oleh Kushina beberapa minggu yang lalu ketika ia melihat dua orang manusia yang sedang berduaan didekat pantai dan salah satu diantara mereka memberikan sebuah benda bulat yang ditempel disebuah jari manis. Ya.. Benda yang mirip seprti punya Minato, sebuah cincin. Dan dia tahu apa gunanya benda bulat tersebut dikalangan Manusia.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimamu." Lanjut Kushina seraya melihat kedua tangannya yang bersisik dan berkuku tajam. Bahkan sudah tak terhitung berapa mutiara yang berjatuhan dari pipinya ketika air mata tersebut jatuh menjadi benda padat berwana putih.  
"Karena aku bukan manusia."

Minato hanya diam dan tak lama kemudian iapun mulai tersenyum kembali. Kedua tangannya mulai bergerak dan perlahan tangannya mulai menyentuh tangan bersisik Kushina secara lembut. Kushina kaget dan secara spontan iapun beringsut kebelakang.  
"Mi-Minato!?"  
"Aku tahu." Balas Minato singkat.  
"Aku tahu kau bukan manusia. Kau duyung.. Benarkan?" Kushina kembali terbelalak dan iapun kembali menunduk sedih.  
"Aku sudah tahu.. Saat kita.. Tiga kali bertemu alatku bilang kau adalah makluk berekor seperti ikan dan bertubuh seperti manusia hanya saja.. Bersisik juga.. Berbahaya."  
"Lalu.. Kalau kau tahu.. Kenapa kau masih mendekatiku."  
"Karena aku terlanjur menyukaimu.,. Tidak.. Aku mencintaimu, ada rasa aneh ketika aku bersamamu kau tahu.. Aku pernah mendengar jika duyung membenci manusia karena mereka itu terlihat jelek dan menjijikkan, dan bagi manusia.. Duyung adalah makluk menyeramkan dan juga jelek. Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak tahu jelek.. Menyeramkan dan menjijikkan itu seperti apa. Bahkan tampan dan cantik pun aku tidak tahu. Oleh sebab itu aku mampu mencintaimu tanpa harus tahu kau adalah makluk menakutkan yang mampu membunuhku. Aku, Mencintaimu Kushina."

Kushina masih tetap memangis namun ia akui, hatinya senang. Rona oranye dilangit kini bergantikan dengan warna hitam dan perlahan awan merah tersebut berangsur-angsur menghilang.  
"Kushina." Kini Minato dapat menggenggam tangan Kushina tanpa perlawanan. Minato mulai tersenyum dan iapun mulai menyandarkan kepalanya diekor Kushina yang masih bebas bergerak dipasir.  
"Jadi ini tubuh duyung tak tak bisa aku sentuh selama 3 minggu ini."  
"Kumohon bangunlah Minato.. Sisikku sangat tajam."  
"Tidak akan.. Aku rela terluka kalau itu karena mu." Kushina kembali menangis namun tangisannya kali ini karena bahagia.  
"Jadi.. Maukah kau memperererat hubungan kita?" Minato kembali bertanya sekali lagi.  
"Iya.. Asal kau menutup matamu." Minato hanya terdiam namun ia membalasnya dengan senyuman.  
"Kuharap itu hadiah." Balas Minato senang dan langsung membuat Kushina tersenyum seraya mengapus air matanya yang belum jatuh. Air mata tersebut masih menempel dijari Kushina dan perlahan iapun mulai mengoleskan air mata tersebut di kelopak mata Minato yang masih tertutup.  
"Hangat." Gumam Minato bersamaan dengan berubahnya langit berwarna orange tanpa sedikitpun cahaya bulan. Angin kembali berhembus dan Minato masih enggan membuka kedua matanya.  
"Bukalah matamu." Perintah Kushina.  
"Untuk apa? Aku tetap tidak bisa melihat apa-apa kan." Balas Minato santai dan Kushinapun mulai berinisiatif menaruh seekor kepiting dipipi Minato sampai pria tersebut membuka matanya karena kaget.  
Langit hitam.  
Rambut merah yang tertiup angin.

Minato kembali berkedip.  
Bintang yang bersinar dilangit dan.. Mata berwarna zambrud.  
"Halo." Sapa Kushina yang sontak membangunkan tubuh Minato yang sedang berbaring.  
"Kau.." Ucap Minato singkat.  
"Aku Kushina.. Duyung menyeramkan yang memangsa manusia." Balas Kushina namun Minato malah berdiam seraya menggosok kedua matanya.  
"Minato?" Kushina khawatir.  
"Apa.. Apa aku tidak salah melihat?" Minato mulai bergumam dan iapun mulai mengamati kedua tangannya.  
"Aku punya tangan.. Aku.. Aku bisa melihat.." Ia mulai tersenyum. "HWAAA! Aku sembuh! Minato mulai berteriak senang membuat Kushina tersenyum karena kebahagiaan Minato.  
"Jadi seperti ini wujud duyung yang kata orang-orang menyeramkan." Ucap Minato yang langsung membuat Kushina merunduk sedih.  
"Kau menakjubkan." Lanjut Minato yang langsung membuat Kushina mendongak.  
"Wujud yang begitu indah, terlihat kuat dan hebat." Kushina tidak mengerti entah ia harus senang atau sedih karena ucapan Minato yang tiba-tiba.  
"Terimakasih kau sudah menyembuhkan mataku, Kushina dan aku.. menyukai wujudmu." Kushina kembali terbelalak dan langitpun berubah semakin hitam membuat angin berhembus kencang dan Kushina pun mulai tersenyum seraya melihat langit di atasnya.  
"Kau tahu Minato. Hari ini adalah bulan mati, malam dimana duyung akan berubah menjadi jelek." Minato mulai menatap bingung namun ketika ia melihat Kushina tersenyum tiba-tiba saja muka Minato berubah merah. Kushina mulai memeluk dirinya sendiri, merunduk dan membuat Minato khawatir.

"Kushina!" Panggil Minato namun tiba-tiba sisik ditubuh Kushina menghilang, kuku-kuku tajamnya menyusut dan warna kulitnya berubah menjadi putih. Kushina mulai mendongak dan Minato sangat kaget.  
"Tubuh atasku akan menjadi menjijikkan ketika bulan mati dan ekorku akan nampak jelek seperti sekarang ini."

Minato mulai tersenyum, mendekati Kushina dan menyematkan cincin tersebut dijari manis duyung tersebut.  
"Kalau begitu akupun sama jelek dan menjijikkannya denganmu, jadi.. Tidak ada salahnya kan kita menjalin cinta yang tabu ini."  
"Kau tidak keberatan." Tanya Kushina ingin keyakinan.  
"Aku suka air matamu yang hangat karena telah menyembuhkan pengelihatanku, sekarang aku bisa melihat seperti apa dua sosok duyung yang sangat aku cintai. Yang mengagumkan dan jelek seperti diriku." Kushina mulai tersenyum bahagia dan iapun mulai memeluk Minato sangat erat.  
"Aku juga menyukaimu, tidak! tapi aku mencintaimu, Minato."  
"Terimakasih." Balas Minato senang dan tanpa mereka ketahui Iruka terus memata-matai mereka dari laut.

* * *

"Jadi." Naruto memulai jeda.

"Saat bulan mati para duyung berubah jelek seperti aku?" Iruka mulai mengangguk dan Narutopun kembali berpikir.  
"Kedua orang tua anda saling mencintai, Tuan muda dan.. Mereka tidak peduli kalau cinta antara duyung dan manusia sangat dilarang. Mereka terus menganyam kisah cinta mereka sampai mereka mendapatkan buah dari hasil cinta mereka."  
"Buah cinta." Beo Naruto lirih.  
"Iya.. Anda adalah buah cinta Nona Kushina dan Tuan Minato."  
Naruto mulai tersenyum namun iapun kembali teringat dengan pria jelek yang pernah ia tolong.  
"Ibu mencintai Ayah yang adalah manusia kan?" Naruto mulai bertanya dengan senyuman terukir di bibir manisnya.  
"Tuan!" Iruka mulai menatap waspada.

"Begitu juga dengan aku!" Balas Naruto antusias dan detik berikutnya Naruto pun mulai berenang melewati Iruka dan pergi dari kamarnya.  
"Tuan! Tunggu!" Iruka tidak didengar sementara duyung manis a la manisa tersebut sudah hilang dari pengelihatannya. Iruka mulai tersenyum.  
"Lindungilah putra kalian Tuan Minato.. Nona Kushina. Biarkan putra anda bahagia sampai dia meninggal dalam tidur nyenyaknya."

Sore harinya. Sang Pangeran Naga mulai keluar dari sebuah Istana bawah laut ketika dirinya dicegat 5 bawahan Karin disana.  
"Sayang sekali.. Kekasihku si mata cantik tidak bisa melihatku, tapi tidak apa, aku bisa mendapatkan mata cantik yang tidak akan berhenti menatapku karena kagum dan aku yakin, manusia dengan julukan Quuen itu akan segera menjadi milikku." Pria Naga tersebut kembali menyeringai dan pergi dari daerah kekuasaan para duyung membuat Ayahnya diwaktu yang sama bersiap keluar dari Istananya.  
"Kapal laut, dengan pemuda berhiaskan warna merah diseluruh tubuhnya." Madara terus bergumam mengucapkan ciri yang disebutkan putranya satu jam yang lalu. Ia mulai berenang kepermukaan dengan wujud Ular Naga raksasasanya yang mampu membuat gelombang raksasa di laut tersebut.

"Tidak biasanya ada ombak besar." Neji mulai bergumam seraya melihat langit yang perlahan berubah menjadi hitam. Ditanganya terdapat sebuah kantong kresek berisi beberapa kain berwarna coklat.  
"Dan ini hampir malam." Gumam Neji yang mulai beranjak pergi namun terhalang oleh seorang pemuda yang mulai beringsut dari laut ke arah batu karang.  
"Dia.." Gumam Neji senang ketika melihat pemuda berambut merah bata tersebut yang mulai menatap takut ke arah Neji.

Sedangkan dia arah lain terlihatlah Naruto yang masih berenang kepermukaan dengan sangat senang, ditangannya ia memeluk beberapa kain yang sering ia pakai dipermukaan benda apalagi jika bukan—baju.  
"Ha~ tidak masalah kalau cuma semalam." Gumam Naruto senang dan iapun tidak sabar ingin

Segera kepermukaan atau ingin segera bertemu manusia jelek yang sudah merebut hatinya.  
"Na~ na~ na~" Dan saking senangnya Naruto pun kembali melantunkan suara merdunya yang langsung membuat ikan-ikan kecil didekatnya ikut kemanapun dia pergi.

.

.

"Sasuke! Kau jangan tinggalkan aku!" Tobi mulai merengek seraya melompat-lompat dari pulau yang ditinggalkan pemuda tersebut.  
"Berisik! Rakit ini tidak akan muat dinaiki oleh dua orang bodoh!"  
"Tapi kau bisa memasukkan aku kedalam tas besarmu kan?" Sasuke mulai geram dan perempatan siku-siku mulai bertengger dijidatnya.  
"Memangnya kau ini barang apa?"  
"Hwee! Aku mau bertemu Tuan Kyuubi~" Rengek Tobi dan Sasuke pun kembali mendayung tanpa peduli.  
"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Bagus. Tobi tidak didengar dan iapun mulai menagis guling-guling diatas pasir tanpa tahu jika pemuda yang meninggalkannya tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Berlayar ditempat musuh, sungguh bodoh! Tapi hei.. Dia sudah jauh berada dari pulaunya itu artinya ia tidak akan dikenali sebagai orang jahat dari pulaunya.

Hening.

Sasuke kembali mengingat dengan si pemilik mata sebiru lautan tersebut.  
"Apa kau berada disekitar sini, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke geram namun bercampur rindu. Bahkan sekilas senyumpun mulai terpangpang diwajah tampannya.

Byuurr!  
Air laut menghempas tebing begitu keras.  
Byurr!

Dan kali ini air laut bertabrakan dengan kapal Kyuubi yang tengah berlayar.  
"Tuan Kyuubi, makanan anda." Suigetsu mulai menyerahkan sebuah piring yang berisi makanan berbentuk bulat ke arah Kyuubi yang mulai menoleh ke arahnya.  
"Kerja bagus, Suigetsu." Puji Kyuubi.

"Hei.. Mana sausnya?" Kyuubi mulai bertanya marah sedangkan Suigetsu tengah menyembunyikan saus dibekang punggungnya.  
"Suigetsu!"  
"Tuan! Makanan anda akan nampak aneh jika ditambah saus merah."  
"Kau membantahku?" Tanya Kyuubi murka.  
Glek.  
"Ti-tidak."  
"Kalau begitu berikan atau kau yang harus menumpahkan isi saus itu dimakananku."  
Suigetsu mulai berkeringat dingin namun iapun mulai menyerahkan botol saus tersebut ke arah Kyuubi.  
"Aneh! Kau bisa membuat pesanannku tapi tidak mau melumurinya dengan saus." Ucap Kyuubi kesal seraya menyucurkan saus merah kental tersebut diatas makanannya. Suigetsu perlahan mulai merasakan mual apalagi ketika makanan yang ia buat mulai menggelinding dan menampakan warna biru bulat dengan titik hitam ditengahnya.  
Seketika pengelihatan Suigetsupun mulai mengabur dan tak lama kemudian iapun jatuh tersungkur tak sadarkan diri.  
Bruk!

"Aku baru tahu jika kau takut dengan saus." Gumam Kyuubi sok bingung padahal Suigetsu pingsan karena makanan mirip bola mata tersebut sudah disirim Kyuubi dengan saus mirip darah.  
"Em.. Rasa daging sapi." Ucap Kyuubi senang setelah memakan makanan dipiringnya.  
"Tuan Kyuubi, harusnya anda masuk, angin sore ini sangat kencang." Shukaku mulai bicara namun Kyuubi tidak memperdulikannya.  
"Dan meninggalkan pemandangan indah ini?" Tanya Kyuubi pada laut yang seakan mengamuk.  
"Tidak akan!" Balas Kyuubi acuh seraya melahap makannya kembali dengan pipi yang ia bulatkan.  
Shukaku mulai menghela napas sedangkan Juugo mulai mengakat tubuh Suigetsu yang masih pingsan.  
"Tapi Tuan besar Nagato menghubungi tadi." Kyuubi menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan perlahan tatapan matanya berubah jadi marah.  
"Apa yang dia katakan?" Tanya Kyuubi kesal.  
"Beliau bertanya kapan anda mau pulang?" Kyuubi mulai terdiam dan seketika iapun ingat dengan Kisame sang peliharaan sekaligus anak angkatnya. Tatapan Kyuubi kini berubah sedih.  
"Nanti.. Setelah aku menemukan apa yang kucari. Terlebih.. Temanku belum ditemukan." Balas Kyuubi seraya mencengkram erat kalung biru yang ia pakai.  
"Kalau begitu akan segera saya balas pesan dari—."

BUAG!  
BYURR!

"Apa itu?" Tanya Juugo kaget ketika melihat monster raksasa yang baru saja keluar dari laut. Monster tersebut terus naik, meliuk-liuk sebelum akhirnya berkoar dengan suaranya yang dahsyat.  
"Itu— Naga?" Tanya Shukaku tidak yakin karena ia baru pertama melihat makhluk abadi tersebut dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.  
Ular Naga tersebut masih melayang di atas langit gelap sementara laut masih mengombang ambing kapal Kyuubi dengan mudahnya.  
"Tuan Kyuubi! Anda harus masuk!" Shukaku mulai meminta namun Kyuubi tidak peduli dan terus berjalan kedepan dengan mata yang berbinar kagum menatap Ular Naga raksasa tersebut.  
"Dia yang kucari." Kyuubi mulai bergumam senang berbeda dengan Sasuke yang terus terhempas ombak ditengah laut.

"Tidak ada hujan tidak ada badai kenapa laut ini malah mengamuk?" Sasuke terus bergumam marah bahkan saking kuatnya ombak tersebut tas yang sedari tadi di pegang Sasuke sudah jatuh ke dalam laut.  
"Tasku!" Teriak Sasuke namun tak membuat benda hitam tersebut naik kepermukaan. Sasuke tetap melihat laut dibawahnya dari rakit yang ia naiki berharap jika sebentar lagi tas tersebut akan menampakan diri sesuai harapannya.  
"Dasar bodoh!" Geram Sasuke dan seketika itu juga telinganya menagkap sesuatu yang familiar.  
"Suara ini?" Gumam Sasuke kaget dan ketika ia kembali melihat kebawah sesuatu yang aneh mulai berenang dari sana membuat Sasuke penasaran dengan benda tersebut. Sasuke masih memfokuskan kedua matanya, semakin condong, semakin dekat sampai ia membelalakkan kedua matanya kaget bersamaan dengan datangnya malam yang makan pekat.  
"Ka—."

Diwaktu yang sama.

"Tidak! Jangan takut!" Neji mulai berjalan pelan membuat Duyung didepannya takut seraya beringsut kebelakang.  
"Aku orang baik, sungguh.."  
"Pergilah!" Hanya kata itu yang dia ucapkan.  
"Aku membawa sesuatu untukmu karena ku yakin kau akan datang." Neji mulai beranjak pergi setelah ia menyimpan kantong kresek tersebut tepat didepan sang duyung. Perlahan ekor yang ia miliki mulai menyusut dan sisik yang ia punya mulai menghilang digantikan dengan dua pasang kaki yang terlihat kaku.  
"Aku tahu kau akan datang maka dari itu aku membawa pakaian untukmu, agar kau tidak kedinginan dimalam ini, ya.. Dari pada— ka-kau telan-jang ." Ucap Neji dengan pipi merona seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.  
Sang duyung berambut merah tersebut mulai tersenyum seraya menatap Neji dengan iris jadenya yang lembut.  
"Terimakasih."

.

.

"Tuan Kyuubi!" Kini Juugo yang memanggil membuat Sigetsu terbangun dari pingsannya.  
"Aku akan benar-benar menghilangkan daging dari menu masakanku." Gumam Suigetsu dan dengan kasar Juugo pun menjatuhkan tubuh pemuda tersebut dari pangkuannya.  
Bruk!

"Heii!" Kini Suigetsu berteriak kesal.  
Ular Naga tersebut terus berputar-putar sampai ia melihat kapal kecil di bawahnya, Sang Naga mulai turun dan menukik sangat tajam membuat semua anak buah Kyuubi takut karena melihat sang Naga akan menghantam kapal mereka dari atas.  
"BERLINDUNG!" Perintah Shukaku dan dengan cepat mereka pun sembunyi dibawah deck!  
BRAK!

Ular Naga rakasasa tersebut menghilang dan kini berubah jadi sesosok monster Naga bersisik hitam keabuan dan bertubuh setengah naga. Bahkan tak lama kemudian iapun sudah berubah kembali menjadi seorang pria bertubuh besar dan berpakaian serba hitam, ia mulai merunduk hormat dihadapan Kyuubi dengan rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Kyuubi masih terkagum. Jelas karena dia Naga yang disukai Kyuubi.  
"Perkenalkan, aku Madara, dan kedatanganku kesini Untuk melamarkanmu untuk Putra-"  
Deg!  
Madara mulai terdiam kaget ketika ia melihat wajah Kyuubi, rambut merahnya, juga.. Bibir merahnya. Ya.. Semuanya sama persis dengan orang yang sangat ingin Madara temui. Ia mulai menggeram marah dan sontak membuat Kyuubi menatapnya bingung.

"Kau.." Ucap Madara dengan jeda dan tak lama kemudian iapun kembali kewujud Monsternya dengan ekor panjang yang mulai melilit sebagian kapal Kyuubi, kulit bersisik berwarna hitam juga kukunya runcing, gigi taring yang tajam dan Mata Merah berlatar hitam yang terus melihat Kyuubi dengan tatapan benci. Ditangannya muncul sebuah senjata tajam bermata tiga dan langsung membuat Kyuubi mundur selangkah karena takut atau mungkin— sedih .  
"Keh!" Madara mulai terkekeh senang.  
"Kita bertemu lagi, dan sekarang, aku.. Tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup kali ini." Senjata di tangan Madara makin jelas terlihat dan iapun siap melemparkan benda tersebut ke arah Kyuubi yang terlihat ketakutan dan hampir meneteskan air matanya.  
"MATILAH KAU JALANG SIALAN!" Marah Madara yang langsung melemparkan Trisula tersebut ke arah Kyuubi dan—.  
Creb!  
Darah pun mulai mengotori deck kayu yang menjadi pijakannya.

.  
.

"HWAA!" Sasuke mulai beringsut kebelakang seraya menutup hidungnya yang berlumuran darah karena mimisan. Tadi itu apa? Seseorang menciumnya? Si blonde? Menciumnya? Seorang pemuda yang menciumnya atau.. Duyung yang ia tunggu kedatangannya menciumnya.  
"Ma-maaf kan aku." Si blonde mulai memasang wajah menyesal dan hal tersebut malah membuat wajah Sasuke makin memerah.  
"Aneh sekali, saat pertama aku menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibirku si jelek ini tidak berteriak seperti tadi."  
Si blonde mulai bergumam namun cukup untuk didengar Sasuke yang masih jantungan akibat Insiden kedatangan seorang pemuda dari dasar laut dengan tas hitam dipelukannya juga— kedatangannya yang langsung menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sasuke alias, ci-u-man.  
"K-k-k-k-kau.." Sasuke mulai bicara terbata dan ia merutuki mulutnya tersebut karena bicara bodoh. Kini Sasuke dapat melihat wajah pemuda tersebut dengan jelas wajah yang mirip sekali dengan Minato, paman yang ia sukai.  
"Selamat malam." Ucap si blonde yang mulai naik ke rakit Sasuke seraya menggerakkan kedua kakinya yang masih berada di air laut dan sontak membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak juga dengan mulutnya yang menganga.  
"JADI KAU MANUSIA!" Teriak Sasuke OOC dan malah membuat si blonde tersenyum ke arah pemuda tersebut.  
"Hehehe.."

TBC.

Catatan: Sasuke sama Itachi tidak berkeluarga, begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Kyuubi. Dimana Sasuke adalah manusia dan ayahnya adalah Fugaku sedangkan Itachi adalah monster Naga dengan ayah bernama Madara. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang adalah duyung yang ayahnya manusia(Minato) dan Kyuubi yang Ayahnya manusia(Nagato).

Hwaaa berapa bulan saya tidak lanjut fic xD niatnya tadi saya ngebuat sekuel untuk salah satu fic saya tapi malah jadi lanjut fic Merman Ugly jehehe.. Tak apa karena bayak yang minta ini fic segera dilanjut, DAN SUMPAH, ini fic panjang amat ya?  
Oh iya terimakasih yang sudah review kesalahan saya dari kata mongster menjadi monster. Jujur bahasa Indonesia saya hanya mendapat nilai 6 malah kurang dan parahnya seminggu yang lalu saya dikomentar karena bahasa yang kurang dimengerti dan salah tempat =_= *gak ada hubungannya.  
Dan sepertinya beberapa pertanyaan sudah terjawab dengan adanya chap 4 wkwkwk dengan duyung menyeramkan yang bisa berubah mirip manusia ketika bulan mati sedangkan makhluk persilangan berubah menjadi manusia disaat itu.  
Jahaha xD  
Oh iya satu lagi, Monster Naga memang bisa jadi manusia kapanpun dan dimanapun, karena secara usia mereka itu abadi yang artinya mereka itu jauh lebih hebat kecuali kalau dimangsa sesamanya, yang menang bisa jadi sangat kuat loh. *lah  
Oh iya, ada bocoran, di chap depan saya berminat membuat mati salah satu diantara mereka xD ada yang tahu? *ditimpuk*  
Okee lah yang mau review silahkan dan moga fic ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan xD *plak.


	5. Chapter 5

Merman Ugly

Chapter: 5

* * *

Disebuah ruangan megah dan besar. Juga satu-satunya meja kerja yang terdapat disana. Seorang pria paruh baya berambut merah terlihat sibuk dengan berbagai dokumen didepannya. Matanya terus berfokus dan sesekali, ia melihat layar hologram dengan gambar seorang bocah berambut merah yang tengah mencium seekor hiu raksasa dari sebuah kapal laut.

Krieet.

Pintu mulai terbuka dan masuklah seorang wanita berambut biru seraya menyimpan secangkir kopi dimeja pria yang adalah suaminya.

"Apa sudah ada kabar?" Wanita tersebut mulai bertanya khawatir.

"Belum.. Tapi aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Shukaku, dan kuharap dia segera membalas pesanku."

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk." Wanita tersebut kembali berkata dan sontak membuat pria didepannya menatap pada dirinya sebelum akhirnya si pria mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke layar hologram disebelahnya. Layar yang masih menyalakan lampu merah tanda satu pesanpun belum masuk.

"Jangan Khawatir, aku yakin putra kita baik-baik saja, Konan." Pria tersebut mulai menenangkan membuat wanita didepannya tersenyum sedih.

"Semoga saja, Nagato." Balas wanita tersebut— Konan walau hatinya begitu takut. Nagato mulai tersenyum dan perlahan iapun mulai mengangkat cangkir kopi didepannya sampai—

PRANG!

Cangkir tersebut pecah setelah terjatuh dari tangan Nagato. Mereka mulai terdiam sedangkan Nagato kembali melihat kelayar hologram disebelahnya. Dan kali ini perasaannya terasa begitu takut dan khawatir. "Kurama." Ucap Nagato dalam hati dengan pandangan yang ia arahkan pada lukisan seorang pria berambut coklat dan wanita berambut merah yang adalah orang tuanya.

Kembali ke lautan.

Darah mulai terciprat setelah seorang pria terbatuk karna beberapa organ tubuhnya sudah tertusuk sebuah senjata. Sedangkan di depan pria tersebut, sesosok monster tengah tertawa puas ke arahnya. Ia tambah sedih.

"Kenapa?" Hanya kata itu yang mampu ia ucapkan dengan disusulnya beberapa tetes air mata yang berjatuhan dari iris merah darahnya. Senjata baru muncul ditangan monster tersebut membuat beberapa orang keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan senjata dimasing-masing tangan mereka. Kyuubi ambruk.

"Berani sekali kau menyerang Tuan Kyuubi!" Shukaku mulai menggeram seraya mengacungkan moncong senapannya ke arah Madara.

"Terima ini!" Geram Juugo yang mulai menarik pelatuk senjatanya ke arah Madara, membuat peluru tersebut melesat dan melukai dada monster didepannya sampai berdarah. Juugo mulai ber 'Yes' ria namun tak lama kemudian peluru tersebut kembali keluar disusul dengan menghilangnya bekas luka didada Madara. Mereka kaget.

"Sial." Umpat Jugo.

"Sekarang giliranku." Balas Madara seraya mengangkat tangannya membuat kapal tersebut oleng karena deburan ombak yang begitu besar. Air laut tersebut mulai naik kepermukaan menggesek udara sehingga menghasilkan hembusan angin yang mulai membekukan air yang dikuasi Madara. Dan kini kapal tersebut dikelilingi kristal tajam dingin yang mampu menyayat kulit ketika mereka menyentuhnya.

"Aku akan mempermudah kematian kalian lalu akan ku habisi jalang sialan itu!" Kyuubi kembali meneteskan air matanya, bukan sakit akibat serangan monster tersebut. Tapi sakit karena monster tersebut tidak mengerti akan perasaannya.

Dalam ingatan Kyuubi hanya ada seorang pria berambut coklat yang selalu menggendongnya disisi pantai. Pria tersebut terus bercerita seraya menunjukan jarinya ke arah lautan. Membuat Kyuubi kagum dan senang tapi tidak untuk wanita berambut merah yang sedang mengintip dibalik jendela rumahnya.

Kyuubi kembali meneteskan air matanya sedangkan Shukaku dan yang lainnya mulai mundur ketakutan.

"Seranganku kali ini akan mengenai jantungnya." Ucap Madara senang dengan sebuah pedang yang kembali muncul ditangannya. Dan dengan sekali lemparan pedang tersebut mulai melaju ke arah Kyuubi. Membuat Shukaku dan yang lainnya mulai mengambil ancang-ancang ditempat. Setidaknya Mati melindunngi Tuan mereka lebih terhormat dari pada kabur melarikan diri.

Creb!

Madara mulai membelalakkan matanya kaget begitu juga dengan Shukaku dan kedua temannya.

"Sudah cukup!" Ucap seorang pria bersurai hitam murka dengan tangan yang mengepal kuat pedang tajam yang baru saja ia hentikan, membuat telapak tangannya terluka bahkan sampai mengeluarkan darah membuat orang-orang dibelakangnya termasuk Kyuubi kaget.

"King?" Gumam Suigetsu yang ingat pernah bertemu pria tersebut.

"Itachi." Kaget Madara dan dengan sekali cengkraman pedang digenggaman Itachi patah terbelah dua.

"Dengar Madara! Aku mungkin tidak akan mempermasalahkan kau membunuh manusia berambut merah yang lain, tapi jika kau membunuh pilihanku karena mirip dengan wanita yang kau benci maka, aku akan mengirimmu menuju tempat peristirahatan pria itu."

Madara hanya terdiam namun tak lama kemudian iapun mulai tersenyum.

"Hum.. Mirip ya?" Gumam Madara namun tanpa ia sadari sebuah tombak hitam sudah menancap diperutnya.

Krek!

Itachi kembali memuculkan tombak hitam ditangannya dan kali ini jumlahnya ada dua.

"Aku akan senang, jika aku bisa bertemu dengan kekasihku lagi." Ucap Madara pelan dan iapun mulai kembali ke wujud Naganya lalu pergi dari kapal tersebut. Itachi siap mengejar.

"JANGAN!" Kyuubi mulai meminta membuat Itachi terdiam ditempatnya.

"Jangan bunuh Madara.. Kakekku sangat mencintainya, begitu juga— aku." Itachi hanya diam namun sedetik kemudian iapun mulai tersenyum tipis.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Itachi dan detik berikutnya iapun sudah melompat dari kapal tersebut meninggalkan Kyuubi dan yang lainnya.

"Tuan! Bertahanlah!" Ucap Shukaku khawatir karena trisula tersebut masih menancap diperut Kyuubi.

"Rasa sakitnya— tidak seberapa." Balas Kyuubi tersenyum namun dengan air mata yang kembali menetes.

Tes.

Juugo mulai mengelap tetesan air dipipinya.

"Air?" Tanya Juugo bingung dan ketika ia mendongak, Juugo pun langsung membelalakkan matanya kaget. "BERLINDUNG!" Perintah Juugo dan detik berikutnya kristal es yang pernah dibuat Madara pun hancur dan menyapu orang-orang dikapal tersebut termasuk Kyuubi yang langsung tenggelam.

BYUR!

Sementara itu Sasuke masih memperhatikan pemuda blonde yang berada dirakitnya tersebut. Si blonde hanya memiringkan kepalanya pertanda ia bingung dengan kelakuan manusia didepannya.

"Kenapa bisa mirip sekali?" Sasuke mulai bertanya seraya mendekati Naruto perlahan. "Bahkan kau lebih indah dari yang ku bayangan." Naruto hanya tersenyum ia akui ia malu mendengar kata-kata tersebut. Kata-kata berupa pujian yang baru ia dengar pertama kalinya.

"Apa kau sedang merayuku manusia jelek?" Tanya Naruto yang langsung membuat Sasuke menaikkan alisnya bingung. Ombak besar kembali datang dan langsung membuat Sasuke oleng dan menghantam tubuh Naruto dari atas.

Buk!

Hening.

Mereka kembali bertatapan karena kagum bahkan wajah mereka pun berubah menjadi merah karena suara jantung yang begitu keras, dan saat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, Sasuke langsung memicingkan matanya ketika melihat kapal yang tak jauh dari pandangannya.

"Itu kapal Kyuubi." Ucap Sasuke yang ikut membuat Naruto menengok.

"Kyuubi?"

"Iya, dia temanku, ayo kita temui dia, aku ingin mengenalkanmu padanya." Naruto hanya tersenyum dan dengan antusias Naruto pun mulai mengangguk.

Sesampainya disana hanya kapal kosong yang didapati Sasuke.

"Kyuu! Dimana kau?" Sasuke mulai berteriak namun tak ada jawaban yang ia dapat.

"Kenapa seluruh kapalnya basah?" Tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir.

"Entahlah.. Mungkin Kyuubi sedang mencucinya." Jawab Sasuke asal dan tak lama kemudian Suigetsu pun datang dari dalam laut.

"Tuan Sasuke!" Panggilnya khawatir namun sedetik kemudian mulutnya hanya bisa menganga dengan wajah memerah ketika melihat Naruto berada di rakit Sasuke.

"Dimana Kyuubi? Dan kenapa kau ada di dalam air?" Tanya Sasuke namun Suigetsu masih asik mengagumi wajah indah Naruto.

"Oi! Sasuke mulai membentak dan dengan cepat Suigetsu pun menampar wajahnya sendiri supaya sadar.

"Ini gawat! Tuan Kyuubi tenggelam dan kami tidak bisa menemukannya." Adu Suigetsu dan tak lama kemudian Juugo pun menyembulkan kepalanya disebelah Suigetsu.

"Tuan Sasuke?" Tanya Juugo dan ketika ia menengok kesebelahnya, Juugo pun ikut terpesona ketika melihat Naruto.

"Dimana arah tenggelamnya Kyuubi?" Kini Sasuke mulai panik.

"Apa dia bisa berenang?" Kini Naruto mulai membuka pembicaraan membuat seseorang muncul disebelah rakit Sasuke.

Byur!

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan Tuan Kyuubi." Ucap Shukaku takut dan Naruto pun kembali bertanya.

"Seperti apa ciri manusia bernama Kyuubi itu?"

"Berambut merah." Ucap Shukaku dan sedetik kemudian Naruto pun mulai menceburkan diri kedalam laut membuat Sasuke kaget dan ikut mengejarnya.

"DOBE!"

.

.

.

Kyuubi masih berada di dalam air membuat napasnya perlahan hilang dengan mata yang terbuka sedikit. Ia terus turun kebawah.

Sepintas Kyuubi pun teringat kembali dengan Madara. Monster yang sedang memunggunginya itu baru selesai dengan makanannya dan hal itu langsung membuat pandangan mata Kyuubi berbinar dengan pipi merona. Namun hatinya berubah sakit ketika melihat sang monster mulai berbalik kedepan. Kyuubi mulai terdiam dan sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa hati Monster tersebut sudah ada yang memiliki dan itu artinya— tidak ada kesempatan untuk dirinya memiliki Madara.

Kyuubi mulai munutup kedua matanya.

Gelembung udara kembali naik kepermukaan secara perlahan. Membuat Kyuubi membuka matanya dengan napas terakhir yang baru pergi darinya. Samar-samar Kyuubi melihat seekor duyung mendekat ke arahnya juga seorang manusia yang berenang disebelahnya. Kyuubi kembali menutup matanya pasrah namun tak lama kemudian tubuhnya terangkat oleh dua makhluk berbeda jenis tersebut.

Dan setelah sampai dipermukaan Kyuubi pun dibaringkan di atas batu karang dengan perlahan oleh seseorang.

"Kyuu.." Seorang duyung tampan berambut biru mulai bertanya lirih dengan air mata yang mulai menetes dan kini berubah menjadi saphire. Kyuubi kembali membuka matanya dan orang pertama yang ia lihat adalah pemuda berambut blonde dan berisis biru.

"Apa aku sudah mati? Dan.. Cantik sekali malaikat disebelahku." Kyuubi mulai memuji dan malah membuat pemuda tersebut sedih dibuatya apalagi ketika ia melihat sebuah trisula masih menancap diperutnya. Kyuubi mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dan kali ini iapun membelalakkan matanya kaget. "Kisa-me?" Tanya Kyuubi memastikan.

"Iya.. Ini aku, Kyuu.. Kisame.. Maafkan aku karena aku kabur darimu." Balas pria tersebut— Kisame seraya menggenggam sebelah tangan Kyuubi yang terasa dingin.

"Aku sedih." Ucap Kyuubi lirih. "Kau tidak memanggilku, Mama lagi."

"Itu karena aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai orang tuaku. Aku.. Sebenarnya sangat mencintaimu, Kyuu."

"Tapi kau tahu sendiri aku mencintai sosok monster Naga." Balas Kyuubi yang langsung membuat Kisame tertunduk sedih. Sedangkan Naruto mulai memasang mimik bingung ketika Kyuubi menyebutkan kata monster naga.

"Kau harusnya benci pada Madara! Dia sudah membunuh keluargaku, adikku Ayahku.. Ibu—."

"Tidak!" Kyuubi mulai memotong. "Aku yang membunuh orang tuamu, Kisame." Lanjut Kyuubi yang langsung membuat Kisame dan Naruto kaget.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu.. Selama 8 tahun ini aku diteror dua duyung bersisik biru, bila aku berada di laut, mereka terus mengikutiku dan aku tahu mereka orang tuamu.. Hosh.. Aku tidak akan mengijinkan makhluk lain mengambil apa yang kupunya maka.. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melenyapkan meteka. Dan tulang orang tuamu ku pajang dikapalku sebagai hiasan."

Kisame tidak tahu, entah dia harus marah atau sedih setelah ia mendengar pengakuan dari Kyuubi. Dirinya hanya bisa menangis ketika melihat tatapan sendu pria yang berada dipangkuan si blonde.

"Bukankah ini milik kaum para Naga?" Naruto mulai bertanya seraya mengamati trisula yang menancap diperut Kyuubi. "Kita harus segera melepasnya atau nyawanya dalam bahaya."

"Tidak!" Kyuubi mulai memotong. "Aku tidak keberatan untuk mati jika itu demi orang yang ku cintai walau pada dasarnya hanya Kakekku yang dia cintai, berbeda dengan aku yang dia sangka adalah penghalang karena mirip dengan wanita sialan itu."

"Kyuu! Jangan banyak bicara! Aku akan melepas trisula in—"

"Apa yang aku katakan Kisame!" Tanya Kyuubi marah dengan tangan yang mempertahankan senjata tersebut diperutnya.

"Kyuu.." Lirih Kisame.

"Panggil aku.. Mama.. la-gi." Pinta Kyuubi lirih dengan mata yang mulai tertutup secara perlahan.

"Hiks.. Ma-" Kisame mulai menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia merasa, Kyuubi mulai menghentikan napasnya. Suara detak jantungnya sudah berhenti dan hal tersebut membuat Kisame terbelalak dan mulai menjerit tidak terima. Naruto ikut sedih apalagi ketika ia melihat Kisame mulai mencabut trisula tersebut dengan perlahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto kaget.

"Kau duyung kan?" Kini Kisame yang balik bertanya membuat Naruto terdiam dan merundukkan kepalnya. "Hahaha bulan mati membuat diri kita menjadi jelek." Ucap Kisame lirih seraya mengelus pipi Kyuubi yang dingin. "Tapi aku menyukai wujud jelek Manusia." Lanjutnya yang kini membuat Naruto mendongak. "Maukah kau membantuku?"

"Bantu apa? Kalau aku bisa melakukannya kenapa tidak." Balas Naruto yang kini membuat Kisame tersenyum.

"Kumohon untuk kau menghilangkan ingatan Kyuubi— tidak.. Tapi Mama angkatku agar dia tidak mengingatku lagi selama 8 tahun belakangan."

"Apa? Tapi.. Kenapa? Bukannya dia Mamamu dan juga.. Bukankah dia sudah.."

"Aku akan menukar nyawaku dengan nyawanya." Potong Kisame yang langsung membuat Naruto terbelalak kaget.

"Kenapa harus seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto sedih.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun.. Demi orang yang aku cintai." Naruto mulai terdiam namun sedetik kemudian iapun mulai tersenyum tipis.

"Cinta yang indah.. Tapi maaf.. Aku cuma punya kekuatan setengahnya di bulan mati dan mungkin.. Proses penghilangan ingatan ini akan sangat lama karena penghapusan dilakukan dari 8 tahun lalu."

"Tidak apa.. Kekuatanku juga hilang setengahnya saat bulan mati, makanya aku akan merelakan nyawaku dari pada aku menunggu sampai besok dan waktuku habis. Dan sekali lagi, maaf merepotkanmu.. Duyung silangan yang indah." Ucap Kisame yang kembali membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Kadang aku tidak mengerti cara berpikir manusia juga sebagian duyung. Baiklah.. Aku akan menolongmu."

"Terimakasih." Balas Kisame senang seraya membuat sebuah segel tangan dan setelah selesai Kisame pun mulai mencium punggung tangan Kyuubi. Mata Kisame perlahan mulai menyiratkan rasa sakit membuat Naruto kembali merunduk karena duyung tampan dari segi manusia tersebut akan mengorbankan nyawanya. Aura berwana biru perlahan menjalar dari tubuh Kisame lalu masuk ke tubuh Kyuubi membuat Kisame memejamkan matanya sedikit demi sedikit dengan napas yang terasa sesak. Ini menyakitkan karena ia merasa tubuhnya tercabik halus dari dalam. Tapi.. Demi orang yang ia cintai Kisame harus bisa menahannya. Perlahan Kuku Kyuubi pun berbah menjadi biru dengan disusulnya detakan jantung dan tarikan napas yang terhirup secara perlahan. Tapi tidak dengan luka diperut, Kyuubi. Lukanya masih ada dan tidak bisa hilang begitu saja. Naruto mulai khawatir apalagi ketika ia melihat Kisame mulai ambruk didepannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto mulai bertanya.

"Lakukan saja tugasmu!" Kisame mulai bicara sebelum duyung bertubuh manusia tersebut mendekatinya. "Aku baik-baik saja.. Hosh.. Demi—" Ucapan Kisame sontak terpotong ketika secara perlahan kedua matanya pun mulai tertutup sempurna dengan senyuman dibibirnya walau perlahan tubuhnya berubah menjadi kecil karena daging dalam tubuhnya telah hilang menjadi abu, bahkan kulitnya pun perlahan mengelupas membuat tulang putih perlahan menampakan wujudnya sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi warna hitam dan patah, bagian ekornya telah hilang karena sudah lebih dulu menjadi abu. Rambut birunya mulai rontok membuat tengkorak kepalanya jatuh dan mulai menggelinding sebelum akhirnya hilang dan ikut menjadi abu.

Naruto mulai merunduk sedih apalagi ketika ia mendengar suara yang entah dari mana asalanya.

"Orang yang kucintai."

Angin malam mulai berhembus, membuat Naruto tanpa sadar kembali meneteskan air matanya. Air mata yang tetap jadi salah satu batu cantik meski ia dalam wujud manusia.

"Maafkan aku.. Kyuubi." Ucap Naruto tidak yakin dengan nama tersebut. "Aku akan menghilangkan ingatanmu selama 8 tahun ini dan kuharap kau segera sembuh." Naruto mulai membaringkan tubuh Kyuubi dibebatuan. Ia mulai membuat sebuah segel tangan lalu menurunkan tangan kanannya yang disalah satu jarinya terdapat cahaya berwarna biru yang langsung Naruto tempelkan dikening Kyuubi secara perlahan. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku karena telah menghilangkan ingatan tentang anakmu. Anak angkatmu." Cahaya tersebut perlahan hilang dan Naruto mulai menghela napasnya perlahan dengan tubuh oleng karena merasa pusing. "Sshh.." Naruto mulai meringgis namun tak mau ia rasakan ketika dirinya malah teringat pada Sasuke yang pasti sangat menghawatirkan nya sekarang ini. "Aku harus segera kembali." Gumam Naruto dan tak lama kemudian iapun mulai menurunkan tubuhnya kedalam air laut dengan Kyuubi yang berada dipunggungnya. "Bertahanlah." Ucap Naruto pada Kyuubi yang mulai membentuk sebuah gelembung udara untuk melindungi pria tersebut. Mereka mulai menyelam meninggalkan daratan yang baru mereka tempati.

Sementara itu Sasuke hampir prustasi karena tidak bisa menemukan pemuda yang sangat ia harapkan kedatangannya. Ia terus berputar-putar tak karuan seraya sesekali melihat laut didepannya yang masih terlihat tenang. Sasuke makin gelisah.

"Tuan Sasuke?" Panggil Shukaku khawatir.

"Kemana perginya si Dobe itu? Kenapa aku belum melihatnya?"

"Tenanglah.. Juugo dan Suigetsu masih mencari." Balas Shukaku dan tak lama kemudian Naruto pun datang dengan Kyuubi yang berada di belakangnya.

"DOBE!" Panggil Sasuke yang kembali melompat ke dalam air seraya memeluk Naruto dengan erat membuat pemuda tersebut kaget dengan wajah memerah. "Aku khawatir padamu." Lanjut Sasuke lirih karena tidak rela jika ia harus berpisah lagi dengan si blonde.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Naruto sementara Shukaku mulai mendekati mereka dengan buru-buru.

"TUAN KYUUBI!" Panggil Shukaku khawatir seraya berenang ke arah mereka.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Shukaku dan Naruto pun mulai tersenyum.

"Sama-sama." "Kalian harus segera masuk aku akan meminta Suigetsu untu memasak malam ini." Shukaku mulai mengambil alih Kyuubi dari Naruto dan tak lama kemudian Shukaku pun mulai berenang kembali untuk naik kekapalnya meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih ada didalam air laut berdua.

"Ayo naik." Ajak Sasuke dan Naruto pun kembali tersenyum.

"Hu-um." Balas Naruto antusias seraya menarik tangan Sasuke dengan erat, membuat si empu merona karena senang dengan apa yang sudah ia dapatkan. Seorang pemuda manis, walau bukan duyung yang ia cari.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di sebuah Istana bawah laut yang sudah tak terbentuk dengan tubuh para pengawal yang sudah kehilangan nyawa mereka dengan potongan tubuh yang berserakan, membuat warna air yang bening kini berubah keruh dengan warna merah mendominasi. Sedangkan didalam Istana tersebut terdapat dua sosok Monster Naga yang tengah terdiam disatu tempat. Atau lebih tepatnya seekor monster Naga yang tengah melilit naga lainnya yang hampir meregang nyawa. Dia— akan segera menang hari ini.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya monster diatasnya dengan tangan yang masih mencengkram leher mangsanya dengan erat.

"Aku— minta maaf.. karena telah melukai manu-sia i-tu." Balas monster tersebut— Madara dengan seluruh tubuh yang sudah tertancap senjata tajam berbentuk crystal aura.

"Itu belum cukup." Amuk Itachi yang makin mempererat cekikan dileher Ayahnya, membuat yang bersangkutan ikut mencengkram tangan sipencekik.

"Akh.."

"Kenapa kau tidak melawanku, Madara?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang.. Aku.. Rela ma-ti. Dan harusnya kau senang karena masusia itu— tidak akan menyukai aku yang sudah tidak ada didunia ini." Itachi mulai menggeram namun iapun kembali tersenyum.

"Ini keinginanmu Madara, maka aku akan mengabulakannya, aku.. Akan membunuhmu."

Madara mulai tersenyum dan perlahan iapun mulai menelentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku siap. Dan.. Tolong.. Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Ibumu karena aku... tidak bisa mencintainya."

"Tenang saja, Kurenai juga tidak mencintaimu dan aku mengerti sistem perjodohan seperti itu." Balas Itachi yang tanpa aba-aba mulai menggigit leher Madara dan menarik seluruh organ pernafasannya dari sana bahkan Itachi pun mulai menusuk perut Madara, mengacak-ngacak isinya demi mencari organ tubuh yang ia inginkan. Hati, organ dimana sebuah empedu menetap disana. Itachi mulai menyeringai, ia mulai membuka mulutnya lebar seraya memasukkan sebagian hati tersebut kemulutnya. Dan setelah selesai Itachi mulai menggigit bagian bahu Madara, meminum darahnya dan menarik bagian daging yang sudah ia kupas dari kulit bersisik Ayahnya. Itachi menang, karena ia sudah mengalahkan Ayahnya sendiri karena telah dibutakan oleh cinta.

"Madara!" Seorang pria mulai memanggil dan membuat pria berjubah hitam tersebut menengok ke belakang.

"Kau— ." Ucapan Madara sontak terpotong ketika pria didepannya dengan cepat langsung mencium keningnya dengan lembut. Pria tersebut mulai tersenyum senang seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Madara dengan erat.

"Kita akhirnya bertemu kembali." Ucap sang pria yang masih dibalas Madara dengan senyuman bahagia.

"Aku selalu menantikan saat-saat seperti ini, Hashirama."

"Dan akhirnya semua itu terwujud." Balas pria tersebut— Hashirama seraya menarik Madara kesuatu tempat yang indah.

Itachi mulai menyayat bagian dada Ayahnya, menarik sebuah jantung yang berdetak sangat pelan dari sang pemilik kehidupan di bawahnya. Baru kali ini Madara merasakan rasa yang teramat sangat menjalar dari seluruh tubuhnya namun, demi menemui cintanya, Madara tidak akan peduli pada rasa sakit yang tengah menyiksanya saat ini. Perlahan.. Madara mulai menutup kedua matanya bahkan bibirnya pun masih tersenyum dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat wajah manusia didada kirinya. Wajah kekasihnya— Hashirama.

Kembali menyeringai Itachi pun mulai memakan jantung tersebut dengan sekali telan dan disaat yang bersamaan tubuh Itachi mulai mengeluakan aura aneh, dua tanduk tambahan muncul dikepalanya, cula tajam berwarna merah keluar dari punggung sampai ke ujung ekornya, susul dengan bertambahnya ukuran tubuh tersebut. Taringnya bertambah banyak dan cakarnya menjadi sangat tajam. Sisik hitam keabuannya kini berubah jadi keras dengan warna merah yang yang muncul di tiap ujung sisiknya. Ekornya pun bertambah ukuran dengan ujung yang berubah sangat sangat tajam, dipunggungnya muncul sepasang sayap raksasa yang langsung membuat Itachi tertawa senang. Itachi mulai mengangkat tangan kirinya kearah sebuah menara Istana, ditelapak tangannya kini muncul kilatan hitam berwarna merah yang langsung meluncur ke depan sebuah bangunan Istana sampai hancur.

BUM!

Itachi kembali tertawa.

"Ternya memang benar, kekuatanku akan bertambah jika aku memakan naga lain. Dan kali ini aku yakin Ratu tercintaku akan tunduk padaku." Itachi sangat senang bahkan iapun kembali tertawa puas sampai ia mengeluh sakit dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas mayat Ayahnya yang telah tiada. Ia mulai menggeram. "Sial! Aku selalu benci efek samping!" Geram Itachi kesal sebelum akhirnya ia menutup kedua matanya dan bersamaan dengan hal itu datanglah bayangan Naga lain yang langsung menghampirinya.

.

.

.

Petir mulai menyambar di langit gelap yang dilatar belakangi awan hitam, namun suasana kurang menyenangkan tersebut tak membuat Sasuke dan Naruto mau beranjak dari tempatnya seperti sekarang ini.

"Silahakan dimakan Tuan Sasuke dan.. Silah-kan Nona eh.. Tuan.. Eh.."

"Terimakasih." Potong Naruto yang langsung membuat wajah Suigetsu memerah.

"Oh iya.. Bagaimana keadaan Kyuubi?" Tanya Sasuke yang sebenarnya merasa bersalah karena telah membuat temannya jadi seperti ini.

"Tuan Kyuubi masih belum sadar dan.. Kami.. takut kepala kami akan hilang."

"Hilang?" Beo Naruto bingung.

"Hehe.. Bukan apa-apa." Balas Suigetsu yang pipinya masih merona.

"Luka Tuan Kyuubi parah sekali dan gara-gara kapal ini pernah oleng sekarang beberapa mesin tidak bisa digunakan untuk menembah kecepatan." Shukaku mulai bicara setelah ia keluar dari kamar Kyuubi. "Terimakasih Tuan Naruto, anda sudah mau mengobati luka Tuan Kami."

"Tidak apa-apa.. Aku cuma memasang kain putih dan menempel beberapa obat herbal." Balas Naruto yang malah membuat Sasuke menatap bosan karena merasa diacuhkan.

"Mungkin benar kata Suigetsu, kami akan kehilangan kepala malam ini."

Sasuke dan Naruto kembali menaikkan alis mereka bingung sampai mereka melihat sebuah kapal raksasa mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Kapal siapa itu?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Tuan Besar Nagato." Gumam Juugo yang sudah ada disebelah mereka.

Sedangkan di Kapal yang dimaksud Juugo, seorang pria berambut merah terlihat sedang berdiri di depan deck kapalnya, dengan puluhan pengawal berbadan besar berada dibelakangnya.

"KURAMA! KAU DISANA, NAK?" Pria tersebut terus berteriak tak karuan sampai ia berhenti didekat kapal Kyuubi yang sedang berlayar dengan tenang. Sebuah tangga besi mulai turun dan mendarat dideck kapal tersebut. Membuat pia berambut merah tersebut turun disusul dengan beberapa orang lainnya.

"Tuan Nagato." Ucap Shukaku seraya menunduk hormat dikuti Suigetsu dan Juugo.

"Mana putraku?" Tanya pria tersebut marah membuat seluruh pengawalnya mengarahkan senjata mereka ke arah Shukaku dan yang lainnnya dan hal tersebut sontak membuat Naruto ketakutan.

"Tenang Dobe." Ucap Sasuke menenangkan.

"Maafkan Kami Tuan Nagato kami.." Shukaku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya dan dengan angkuh pria tersebut mulai melangkahkan kakinya kesebuah pintu yang ditutup dengan tirai berwarna merah. Hatinya begitu takut dan ketika ia menyibak tirai tersebut hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Kyuubi yang terbaring dengan perban dibagian perutnya.

"KURAMA!" Teriak Nagato kaget dan dengan segera iapun memeluk putranya tersebut. "Kau kenapa, Nak?" Tanya Nagato lirih ketika melihat mata tertutup putranya tersebut.

"Maaf Tuan Nagato, ini kesalahan kami karena tidak bisa menjaga Tuan Kyuubi." Shukaku mulai berucap dengan kepala tertunduk dalam, Ia sangat menyesal.

"Dan Kurasa kalian sudah tahu hukuman apa yang akan kalian dapat." Balas Nagato marah seraya mengangkat tubuh putanya dan berjalan ke arah kapalnya.

"Kepala kami akan dipenggal." Balas Juugo yang langsung membuat mata Naruto terbelalak kaget.

"Tuan tunggu!" Naruto mulai meminta namun langsung ditahan beberapa pengawal Nagato ketika si Blonde akan mengejarnya. "Tolong jangan hukum mereka.. Saya sudah berusaha mengobati putra anda, dan.. Sebagai bayarannya bisakah anda membiarkan mereka bertiga hidup?" Seakan tersihir Nagato pun hanya bisa terdiam dihadapan Naruto.

"Kau sungguh sudah mengobati putraku?" Tanya Nagato tidak yakin namun terdengar lembut dihadapan pemuda tersebut.

"Iya, walaupun saya tidak tahu kapan putra anda akan sadar, tapi setidaknya saya sudah mencoba bukan. Saya mohon." Nagato mulai meneguk ludahnya gelesah dan dengan berat hati Nagato pun mulai mengangguk.

"Iya, mereka bertiga tidak akan kuhukum dan terimakasih kau sudah mengobati putraku." Ucap Nagato yang langsung membuat Juugo dan Suigetsu bersuka cita tak terkecuali untuk Shukaku yang mulai tersenyum lega karena masih bisa mengabdi pada Tuannya.

Nagato kembali melangkahkan kakinya, menaiki tangga didepannya disusul para pengawalnya dari belakang. Kini mereka sudah berpindah kapal kembali meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih menonton dari kapal yang mereka tumpangi.

"Kalian bertiga cepat naik ke kapal!" Perintah Nagato selanjutnya pada Shukaku, Juugo dan Suigetsu.

"Baik Tuan." Balas mereka serempak.

"Terimakasih Tuan Naruto." Ucap Shukaku pada Naruto dan iapun bergegas mendekati Sasuke. "Sampai jumpa Tuan Sasuke." Pamit Shukaku yang langsung berjalan menaiki kapal raksasa didepannya.

"Saya juga berterimakasih Tuan.. Dan,, saya harap saya masih bisa memasak makanan yang kalian sukai." Suigetsu mulai bicara dan Naruto pun mulai tersenyum disusul dengan Sasuke yang mulai mengguk.

"Saya juga ucapkan terimakasih." Ucap Juugo senang dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Selamat jalan." Balas Naruto yang sudah melihat seluruh orang tersebut pindah kapal dan meinggalkan mereka dikapal Kyuubi. Kapal raksasa tersebut mulai menjauh namun masih memperlihatkan Suigetsu yang masih melambai ke arah Naruto.

"Jangan dilihat Dobe!" Perintah Sasuke cemburu.

"Ehh.. Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau itu memang Dobe ya!?" Marah Sasuke dan langsung dibalas dengan gembungan pipi dari Naruto.

"Aku tidak Dobe dan jangan panggil aku Dobe! Namaku Naruto Teme!" Balas Naruto namun Sasuke malah tersenyum.

"Makanya, jangan tebar pesona pada lelaki lain, aku tidak mau kau diincar mereka karena aku suka padamu." Wajah Naruto berubah merah dan iapun mulai mengalihkan pandangannya karena malu. Dan ketika Naruto masih asik tersenyum sendiri, tiba-tiba iris biru nya menangkap sebuah pulau berpenghuni yang masih cukup jauh jaraknya. Namun hal itu cukup membuat Naruto tersenyum lebih lebar karena senang.

"TEME! Lihat! Ada pulau." Teriak Naruto seraya menunjuk pulau besar didepannya.

"Itu pulau berpenghuni, ayo kita kesana." Ajak Sasuke dan Naruto pun mulai mengangguk.

Sesampainya di dekat pantai kapalpun mulai berhenti.

"Sepertinya sedang ada perayaan?" Ucap Naruto karena melihat pulau tersebut begitu ramai dengan cahaya.

"Nah pakai ini dobe." Perintah Sasuke seraya melempar kain berwarna merah ke arah Naruto.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Baju punya Kyuubi. Aku tidak mau kau memakai baju pendek seperti itu bisa-bisa... lelaki di pulau itu menatapmu terus menerus terutama..." Sebelum selesai mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu dan Naruto pun hanya bisa tersebum geli melihat tingkah manusia didepannya.

"Baiklah.." Balas Naruto yang siap mengganti bajunya didepan Sasuke.

"Tu-t-t-t-t-tunggu." Perintah Sasuke dengan wajah memerah dan dengan cepat iapun berlari ke pojok kapal. "Ba-ba-baiklah..silahkan ganti bajumu, Dobe." Jantung Sasuke terus bertetak lebih kencang dan dia malu karena hal tersebut. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan dengan perlahan iapun menurunkan kain putih ditubuhnya memperlihatkan halusnya kulit berwarna tan yang ia miliki tanpa cacat sedikitpun bahkan luka ditangannya sudah menghilang beberapa jam yang lalu, luka yang dibuat oleh Karin adik dari Ibunya.

Naruto mulai memakai baju berwarna merah digenggamannya, mengikat tali dipingganggnya dan melipat bagian tangannya yang agak kebesaran. Naruto mulai menggembungkan pipinya kecewa.

"Teme~" Rengek Naruto.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih belum mau menengok.

"Bajunya kebesaran." Adu Naruto dan dengan terpaksa Sasuke pun menengok ke belakang.

Hening.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya dengan sempurna dan—

Croott.. Darahpun kembali keluar dari hidungnya.

"Si-si-sialan!" Gumam Sasuke kaget karena terpesona dengan tubuh Naruto yang tengah memakai baju Kyuubi yang terlalu besar. "Tu-tunggu sebentar." Pinta Sasuke yang kembali masuk ke kamar Kyuubi dan mengobrak-abrik lemarinya. Membuat beberapa potong baju berterbangan diudara bahkan salah satunya jatuh dikepala Naruto.

"Gelap?!" Gumam Naruto tidak sadar seraya clingukan karena ada baju berwarna merah yang menutupi seluruh kepalanya membuat Naruto meraba kepalanya sebelum akhirnya menarik kain baju tersebut.

"Nah.. Mungkin yang ini cocok." Ucap Sasuke seraya menyerahkan baju merah lain ke arah Naruto.

"Manusia itu sangat suka warna merah ya." Tanya Naruto yang kembali membuka baju yang ia kenakan namun langsung dicegat Sasuke yang terlihat kaget dengan jantung berdebar.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar!" Perintah Sasuke setengah membentak dan langsung menghadap kebelakang dengan wajah memerah, bahkan iapun mulai menutup lubang hidungnya, takut-takut ia kehilangan darah lagi seperti barusan. "Si-silahkan." Ucap Sasuke panik dan Naruto pun hanya bisa tersenyum. Beberapa menit kemudian baju merah yang lebih kecil pun sudah melekat ditubuh Naruto dengan sempurna.

"Sudah, Teme." Ucap Naruto dan dengan perlahan Sasukepun berbalik. Kali ini Sasuke pun ikut sersenyum seraya merunduk hormat bagai pangeran yang mengajak seorang putri untuk berjalan-jalan.

"Mari." Ajak Sasuke seraya mengangkat tangannya dan dengan senang hati Naruto pun menerimanya.

"Terimakasih." Balas Naruto senang dan sedetik kemudian Naruto pun langsung memeluk Sasuke yang terlihat kaget dengan muka memerah. "Terimakasih untuk tidak membenciku seperti yang lain." Lanjut Naruto lirih dan langsung membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus surai si blonde dengan perlahan.

"Tidak akan ada yang membencimu, Dobe." Balas Sasuke yang kembali membuat Naruto tersenyum. "Ayo jalan, semoga saja kita mendapat barang bagus disana."

"Iya." Balas Naruto antusias dan merekapun mulai pergi ke pulau yang sudah dilabuhi kapal mereka.

Sementara itu di arah lain terlihatlah Neji yang sedang berjalan bersama seorang pemuda berambut merah bata. Mereka berjalan disepanjang batu karang dan Neji tidak tahu pemuda manis tersebut akan membawanya kemana.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" Tanya Neji bingung.

"Memangnya aku pernah mengajakmu, Manusia? Kau kan yang mengikutiku." Balas pemuda tersebut yang langsung membuat Neji tersenyum canggung karena malu.

"Hehe.. Maaf.. Oh iya.. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu? karena tadi 'kan aku sudah menyebut namaku." Tanya Neji yang langsung menghentikan langkah pemuda disebelahnya.

"Gaara. Namaku, Gaara. Dan tujuanku kesini untuk bertemu dengan teman lama." Neji mulai terdiam dan jujur ia bingung dengan maksud pemuda didepannya.

"Jadi kau punya teman sesama duyung?" Tanya Neji memastikan.

"Tidak. Mereka teman dekat Ayahku dan itu artinya mereka dekat denganku." Balas Gaara yang langsung berjongkok dan menaburkan bubuk mutiara ke arah laut. Bubuk mutiara tersebut perlahan mengeluarkan sinar membuat Neji membelalakkan matanya takjub dan disaat itulah Gaara mulai melantunkan suara indahnya yang langsung membuat Neji tersenyum. Suara tersebut begitu indah dan lembut membuat Neji hanyut dan duduk di atas batu karang disebelahnya. Gaara masih terus bernyanyi sampai gelombang besar datang dan membuat Neji terjungkal karena kaget.

"Gaara!" Panggil Neji Khawatir karena kini didepannya muncul tiga hiu macan yang begitu besar. Salah satu diantara mereka perlahan mulai berubah menyerupai Manusia dan mulai menunduk hormat dihadapan pemuda tersebut.

"Tuan Sabaku." Ucapnya pelan dan Neji pun mulai mengintip dari tempatnya jatuh barusan.

"Apa yang ku katakan untuk memanggilku dengan nama Gaara, Kankuro." Pria didepannya mulai tersenyum dan perlahan iapun mulai menggeleng.

"Tidak, karena Saya sangat menghormati Ayah anda.. Raja kami."

"Andai Ayahku masih hidup." Lirih Gaara.

"Jangan sedih seperti itu, Tuan, Saya yakin Ayah anda akan selalu melindungi anda dimanapun ia berada, begitu juga dengan Ibu anda yang cantik."

"Kadang aku merasa menyesal kenapa Ayahku harus mencintai Manusia sampai rela mengorbankan nyawanya." Kankuro mulai terdiam namun iapun ingat dengan apa maksud dari Gaara memanggilnya kembali.

"Oh iya.. Saya sudah selesai membuat pesanan anda, silahkan diterima." Ucap Kankuro seraya menyerahkan bungkusan kecil berwarna hitam.

"Bulan lalu bahan yang saya cari kurang dan saya yakin pasti anda mendapat efek samping dari hal itu."

"Benar juga, aku sudah berubah jadi duyung sebelum waktunya." Balas Gaara yang membuat wajah Kankuro tampak menyesal.

"Maafkan saya Tuan Sabaku."

"Tidak masalah, dan terimakasih kau sudah mau membantuku selama 25 tahun ini."

"Suatu kehormatan bagi saya Tuan." Balas Kankuro yang kembali merunduk hormat. "Saya pergi." Pamitnya yang kembali menjadi hiu macan dan berenang kelaut dibelakangnya dan disusul dengan dua hiu macan lainnya.

Neji kembali menampakan dirinya yang tengah bersembunyi lalu mendekati Gaara yang masih menatap laut didepannya.

"Jadi.. Yang kau temui adalah monster?" Tanya Neji memastikan.

"Kau tidak akan membocorkan rahasia kan?" Lirih Gaara.

"Tentu tidak." Balas Neji tersenyum dan ikut membuat pemuda didepannya tersenyum.

"Terimakasih."

"Jadi.. Ibumu manusia?" Tanya Neji yang langsung membuat Gaara terduduk dibatu karang disebelahnya.

"Iya.. Itu kejadian 50 tahun lalu."

"Jadi.. Aku sedang jalan dengan Kakek-kakek ya?" Ucap Neji bergurau dan malah membuat Gaara tersenyum geli.

"Setidaknya wajahku tidak setua itu kan."

"Iya.. Malah.. Wajahmu sangat manis dan kau begitu indah. Aku menyukainya." Gaara mulai terdiam dan entah kenapa tatapannya berubah sedih.

"Apa aku salah bicara?" Tanya Neji yang marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merutuki mulutnya karena bicara seperti itu.

"Kau tahu.. Didunia perduyungan kata-katamu sama dengan penghinaan karena kau sebagai manusia yang mengucapkannya."

"Oh.. Begitu ya.. Jadi.. Aku tidak bisa memujimu?" Tanya Neji menyesal.

"Tapi itu pengecualian untukmu." Balas Gaara yang mulai tersenyum cerah dan langsung membuat Neji merona dibuatnya. "Ayo.. Masih mau melanjutkan jalan-jalan dengan Kakek sepertiku?" Tanya Gaara bergurau dan malah membuat Neji tertawa pelan.

"Aku senang bisa mengenalmu, Gaara."

"Aku juga, Neji.. Ini pertamanya aku punya teman seorang Manusia." Balas Gaara namun iapun mulai membelalakkan matanya ketika ia merasa tangannya digenggam Neji sangat erat.

"Kumohon.. Jangan biarkan aku melepasnya." Pinta Neji dan Gaara pun mulai tersenyum seraya menggenggam tangan Neji dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih bebas.

"Dan kau juga jangan membiarkan tanganku lepas darimu." Balas Gaara yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya disusul dengan Neji yang mulai merangkul bahu Gaara dengan sebelah tangannya. Mereka terus berjalan dengan hiasan ombak kecil yang terciprat kemana-mana. Ya. Satu perasaan cinta kembali muncul dari dua makhluk berbeda jenis tersebut.

Sementara itu Naruto mulai menatap kagum perayaan didepannya. Lampu hias dimana-mana. Para pedagang berjejer. Orang orang terlihat tengah berpasangan dan bocah-bocah kecil terlihat berlarian kemana-mana.

"Ramai sekali." Gumam Naruto kagum dan—

BUK!

Seorang bocah pun menabrak Naruto dari depan sampai terjatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto khawatir namun berbeda dengan bocah tersebut yang sibuk menatap Naruto dengan mulut mengaga.

"Cerita ibuku memang benar. Malaikat akan datang tiap tahun di perayaan pulau Tsuki." Ucap bocah tersebut melantur dan malah membuat Naruto ber 'hah' ria.

"Cantinya." Kagum bocah lainnya.

"Apa kakak datang dari surga?" Tanya bocah yang lebih kurus."

"Ini untuk kakak." Tawar seorang bocah gemuk seraya menyerahkan seluruh makanannya ke arah Naruto.

"Hehehe.. Untukmu saja adik kecil." Balas Naruto seraya mengelus kepala bocah tersebut dan langsung membuat teman-temannya iri sampai.. Mereka berteriak ketakutan dan lari pontang-panting melihat aura menyeramkan dibelakang pemuda tersebut.

"Hwaaaa! Iblissssss!" Teriak mereka serempak dan malah membuat Naruto menatap bingung.

"Ehh?" Naruto mulai menengok ke belakang dan disana ia melihat Sasuke yang masih memelototi bocah-bocah tersebut dengan tatapan mata tajam. "Teme! Kau menakuti mereka." Ucap Naruto yang mulai mendekati Sasuke dengan senyuman geli diwajahnya.

"Kecil-kecil sudah menganggu apalagi kalau sudah dewasa." Marah Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bisa pasrah karena tingkah Sasuke yang sebenarnya tidak jauh beda dengan anak-anak.

"Sudahlah, Teme.. Mereka hanya anak-anak."

"Tidak! Dobe! Kau harus terus disisiku kau tidak boleh jalan lebih dulu atau beberapa pria kurang ajar akan mengincarmu." Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Iya Teme."

Mereka mulai berjalan dan seluruh pasang mata mulai melihat ke arah mereka. Ada yang melihat dengan tatapan kagum, cemburu, kesal, marah dan sebaginya juga gumaman orang-orang yang bergumam seperti.

"Pasangan yang serasi."

"Tampannya."

"Cantinya."

"Harusnya dia denganku saja."

"Aku ingin kekasihnya."

Dan.

"Kenapa dunia ini tidak adil."

Naruto mulai menatap risih sementara Sasuke mulai mendeathglare orang-orang yang menatap ke arah mereka.

"Teme.. Aku takut." Bisik Naruto. "

Tenang Dobe." Balas Sasuke yang berhenti didepan penjual Topeng lalu membeli topeng dengan wajah kucing.

"Pakai ini." Perintah Sasuke yang langsung menempelkan topeng tersebut diwajah Naruto.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto memastikan karena bukan cuma dirinya yang memakai topeng tersebut.

"Itu agar kau tidak dilihat-orang-orang." Balas Sasuke seraya tersenyum dan hal tersebut langsung membuat wajah Naruto merona dari dalam. Topeng tersebut menghalangi warna merah wajahnya dan Naruto bersyukur atas hal tersebut.

"Terimakasih."

"Ayo jalan lagi." Ajak Sasuke dan dengan antusias Naruto pun menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat.

"Iya, hehehe." Mereka kembali berjalan sampai Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat didekat penjual ikan hias. Wajah Naruto berubah sedih.

"Dobe?"

"Kenapa dengan Manusia itu? Kenapa dia memasukan ikan kedalam benda sempit itu?" Sasuke mulai menatap Naruto bingung dan dengan cepat Sasuke pun menarik Naruto ketempat lain.

"Cumi panggang!"

"Sushi~ sushi~"

"Tuan, ikan bakarnya, Tuan.. Silahkan dibeli."

Dan kali ini hati Naruto bertambah sakit ketika melihat berbagai jenis ikan sudah terpotong dan dipanggang di atas bara api bahkan Naruto pun seakan mendengar permintaan tolong dari seekor ikan yang kepalanya hampir dipenggal. Mulut ikan tersebut terus terbuka seakan meminta pertolongan pada siapa saja membuat mata Naruto kian terbelalak sampai—

BUG!

Kepala ikan tersebut jatuh dikeranjang sampah setelah berhasil dipenggal oleh sebuah pisau daging yang tajam. Naruto mulai menatap lirih dan dengan cepat Naruto pun kembali memeluk Sasuke yang berada tepat dibelakangnya. Naruto mulai terisak dan hal tersebut membuat Sasuke menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Dobe kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Mereka membunuh ikan!" Adu Naruto sedih.

"Tapi itu pekerjaan mereka." Balas Sasuke menenangkan.

"TIDAK!" Naruto mulai membentak dan sontak membuat Sasuke terdiam karena kaget.

Dengan cepat Naruto mulai mengambil sekeranjang ikan yang masih hidup lalu mulai kabur dari sana tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Sasuke dan amukan dari para pedagang lainnyan, juga geraman marah para pejalan yang ditabrak Naruto secara kasar.

"Hei!" Marah sang penjual ikan tersebut dan dengan cepat Sasuke pun mengeluarkan uangnya.

"Ini dan maaf telah mengacau." Ucap Sasuke buru-buru dan dengan cepat iapun menyusul Naruto dari belakang. "DOBE!"

Sesampainya dipantai Naruto kembali melepaskan ikan-ikan tersebut. Mereka kini berenang bebas dan Naruto sangat senang akan hal tersebut. Namun pandangan matanya kembali menjadi sedih ketika ia melihat seekor ikan yang masih terdiam dikeranjang, dan hal itu menandakan jika ikan tersebut sudah mati.

"Hiks." Naruto mulai mengangkat ikan tersebut dari keranjang seraya memeluk si ikan dengan perlahan.

"Dobe?" Panggil Sasuke dari belakang.

"Kenapa manusia sangat kejam? Kenapa manusia menangkap ikan? Menjualnya lalu memakannya? Kenapa kalian lakukan hal itu?"

"Dobe.. Aku minta maaf.. Aku menyesal karena sudah mengajakmu kesini aku—."

"..."

Sasuke mulai memicing bingung ketika tetesan air mata Naruto malah berubah menjadi cryistal bening yang cantik.

"Dobe! Air matamu—?"

"Aku duyung, Teme.. Dan ketika aku menangis air mataku akan berubah menjadi benda padat ketika terkena udara." Ucapnya seraya melepas topeng kucing yang ia pakai membuat beberapa crystal berjatuhan dari dalam topeng yang baru saja dilepas Naruto, dan tak lama kemudian Sasuke pun mulai mendudukan dirinya.

"Jadi.. Kau memang duyung?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan dan Naruto membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Aku manusia ketika bulan mati."

"Jadi begitu ya." Ucap Sasuke yang langsung menyita perhatian Naruto. "Cara melihat dan bertemu Duyung adalah saat bulan mati. Itu adalah kata-kata yang diucapkan Kisame."

Hening.

"Tunggu.. Bukankah Kyuubi tadi sudah dibawa lalu.. Kapalnya ada bersama kita jadi.. Pasti Kisame masih ada diruangan it—"

"Kisame itu? Duyung?" Tanya Naruto dan Sasuke pun mulai menengok.

"Iya."

"Anak angkat manusia bersurai merah itu?" Sebuah anggukan dari Sasuke juga tatapan bingung darinya. "Apa dia pernah hilang?"

"Entahlah setahuku dia masih ada didalam aquariumnya sebelum aku pergi."

"Sekarang Kisame sungguh sudah hilang."

"Hilang?" Beo Sasuke.

"Dia hilang, dari dunia ini. Dia menukarkan nyawanya demi untuk menyelamatkan orang yang dia cintai."

"Apa maksudmu, Dobe?" Sasuke mulai bertanya bingung.

"Sebenarnya Kyuubi sudah mati tapi Kisame datang dan menukarkan nyawanya. Lalu aku... disuruh menghilangkan ingatan Kyuubi dan sekarang.. Kyuubi tidak akan ingat siapa Kisame bahkan kenangan 8 tahun yang lalu sudah aku hilangkan." Naruto mulai berkata lirih dan hal tersebut membuat air matanya kembali bercucuran. "Hiks.."

"Sudahlah Dobe." Ucap Sasuke yang mulai berjongkok dan menyentuh wajah Naruto secara perlahan. "Itu pilihan yang bagus. Jadi kau tidak perlu menagis lagi. Kau tahu? Kau sudah membuat hati ku sakit karena melihat air matamu terus berjatuhan." Sasuke mulai menghapus air mata tersebut dan hal tersebut membuat wajah Naruto kembali merona. "Bahkan aku belum sempat mengucapkan terimakasih pada duyung biru itu karenanya aku bisa bertemu dengan duyung yang pernah menolongkumu. Duyung Blonde yang sangat ingin ku temui, terimakasih."

Naruto mulai tersenyum dan dengan perlahan Sasuke pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto membuat wajah pemuda tersebut terbelalak sebelum satu kecupanpun mendarat di bibirnya.

"Dobe.. Jangan pergi dariku." Pinta Sasuke seraya menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.

"Tidak akan, Teme." Balas Naruto senang dan tanpa ia tahu ikan yang sedari tadi ia peluk sudah kembali menggerakkan ingsangnya. "Teme!" Naruto mulai berteriak senang dan dengan cepat Naruto pun melepas ikan tersebut kelautan. Ikan tersebut mulai berenang bebas, meninggalkan daratan setelah Naruto menyimpan ikan tersebut di atas permukaan air.

"Nah ayo kembali ke kapal, Dobe." Ajak Sasuke dan Naruto pun mulai mengguk antusias.

"Teme! Aku ingin memasak!" "Memangnya kau ingin masak apa, Dobe?"

"Majur!" Teriak Naruto senang.

"Hah? Majur? Mungkin maksudmu Jamur, Dobe."

"Ehh? Begitukah?"

"Ternyata kau memang Dobe." Ledek Sasuke yang langsung membuat Naruto cemberut.

"Teme jahat!" Rengek Naruto yang mulai berlari dan sisusul Sasuke dari belakang.

"Dobe tunggu!"

"Kejar saja aku kalau bisa Teme jelek! Hehehe."

"Awas ya. Akan kutangkap kau." Balas Sasuke yang mulai menambah kecepatannya dan membuat Naruto takut dan kembali berlari.

"Hwwaaa! Ada manusia jelek mengejarku!" Rengek Naruto ketakutan dan malah membuat Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dan manusia jelek ini jatuh cinta pada duyung pujaannya." Balas Sasuke dan Naruro pun kembali tersenyum seraya menghentikan kakinya secara mendadak membuat Sasuke kaget dan pada akhirnya menabrak Naruto sampai terjatuh diatas pasir. Mereka kembali saling pandang. Mendekatkan kedua bibir mereka, kini kecupan yang lembut pun kembali mereka rasakan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Dobe." Bisik Sasuke seraya memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat.

"Begitu juga dengan ku, Teme." Balas Naruto yang ikut memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang berada di atasnya.

TBC

* * *

Catatan usia:

Naruto : 16 tahun.

Sasuke : 23 tahun.

Kyuubi : 27 tahun.

Itachi : 100+ tahun.

Gaara : 50+ tahun.

Neji : 24 tahun.

Jangan paksa saya bikin melon eh lemon xD saya belum bisa meracuni otak polos Naru-chan karena usianya masih muda, kalau cuma cium and peluk tak apa lah :v *plak. tapi ntar saya bikinin deh lemonnya di ending XD oh iya.. Fic ini bukan Mpreg dan maaf bagi yang ingin fic ini bertema Mpreg. Dan sekali lagi MAAF karena telah membuat Sasuke dan Neji menjadi OOC. Karena apa? Karena saya senang melihat mereka OOC xD *ditendang. Oke. Review silahkan.


End file.
